Una deuda que devolver
by Konan Amegakure no Tenshi
Summary: 3D2Y- Nami es secuestrada en una de las islas de Grand Line mientras baja de Wetharea junto a su maestro Haredas, -que se dedica a timar a la gente con su "ciencia meteorológica". Es llevada a la famosa Human Auction House en el archipiélago Sabaody, un hombre rico va a pagar una gran suma de dinero por ella, pero un famoso pirata estaba allí para impedirlo.
1. Prólogo: La despedida

**Aclaración:** los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda, yo solo los uso para escribir esta historia por pura diversión.

**PRÓLOGO:**

Frío...tenía mucho frío. Notaba como sus brazos estaban sobre una superficie dura, lisa y condenadamente fría. Era normal, contando con que solo llevaba un bikini en la parte superior. Le dolía también la cabeza, y no pudo evitar llevarse una mano a esa zona. Pero ese ligero movimiento provocó una serie de dolores por todo su cuerpo. ¿Le habían dado una paliza acaso, por qué le dolía todo? Sus sentidos comenzaron a agudizarse y además de sentir el frío del suelo, escuchó a lo lejos alguna voz y ruido de pasos acercándose donde estaba. Abrió los ojos con algo de lentitud, no recordaba donde estaba, ...¿qué demonios pasó ayer?

Unas imágenes pasaron por su cabeza en ese instante al preguntárselo a sí misma. Recordó que estaba estudiando en la isla flotante Wetharea, junto a su maestro Haredas, climatología. Quería ser útil para su tripulación al regreso de los dos años de entrenamiento, y aquel anciano se propuso enseñarla todo lo que sabía sobre el clima del Nuevo Mundo. Vale, eso estaba reciente, pero...

Otra serie de imágenes pasaron rápidamente, Haredas y ella bajaron a una isla que había debajo de Wetharea, allí Haredas compró varias cosas además de negociar con un hombre. Pero Nami poca atención le puso a eso y acordó quedar con el viejo en un lugar concreto del lugar donde estaban. La navegante se había cansado de tanto estudio y se marchó a un bar a beber un poco. No era un lugar que le llamara la atención personalmente, hubo varios tipos que se acercaron a ella con segundas intenciones y sin dejar de mirarle el escote, y obviamente ella les mandó a la mierda, y se alejaban de la barra dedicándole unas palabras un poco feas y malsonantes. A Nami le daba por completo igual lo que pudieran decir de ella esos tipos.

Y luego... ¿Volví, no?-se preguntó mentalmente-. Pero esa respuesta no era muy válida, porque si hubiera regresado con Haredas, ahora estaría levantándose de una cómoda cama con una buena resaca, pero en una cama. La cosa que no encajaba, es que se estaba levantando de un suelo bastante frío. ¿Qué pasó anoche? La respuesta no tardó en llegar, además las dos personas que se habían parado frente a ella o eso vio más o menos reflejado en el suelo.

Se recordó a ella misma andando por las calles, tambaleándose y le costaba ver. Todo daba vueltas a su alrededor, tal vez se había pasado un poco con la bebida esa noche, pero solo tal vez. Unos pasos apresurados hacían eco en las oscuras calles del lugar donde andaba Nami, que se giró y pudo ver a un grupo de hombres mirándola y cuchicheando cosas de ella mientras la señalaban. No perdieron tiempo en perseguirla. Mierda-pensó Nami-. Apenas podía mantenerse de pie, y como no corriese esos hombres la violarían esa noche o le harían cosas peores. Palpó con una mano mientras medio corría la parte de atrás de su pantalón y suspiró un poco aliviada al encontrar el Sorcery Clima Tact, su vara azul con la que podía modificar el tiempo.

Si no hubiera estado tan borracha se habría quitado a esos hombres de encima en unos segundos. Pero apenas podía ver casi ni por donde iba, tanto había bebido que no se dió cuenta de que había entrado en un callejón sin salida. Se dio cuenta antes de pegarse contra el muro de frente, se giró sobre si misma bastante asustada pero empuñando su arma con fuerza. Los hombres rieron al darse cuenta que aquella mujer no tenía escapatoria.

-Vaya vaya..., ¿Qué tenemos aquí? -dijo uno de ellos, Nami pudo distinguir su corpulento cuerpo acercándose a ella- La gata ladrona se ha quedado atrapada.

Sus dos compañeros al igual que él se rieron ante la frase. Nami se extrañó que aquellos hombres que ella pensaba que eran violadores, la reconocieran. Algo pasaba con ellos... Pensó en Luffy y sus compañeros durante unos segundos, aquello le daba fuerza de voluntad para enfrentarse a los desafíos que se encontraba y este era uno muy gordo.

Luffy...-cerró los ojos un segundo- ... ¡Sobreviviré! -No pudo pensar nada más, aquellos tres gorilas saltaron sobre ella con sus espadas y usando toda su fuerza-.

Ahora se acordaba de lo que había pasado. Aquellos hombres le vencieron sin costarles mucho, se reprochó mentalmente por haber sido tan irresponsable de beber tanto. Otro recuerdo pasó como un destello por su mente, una frase que aquellos tipos dijeron cuando la arrastraban- Seguro que nos dan una buena suma de dinero por la subasta- decía uno a voces-.

-!Eh, tú! levántate -la voz de una de las personas que se había parado delante de ella le sacó de sus intentos de recordar- La presentación va a ser ahora mismo.

Nami supo en ese instante donde se encontraba. Aquellos hombres no querían violarla, querían secuestrarla para venderla en la casa de subastas de humanos. Y ella estaba sola e indefensa, no sabía que hacer. Pensó en Luffy por segunda vez, le prometió entrenar y fortalecerse y había sido tan descuidada para que la secuestraran. Uno de los hombres la sacó de sus pensamientos, tiró de su brazo, ella hizo una mueca de dolor, tenía varios moratones, cortes y heridas por todo el cuerpo. Seguramente eran de la pelea de anoche.

-Date prisa -dijo el otro, que estaba parado delante de la puerta de la celda, Nami no se había dado cuenta de que estaba dentro de una- Sino el Jefe la pagará con nosotros.

El hombre que levantó a Nami le dio un tirón bastante brusco y gruñó al ver que no iba a poner de su parte. Le asestó un tortazo en una de las mejillas, y Nami solo pudo cerrar los ojos y empezar a llorar ante el golpe, y ante todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, finalmente se levantó costosamente. Salieron de la celda a paso lento, el otro hombre se acercó con algo en las mano que ella no consiguió ver porque estaba llorando. Lo abrió y se acercó a la navegante, poniéndoselo en el cuello y cerrándolo con un chasquido metálico.

Nami abrió los ojos sorprendida viendo el extraño colgante alrededor de su cuello, sabía para que era perfectamente y ahora si que tenia que tener más cuidado. Era el mismo que le pusieron a Keimi cuando la iban a vender como esclava en ese mismo lugar, y que finalmente Rayleigh le había quitado antes de que explotara.

Los hombres se rieron al ver la expresión de angustia de la muchacha y tiraron ambos de ella. Casi se cae, tropezó con sus tacones, pero aquellos hombres la llevaron prácticamente a rastras al escenario. Podía oír como un hombre hablaba ante un público numeroso, pensó por los murmullos. Le dolía la cabeza pero intentó olvidarse de ello, había cerrado los ojos y caminaba forzosamente. La voz y los murmullos se hicieron más claros, se dio cuenta de que estaba a su lado, abrió los ojos, en el momento en que los hombres la soltaban casi tirándola al suelo.

Le costó un poco enfocar su vista al hombre que tenía a su lado, pero consiguió ver algunos rasgos. Aquel extraño hombre era de su estatura, vestía como un bufon y tenía unas gafas bastante llamativas en forma de estrella, y un gorro tapaba el resto de su cabeza. Intentó concentrarse y escuchar lo que decía aquel hombre que ahora la miraba al público con un den-den mushi en la mano, a modo de micrófono.

-Y como última subasta de hoy, aquí tenemos a una preciosidad ante nosotros -dijo el hombre señalando a Nami con una mano, levantó su rostro desde la barbilla y ella abrió los ojos-.

El público, donde había bastantes hombres, dio silbidos de aprobación. A Nami le latía fuerte el corazón y estaba estática en su sitio, no sabía que hacer. ¿Se había acabado todo en ese instante?¿No volvería a ver a sus nakamas más? Seguramente sería llevada a casa de alguien rico, y obligada a hacer cosas horribles... Cerró los ojos y empezó a llorar, olvidándose de que había miles de personas mirándola, se mordió el labio y este sangró. Sus piernas fallaron y cayó al suelo, dándose en las rodillas con el duro suelo de madera.

Al hombre de su lado poco le importó, solo estaba presentándola. Lo único que le interesaba era sacar un buen dinero de la subasta de aquella mujer. Nami seguía llorando, veía borroso por la acumulación de lágrimas en sus ojos, caían como cascadas sobre sus pantalones y algunas en el suelo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y siguió sollozando.

_Lo siento...chicos..._


	2. Capítulo 1: Una gata rebelde

**Nota de la autora:** gracias a Traffy, sakurita-1491, hanasho y Sabina-Chan por comentar el prólogo, gracias a vuestros comentarios ya los que me seguís y añadisteis a favoritos me puse a escribir el siguiente capítulo y con todos los ánimos y motivación que tenía lo acabé. Tengo las ideas hasta el capítulo 6, solo me queda ir desarrollándolos. Gracias por comentar! Quería haberlo puesto el mismo día que publiqué el prólogo pero me daba un error pero conseguí arreglarlo y actualizar.

**Aclaración:** los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda, yo solo los uso para escribir esta historia por pura diversión.

**CAPÍTULO UNO: UNA GATA ****REBELDE**

Toda la gente que había allí reunida tenía el mismo papel en sus manos. Un humano, 500.000 berries. De la tribu brazos largos o piernas largas, 700.00 berries. Un Gyojin, 1.000.000 berries.

Gigantes, 50.000.000 berries un hombre y 10.000.000 berries una mujer. Una sirena: hombre por 1.000.000 berries. Mujer con menos de 30 años : 70.000.000 berries y con mas de 30, 10.000.000 berries. Usuarios de Akuma no Mi: precio a discutir. Esos eran los precios mínimos por los que se podía pujar en la Human Auctioning House en el Archipiélago Sabaody.

- ¡ Y como última subasta de hoy, aquí tenemos a una preciosidad ante nosotros !-dijo el hombre señalando a Nami con una mano, levantó su rostro desde la barbilla y ella abrió los ojos-.

Nami no resistió más y cayó al suelo de rodillas, sus lágrimas caían a mares por sus pálidas mejillas y sollozaba sin guardarse nada. A nadie le daba pena verla así, la gente de aquella sala solo la veía como un objeto, que pertenecería a alguien por el dinero que diera por ella. El presentador empezó a hablar sobre ella, quería ser lo suficientemente persuasivo como para ganarse unos cuantos berries por la navegante.

- ¡Señoras y señores!- gritó el hombre alzando uno de los brazos y llamando la atención de todo el mundo- Esta es la última oportunidad de adquirir una esclava si en las anteriores subastas estaban indecisos o indecisas. ¿Y qué mejor, que una bella mujer? -cogió del brazo a Nami con fuerza y la levantó haciéndole bastante daño en el brazo izquierdo- Con origen en el East Blue, de 19 años y experta en navegación, tenemos aquí a la famosa gata ladrona con una recompensa de 16.000.000 berries. ¡Nami! Ex miembro de los Sombrero de paja, que desaparecieron hace un año.

El murmullo del público se volvió ahora un griterío, todo el mundo se había emocionado al escuchar que era ex miembro de una famosa banda pirata, esto sobretodo le había llamado la atención a una persona que observaba oculta entre el público. Ya se empezaba a ver a varias personas que estaban más que interesadas en adquirirla, pues levantaban la mano con insistencia. El hombre al lado de Nami no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente al ver que había logrado convencer a tanta gente. Tenía que aumentar más aún sus ganas de comprar a la joven, debía ser más persuasivo con aquella gente que le parecía tan idiota.

Nami abrió los ojos y encaró al público, seguía mordiéndose el labio con miedo y tristeza. Las lágrimas se mezclaban con la sangre que salía de su labio herido. Algunos hombres del público le gritaban cosas lascivas que revolvían su tripa una y otra vez. Quería acallar todas esas inútiles voces, cerró los ojos. ¿Dónde estarían sus nakamas? ¿Qué clase de dificultades estarían viviendo? Le hubiera encantado estar en esos instantes en la cubierta del Sunny, tomando el sol junto a Robin, y comiendo algo que le preparara Sanji con "amor". O, escuchar las peleas entre Luffy y Ussop, o a Brook cantar algo para alegrar el ambiente. O ver en su taller a Franky construyendo cosas y a Chopper en la enfermería.

Todo... no volvería a vivirlo más. Aquello le hacía mucho daño, le dolía el corazón. ¿De verdad.. no volvería a ver a sus nakamas? Si Luffy la viera en ese momento, le gritaría animándola y diciendo que ella podía con todo. Siempre la llamaron mujer fuerte y con carácter, decidida y confiada. ¿Por qué ahora se mostraba tan vulnerable? ¿Acaso todas las veces que sus nakamas y ella estuvieron a punto de morir por ayudarse entre sí, no eran suficiente para darle ánimos? ¡Vamos Nami! -gritó en sus pensamientos, en un intento de animarse.

Abrió los ojos apresuradamente, ya no había lágrimas en ellos, ya no mostraría debilidad. Los entrecerró y se dio cuenta de que no tenía las manos esposadas, solo tenía aquel molesto collar de hierro en su cuello y podía tratar con ello. El plan era fácil, golpear al presentador sin que la vea, correr a por unas llaves, que estarían en la sala de donde vino antes de que explote y usar su Clima Tact-del cual se habían olvidado quitarle- y acabar con los guardias. Se permitió el lujo de sonreír en aquella situación, era una promesa. Ella... volvería al mar con sus nakamas.

Nami levantó una pierna a gran velocidad y con ella pegó una patada en la espalda al hombre que estaba a su lado. Este no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y cayó del escenario, golpeándose contra el suelo y haciéndose bastante sangre y daño. toda la gente quedó conmocionada, nadie esperaba que actuara así aquella pirata. Parecía tan sumisa y débil cuando estaba en el suelo. Ahora su mirada no reflejaba aquello, su mirada era fiera y decidida. Esto, provocó que una persona que observaba todo con atención desde el público sonriera de lado, se esperaba algo así de ella.

- ¡Atrapen a esa zorra! -había gritado el presentador que ahora era ayudado a ponerse en pie por dos guardias con armaduras medievales- ¡No dejéis que se escape!

Nami vio como unos guardias armados con espadas y lanzas subían al escenario e intentaban rodearla. Ella cogió las tres varas azules en la parte de atrás de su pantalón y agitó una de ellas. El público gritaba asustado e incluso la llamaban salvaje, esto le hizo sonreír aún más. Aún no han visto de que era ella capaz.

-_¡Black Ball: Raiun Rod!_ -una serie de nubes negras de pequeño tamaño salieron de uno de los extremos de la vara que sostenía y se posicionaron sobre los guardias que impedían su huida- Es tiempo de tormenta... ¡Es un mal momento para ir con armaduras!

Los hombres miraron a las nubes posicionados sobre ellos, unos destellos de rayos e incluso el sonido de estos empezaron a surgir de las pequeñas nubes. No tardando, una serie de rayos descargaron su electricidad contra los guardias, y encima con el metal como conductor, el daño provocado era mucho peor. El presentador miraba con furia a Nami, no permitiría por nada del mundo que escapara. Mandó a más guardias a por ella. Nami seguía sacando más nubes negras de su Clima Tact para seguir defendiéndose, quería quitárselos de encima cuanto antes para ir a por las llaves del collar pero...algo la dejó en su sitio asustada. Las piernas le comenzaron a temblar y se hizo el silencio.

Tic...tac...tic...tac-su collar había empezado a sonar, los segundos estaban contados, iba a explotar. El presentador sonrió cuando vio la cara de terror de Nami, con un pequeño mando en la mano con el que había activado el collar, para evitar que huyera. Si ella no conseguía quitárselo a tiempo, no podría aguantar la explosión y seguramente moriría.

- ¡Cójanla! -gritó el Jefe decidido- Ya no puede huir ni poner resistencia.

Nami intentó correr hacia uno de los lados del escenario para volver a la sala de las celdas y coger una de las llaves pero por culpa de la conmoción que tuvo antes no fue capaz de darse cuenta de que ya la habían rodeado y uno de ellos la cogió por detrás y la golpeó. Cayó al suelo, el tic tac de su collar sonaba cada vez más rápido, cerró los ojos aterrada, escuchó como Clima Tact caía al suelo con un ruido metálico cuando uno de los guardias le cogió las manos por detrás y le colocó unas esposas para evitar que algo así volviera a ocurrir.

El sonido del temporizador de la bomba sonaba ya casi dos veces por segundo, Nami se temía lo peor, se sintió débil e inútil. Sobretodo, por pensar que lograría huir de allí sola, había sido demasiado confiada, se reprochó por ello. Uno de los guardias la cogió de la cabeza y la tiró contra el suelo; su frente, su nariz y su boca recibieron el daño del golpe. Cerró los ojos con fuerza por el dolor, tenía que aguantarlo, cuando parecía que iba a explotar el collar por el ruido que hacía, un leve "clic" sonó en la sala y el ruido paró. El presentador se acercó a ella con el mando en la mano, lo había desactivado.

Sabía que si la mujer acababa herida, la gente pagaría menos por ella, debía dejarla intacta o más o menos. Levantó un poco su rostro y lo golpeó con una mano abierta, a Nami le picaba ahora mucho esa mejilla y empezó a llorar de nuevo y morderse los labios. No podía moverse, los guardias la mantenían en el suelo. Había enfadado lo suficiente al Jefe con su acto de rebeldía.

-Señoras y caballeros -habló de nuevo al público- No se asusten por lo que acaba de pasar, en realidad es muy sumisa, y hará todo lo que su amo o ama le pida, os lo aseguro. Admirar a esta joven chica, tiene carácter y es ardiente -con un gesto de manos ordenó a los guardias que se alejaran y puso la mano en la espalda de Nami, rompiendo con fuerza el nudo de su bikini- Seguro que a ustedes les pone igual.

Nami gritó ante esto, se agachó completamente contra el suelo para evitar que la vieran desnuda de cintura para arriba. Quería matar a aquel hombre, quería hacerle sufrir mucho por hacerle eso. Tenía las manos aprisionadas y no podía taparse, pero ella seguía agachada presionando sus pechos contra el suelo de madera del escenario. El público gritaba de asombro y sorpresa- y algunos de lujuria- sobretodo los hombres, que se habían vuelto a animar y mucho con aquella vista.

- ¿Y bien caballeros? -dijo el Jefe- ¿Cuánto ofrecéis por llevaros a esta preciosidad a vuestras casas? Este es solo un adelanto de lo que podréis hacer con ella al llevárosla a vuestras casas...

- ¡Yo...-un hombre se había levantado de su asiento rápidamente- ¡ 500,000 berries!

Un murmullo general se había formado en la sala, varias personas más se habían levantado de sus sitios y ahora pujaban por la navegante, el precio subía a 700,000 berries y continuaba hacia arriba. Estaba muy demandada, y eso le gustaba mucho al Jefe del lugar, podía ver la enorme bolsa de dinero entre sus manos cuando le pagasen por ella.

-Yo doy...-un hombre corpulento y algo alto, ataviado con ropas elegantes y de aspecto caro se había levantado y había llamado la atención de toda la sala- Cinco millones de berries por ella.

Toda la sala enmudeció al momento, ese precio era bastante elevado. Varios hombres se habían sentado derrotados, ni de lejos podían competir con ello pues su dinero no llegaba a tanto. La verdad es que muchos deseaban llevarse a la navegante, la furia con la que había combatido momentos antes era admirada por algunos hombres, que pensaban en ella con segundas intenciones. El precio estaba muy discutido.

-¿Alguien da más?... -dijo el Jefe, con una sonrisa y mirada codiciosas, ese precio estaba muy pero que muy bien y le gustaba mucho- ¿No...? -muchos tenían una expresión de frustración por no poder competir con ese dinero, pero ya nadie ofrecía más dinero por la navegante- Pues, se la lleva ese caballero de ahí en 3...2...

- Espere...-alguien se levantó de entre el público, vestido con un abrigo negro que le cubría entero y un gorro ocultaba su rostro, habló con voz grave, consiguiendo así que todo el mundo le mirase- Le doy quince millones de berries por ella.

El Jefe abrió la boca completamente, acto que imitaron algunas personas situadas entre el público, estaban todos muy sorprendidos. Algunos le llamaron loco por gastar tal dinero en eso. El dueño del lugar ni se lo creía, aquella persona iba a pagar casi el mismo dinero que le dan por una sirena con más de 30 años y por una mujer gigante, por aquella pirata que lo único que tenía era que era atractiva pero nada más.

-¿Los acepta o no? -preguntó aquella persona de forma insistente y con un deje de impaciencia en su voz-.

-¿Eh..? ¡Oh, si claro! -el Jefe no se lo creía aún, pero no quería perder esa oportunidad de hacerse más rico- La mujer es suya, indiscutiblemente.

Miró hacia abajo con la intención de levantar a la chica y llevarla a quien había pujado por ella la cifra más alta de dinero pero se dio cuenta de que Nami se había desmayado en el suelo y era un peso muerto y difícil de levantar. La gente estaba ya saliendo del edificio porque se había acabado ya las subastas.

-No será necesario que la levante- dijo la persona que había pujado por ella la cifra más alta, que estaba ya frente al escenario y le había lanzado un saco con el dinero dentro- Me la llevaré yo.

-Como desee...- dijo el Jefe cogiendo la bolsa en el aire y retirándose a su despacho para ponerse a contarlo-.

Aquella misteriosa persona no era nada menos que un famoso pirata al cual nadie había reconocido por su abrigo negro y su gorro. Pero no tardó en quitarse la primera prenda al subir al escenario y estar junto a Nami. La puso sobre los hombros de la mujer para taparla y la levantó al estilo nupcial agarrándola de un brazo y de sus piernas con sus dos manos tatuadas, un par de ojos grises con ojeras debajo de los mismos se pasearon por el cuerpo de la navegante mientras se marchaba con ella a paso lento hacia la salida del edificio. ¿Quién imaginaria que él ayudaría a otra persona? Ese pensamiento le hizo reír irónicamente en su interior.

Sabía que ella estaba bien, que se había desmayado por la conmoción y lo único que tenía eran heridas que más tarde se ocuparía de curarlas, para algo ese era su oficio. La expresión de Nami era tranquila en esos momentos pero seguro que cambiaría mucho cuando despertara y se diera cuenta de quien la había comprado. O eso pensó él.

Supo que hizo bien en actuar, aunque había ido a ese lugar a cumplir la misión de buscar cierta información sobre una persona, aquella mujer entraba dentro de sus futuros planes y sabía que si la ayudaba sería recompensado en el futuro. Nada podía fallar y por ello él debía "salvarla". Y ella se lo devolvería aunque no quisiera. _Si, Nami le sería muy útil._


	3. Capítulo 2: ¿¡Por qué tú?

**Nota de la autora: **gracias por leer el anterior capítulo, si os soy sincera, yo no creo que escriba bien, creo que siempre me hago un lío al escribir y nadie me entiende, o eso me decían mis profesoras de Lengua en el colegio xD. Bueno, gracias por darme vuestra opinión, cualquier cosa que creéis que pueda mejorar decidmelo o cualquier idea para el fic, que no muerdo ni nada.

Gracias a : _Traffy, sakurita-1491 , kona kana lee, hanasho, Nami Haki , Sabina-Chan_: por sus nuevos comentarios, no os imagináis lo feliz que me hacen. _Brenda iwi, OPMDLuffy, ojitos-azules:_ por añadir la historia a favoritos. Y a _Thalia Ginevra Weasley_ y toda la gente nombrada anteriormente: por seguir el fic en general.

**Aclaración:** los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda, yo solo los uso para escribir esta historia por pura diversión.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DOS : DE TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE PODRÍAN HABER SIDO.. ¿POR QUÉ TÚ!?**

Calor, hacía mucho calor. Tenía los ojos cerrados y sentía el roce suave del sol que le daba en esos momentos sobre su piel pálida y descubierta, estaba en bikini. Podía oír voces gritando de fondo, y sabía a quien pertenecían, sonrió ante aquella situación, sus nakamas eran idiotas pero los quería mucho. Alguien se acercó a ella con paso seguro y lento.

-¡Nami-swan! ¡Robin-chan! -gritó Sanji acercándose a las dos mujeres que tomaban el sol en una playa- Os he preparado un helado, para mis bellas damiselas.

Nami se quitó las gafas de sol que llevaba y miró de reojo a Robin que la observaba con una bonita sonrisa. Ambas cogieron la copa de helado que el cocinero les había tendido delante de ellas y empezaron a comer. Nami miraba a la playa, Ussop peleaba con Luffy, pues este quería bañarse en el agua pero obviamente no podía y su compañero no quería ir luego a por él a salvarle de un seguro ahogamiento. Zoro dormía bajo una palmera, Franky tomaba el sol en tanga, Brook y Chopper estaban en el barco. Brook, porque no quería que sus huesos se tostaran y Chopper, porque odiaba el calor.

Se llevó la copa de helado a la boca y sorbió un poco, estaba delicioso. Volvió a recostarse hacia atrás en la hamaca, era suave y cómoda, y suspiró, aquel lugar era maravilloso y más aún compartirlo con sus nakamas. Se sintió feliz en ese momento, nada que ver con lo que estaba por vivir ahora. Algo la sacó de su momento de felicidad particular, el sonido de Luffy tirándose de bomba al agua la despertó asustada, pero se dio cuenta que eso solo había sido un sueño y el ruido fuerte que la había despertado era en realidad una puerta cerrándose a su lado.

Al principio de abrir los ojos, todo estaba sumido en la más profunda oscuridad y sus ojos no distinguían nada de nada. Podía escuchar su respiración agitada, también sintió varios pinchazos en su cuerpo. Se miró el torso y los brazos, tenía la piel llena de vendas con sangre y se encontraba dentro de una cama, eso explicaría el tacto suave y cómodo que había estado sintiendo mientras soñaba. Se miró las manos y estas estaban limpias aunque con algunas pequeñas heridas con tiritas, sentía una fuerte presión en su pecho. Una venda impedía que se moviera libremente por su respiración, pasó su mano por la venda de su pecho.

En ese momento también se preguntó que había pasado, no recordaba nada después. Tenía tantas preguntas en la cabeza y ninguna con una respuesta: ¿dónde se encontraba?, ¿quién la había comprado?, ¿quién había tratado sus heridas?... Todas ellas serían rápidamente respondidas, eso creía.

Quien quiera que lo hubiera echo la habría tenido que ver desnuda, más aún, en la casa de subastas alguien la tuvo que ver porque se desmayó. ¿Y...si la habían tocado? Intentó no pensar en eso, no quería ser tan negativa, si aquella persona que la había comprado la había curado y dejado que descansara, no sería tan mala al fin y al cabo porque si no, no se hubiera molestado en siquiera preocuparse por el estado de la navegante.

Lo primero era levantarse de aquella cama, y eso intentó. Bajó las sábanas de la cama hasta el final de sus piernas y vio que al menos tenía su ropa interior puesta pero también admiró como sus piernas estaban llenas de gasas, tiritas y vendas. Sabía que eran por las heridas que le hicieron en la pelea de la otra noche, cuando la secuestraron. Desde luego no eran buenos recuerdos. Se giró, sentándose en el borde la cama, apoyando ambas manos en el suave colchón. Suspiró cansada, no tenía muchas energías pero también tuvo curiosidad por saber cuanto había estado durmiendo. Empezó a concentrar la fuerza en sus brazos para conseguir levantarse pero algo se lo impidió.

- No debería hacer eso, señorita Nami- una voz masculina surgió de repente entre la oscuridad de la habitación, frente a ella. La joven solo consiguió distinguir una silueta en una de las paredes del fondo- Debe estar en reposo por sus heridas.

Nami en un principio se había asustado, pensó que estaba sola en aquella habitación. Pero cuando pudo recomponerse del susto que se había llevado, el hombre ya se había acercado a la cama donde se encontraba ella. Sus ojos se habían acostumbrado más a la oscuridad y pudo ver algunos rasgos de aquella persona. Alto, con una espada colgada en su cintura, con un gorro en la cabeza. La navegante se había quedado quieta de la impresión y tenía la boca abierta pero no le salía la voz. Quería preguntarle tantas cosas, y él las respondería todas, sí o sí.

-Sé lo que está pensando, señorita Nami-dijo con un poco de ironía el hombre mientras se sentaba en una silla que había en la habitación- Y es lo correcto.

La luz se hizo de golpe en aquella habitación, proveniente de una lámpara que había encendido el pirata. Sus ojos grises miraban atentos a la reacción de Nami, que aún estaba en la cama sin decir nada. Ahora reflejó miedo, terror, duda, tristeza..., sus ojos se habían encogido de la impresión. Una gran mezcla de sentimientos se generó cuando consiguió ver la cara del hombre que la había comprado.

-T...t...tú... -tartamudeó temblorosa la navegante mientras le señalaba, mirándole a los ojos.

Apoyando las manos tatuadas sobre la empuñadura de su espada, el pirata _Trafalgar Law_ miraba tranquilamente y sonreía con burla a Nami, ciertamente le hacía gracia su reacción aunque se había esperado una peor, como que se pusiera a gritar y llorar, pero no y eso era mejor, también se dio cuenta de que no tenía vergüenza en que la viera escasa de ropa. Aquella joven seguía mirándole asustada y no tenía pinta de que fuera a hablar algo más que palabras incoherentes. Ella había comenzado a temblar y esto lo notó el hombre.

La mente de Nami trabajaba a demasiada rapidez, tenía tantas cosas que decir y había pensando muchas otras más pero su boca no le respondía y solo se dejaba llevar por el miedo. Sentía como su cuerpo se enfriaba y comenzaba a temblar pero lo ignoró y aún mantenía la mirada sobre aquellos intimidantes ojos grises que la observaban con cuidado. La sonrisa del pirata parecía crecer por momentos ante la expresión de Nami y esto la ponía de los nervios.

-Debería taparse, señorita Nami -masculló él con una sonrisa aún en sus labios- No vaya a enfermarse.

El tono burlesco que usaba para encararla le enfadaba cada vez más, pero ya había vuelto a la normalidad y la sensación de miedo y terror habían desaparecido para dejar paso a la de duda y enfado. Nami había entrecerrado los ojos y después se dio cuenta de que lo único que la tapaba era su ropa interior inferior y las vendas que estaban sobre su delantera. Sus mejillas no se volvieron rojas, estaba demasiado enfadada como para preocuparse por ello e ignoró la sugerencia.

-¿Por qué tú...? -inquirió la navegante en un pequeño susurro- ¿Por qué me ayudas?

- Hace un año ayudé a Sombrero de Paja en Marineford -contestó con bastante tranquilidad y como si fuera lo más obvio- ¿Por qué no ayudarla a usted también, señorita Nami?

La mujer había ignorado el tono de ironía con el que la hablaba y su expresión se volvió algo más tranquila al escuchar sobre Luffy, ciertamente lo echaba mucho de menos. Abrió la boca para decir algo más pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el hombre que estaba frente a ella y la observaba curioso.

- Túmbese, necesita reposo para sus heridas señorita Nami -la cortó antes de hablar, con un tono bastante tranquilo.

Nami iba a replicar algo sobre eso, como que no había respondido a casi ninguna respuesta pero el sonido de su estómago rugiendo por estar hambriento hizo que se mantuviera en silencio. Trafalgar Law la miró esta vez serio, y ella solo le hizo caso, tumbándose de nuevo en la cama sin evitar mostrar expresiones de dolor por las heridas que tenía, se tapó con las sábanas de la cama. El pirata se levantó de su sitio con paso lento y apagó la luz saliendo de la habitación, dejando atrás a una Nami bastante confundida y llena de preguntas que le urgía saber.

Le dolían los ojos y la cabeza, las lágrimas no tardaron en deslizarse por sus mejillas, no podía evitar recordar todos aquellos momentos felices junto a ellos. ¿Qué le deparaba el futuro ahora? No se fiaba para nada del pirata pero no parecía tener intención de lastimarla y no se tragaba que la ayudara porque ayudó a Luffy en el pasado, sabía que había alguna razón escondía detrás. La navegante cerró lo ojos mientras sentía como la almohada bajo su cabeza se humedecía y así, sucumbió al cansancio y al sueño y se acabó durmiendo finalmente.

En esos momentos se sentía tranquila, estaba cómoda y relajada pero esto no le duraría mucho. El sonido de cañones disparar, el ruido metálico de espadas chocar y gritos a su alrededor la despertaron. Nami abrió con pereza sus dos ojos y vio que estaba tumbada en mitad de la hierba. Los sonidos a su alrededor se volvieron más claros aún y podía reconocerlos.

- ¡Zoro! -era la voz de Ussop, asustada y perpleja.

Nami se incorporó para girarse y vio una de las escenas que jamás querría volver a recordar. El la figura del shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma se alzaba imponente frente a Zoro, Ussop y Brook. Kuma se quitó uno de sus guantes y alzó la mano. Zoro había levantado sus brazos y le miraba con odio, no pensaba moverse de ahí. La acción del shichibukai fue rápida, la palma de su mano con las características almohadillas rosas había tocado a Zoro a gran velocidad y este desapareció del escenario dejando atrás solo una estela de polvo. El resto de sus nakamas gritaron desesperados.

Kuma repetía esa acción con los demás, primero Brook y Ussop; después Sanji, Franky y Chopper; Luffy gritaba tan alto que parecía que iba a perder la voz en cualquier momento y lloraba desconsoladamente pidiendo que no hiciera eso más. Corrió hacia Robin, quien asustada retrocedía por el avance de Kuma hacia ella.

-¡Luffy! -gritó Robin sin poder evitar llorar, había alargado su brazo para coger el que su capitán le había tendido, pero había sido demasiado tarde.

La arqueóloga también había desaparecido a manos del cyborg, y Luffy ahora estaba tirado de rodillas sobre el suelo llorando sin parar y gritando. Maldiciendo a Kuma y a sí mismo por no haber podido ayudar a sus nakamas, por haber sido un cobarde que solo lloraba y se había quedado mirando mientras ellos desaparecían, se maldijo por ser tan débil aún. El shichibukai se acercó con paso lento hacia el joven, y también usó su habilidad para hacerlo desaparecer de aquel lugar. Nami solo escuchó las pompas que surgían del suelo del archipiélago Sabaody, romperse al llegar demasiado alto.

- ¡ Luffy! -había gritado la navegante al despertarse al instante de acabar aquella pesadilla e incorporarse en la cama.

Sus ojos se encontraron con oscuridad de nuevo y su respiración estaba muy agitada: solo había sido un sueño. Seguía en el mismo sitio en el que seguramente horas atrás, había despertado. No sabía en qué momento había empezado a llorar pero notaba como sus ojos estaban húmedos al igual que sus mejillas. Su corazón latía demasiado rápido y quiso tranquilizarse pero la situación en la que estaba en ese momento tampoco era muy tranquilizadora. Aún ni sabía donde se encontraba y solo sabía que la persona que la había "salvado" era un pirata al que apodaban "_el cirujano de la muerte"_, todo era muy tranquilizador...

-Veo que ya ha despertado, señorita Nami- otra vez la voz de aquel pirata a su lado la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

Nami esta vez si se asustó y se giró para encararle aún con lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas. La habitación estaba iluminada y pudo ver como el hombre estaba en pie con una bandeja de lo que parecía comida, en sus manos. Con paso lento, se sentó en la silla de nuevo y dejó la bandeja de comida sobre la mesita al lado de la cama. A Nami le volvió a rugir el estómago al oler la comida, realmente se moría de hambre.

-¿Una pesadilla? -preguntó por lo bajo Trafalgar Law al observar que la navegante estaba llorando, temblaba y tenía una fina capa de sudor sobre su piel.

Nami no le respondió, bajó la mirada a sus manos. Las apretaba contra sus piernas y aguantó las ganas de seguir llorando por aquel sueño, no quería que la viera tan débil. Se secó las lágrimas que aún tenía sobre su rostro con la palma de la mano y las vendas de la zona se humedecieron ligeramente. Su mirada cambió de dirección y fue hacia el pirata, que la observaba tranquilo y con cierta curiosidad. Se preguntaba que estaría soñando con su capitán para haberse levantado así, aunque seguramente sería un mal recuerdo del que no quería hablar a menos que fuera una persona con la que tuviera mucha confianza, y él precisamente no entraba en esa lista de características.

La mirada de Nami sostenía la de los ojos grises que la observaban esperando una respuesta que nunca llegaría. Aquella mirada le trasmitía todas las preguntas y dudas que la joven quería hacerle pero que no hacía porque no podía hablar. Trafalgar Law estaba ahora sonriendo al ver el desconcierto en la mirada de la navegante y se apremió a contestar sus dudas.

-Estás en mi submarino -respondió a la pregunta muda que le había hecho Nami- Te traje aquí después de que te desmayaras en el escenario.

- ¿Cuánto...? -Nami susurró muy bajo sin acabar su pregunta.

-Quince millones -le respondió el pirata sin más, sabiendo a qué se refería.

Los ojos de Nami se entrecerraron, si aquel hombre que se supone que era enemigo de sus nakamas, había pagado tan alta suma de dinero por ella eso significaba que claramente quería algo a cambio. Esa pregunta se la volvió a hacer con la mirada.

-Ciertamente si buscaba algo a cambio, señorita Nami, no le mentiré -dijo sinceramente Trafalgar Law sin borrar la sonrisa torcida de su rostro- Está en deuda conmigo.

Eso no la había pillado por sorpresa ni mucho menos, Nami no era tonta y se lo esperaba de lejos. Frunció el ceño, esperando una respuesta por parte del pirata. ¿Querría el dinero de vuelta o algo más? Tal vez esa respuesta la asustara un poco.

-Quiero que me devuelva lo que hice por usted -finalmente habló el hombre- Y para ello, va a ser parte de mi tripulación.

Los ojos de Nami se abrieron de golpe por la sorpresa. ¿Qué era aquello que había oído? No se lo esperaba para nada, eso sí que era una sorpresa. La sonrisa torcida que había en los labios del cirujano que amplió un poco más, sabía que reaccionaria así de mal al saber lo que quería de vuelta.

-Se quedará aquí hasta que yo crea conveniente, hasta que crea que la deuda ha sido saldada con sus servicios -aclaró rápidamente ante la expresión de sorpresa de la mujer.

Nami seguía callada meditando lo que había escuchado, ella tenía que volver rápidamente a Weatheria con su maestro Haredas y seguir aprendiendo sobre el clima del Nuevo Mundo, si perdía el tiempo en aquel lugar, no completaría bien sus estudios y no habría servido de nada. No... no podía, tenía que escapar de allí como fuera.

-Y ni se le pase por la cabeza el intentar escapar, señorita Nami -le avisó el pirata, sabiendo el camino que estaban tomando sus pensamientos- No me haga tomar otras medidas, muchísimo menos agradables para usted.

Nami tragó saliva en alto mientras el cirujano abandonaba la habitación dejando únicamente detrás suya el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse y a una Nami asustada. Negó con la cabeza, tenía que irse de allí, no iba a perder el tiempo ni mucho menos. Debía pensar un buen plan para escapar, y lo más importante, no debía sentir miedo si aquello fallaba, eso era lo peor que podría hacer.

Su estómago sonó por tercera vez ese día, su mirada había cambiado a la mesita que había al lado de la cama, donde estaba la bandeja de comida. Prefirió dejar de lado todas las ideas que se acumulaban en su cabeza y comer tranquilamente, realmente lo necesitaba. Apenas tenía fuerzas y las heridas empeoraban considerablemente su estado mental y físico. Cogió la bandeja de metal y la puso sobre sus piernas, le dio un escalofrío al sentir la baja temperatura a la que estaba esta. Un tazón de arroz con una salsa marrón y un pequeño plato con rodajas de pescado eran su comida, que no tardó en empezar a comer, aunque al principio no se fiaba mucho, podría estar envenenado. Sonrió irónicamente ante este pensamiento.

Trafalgar Law, que paseaba de vuelta al comedor por los fríos pasillos de su submarino, rió por lo bajo, sentía que la navegante tenía ciertas dudas al comer lo que él le había dejado. Tenía mucha imaginación y desconfianza al pensar que la había salvado para luego envenenarla en la comida. Era una mujer bastante _curiosa._


	4. Capítulo 3: Prefiero ir desnuda

**Nota de la autora:1 **bueno, quería como la otra vez, agradecer a _kona kana lee, hanasho, Traffy, Nami Haki, sakurita-1491 _y _Sabina-chan_ por comentar. Los capítulos no los tengo escritos, es leer vuestros comentarios y la inspiración me viene como por arte de magia y me sale otro capítulo. Si todas las personas que se pasan por el fic o lo siguen o lo añadieron a favoritos, comentasen, creo que ya tendría mínimo 10 capítulos xD (no exagero). Gracias a las anteriores y a Brenda iw, OPMDLuffy y ojitos-azules por tenerlo en favoritos. Y también a _Thalia Ginevra Weasley, Winters Lantern, Yukina Koorime_ y _Yuki y Tsuki Okuma _por seguirlo.

**Nota2:** creo que a partir de ahora tardaré un poco más en actualizar, empiezo las clase y eso y debo estudiar y hacer trabajos. Aunque los tendría que haber hecho días antes pero ya me veis, estoy aquí escribiendo capítulos xD.

**Nota3:** esta va a kona kana lee, Law x Monet también me parece una bonita pareja. Me estoy pensando el escribir un One-Shot de ellos dos, tengo que pensarme bien el argumento, y bueno, te lo dedicaré.

**Aclaración: **los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda, yo solo los uso para escribir esta historia por pura diversión.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO TRES: PREFIERO IR DESNUDA.**

Sentía su cuerpo completamente carente de energía o ganas de moverse. Aquel lugar era una pesadilla para ella, y cada noche derramaba sus lágrimas en el maldito escritorio que le fue asignado. La ventana era amplia y dejaba ver a la joven la noche, la luna alzada imponente sobre la tierra, rodeada de estrellas y nubes. Se pasaba las noches en vela trabajando, había admirado tantas veces hacia aquella circunferencia plateada que podía describir sus detalles de memoria con los ojos cerrados. Bostezó una, dos y tres veces casi seguidas, pero tapándose con una mano la boca. ¿Cuántos días llevaba sin dormir? No se acordaba, cada noche era lo mismo, la pesadilla se repetía una y otra vez, y cada día empeoraba.

Hace tiempo pensó que lograría librarse de aquello pero ahora pensaba en lo ingenua que había sido al fantasear con ello. Ella, era una chica débil. Fue incapaz de proteger a lo que más quería y ahora pagaba por un mísero intento de lograrlo, pero era tan lejano que lo veía casi imposible. Nami dejó la pluma ensangrentada sobre la hoja de papel que se había llenado de lágrimas suyas momentos antes, y además con pequeñas gotas de sangre. Suspiró, debía acabar ese mapa antes de mañana, sino... la volverían a pegar una y otra vez y dejarla sin comida. Llevaba ya varios días la borde del desmayo y no podía aguantarlo más.

Se levantó de la silla y tiró la hoja a la basura haciéndola una pelota de papel. Tomando una nueva hoja inmaculadamente blanca de una estantería se sentó de nuevo. Pero las lágrimas no tardaron en llegar apenas cuando había empezado a hacer el trazo del nuevo mapa. Un golpe la sobresaltó por completo, a su espalda la puerta del cuarto se había abierto apresuradamente golpeando contra la pared y alguien había entrado, Nami podía verlo reflejado en el suelo de la habitación que era levemente iluminada con una pequeña lámpara de gas. Pudo oír como aquella persona se acercaba a ella y reía a casi carcajadas.

-Nami, ¿ya has acabado el mapa? -Arlong, aquel gyojin que tanto odiaba, estaba a su espalda, lo peor de todo es que había bebido y se notaba en su voz bastante.

-No... Aún no, Arlong-san -susurró la joven llena de miedo y temblando cuando el hombre pez puso una de sus manos palmeadas sobre su pequeño hombro.

Al gyojin no le gustó nada aquella contestación, apretó con fuerza y furia el hombro de la pequeña a la vez que su rostro mostraba ira y enfado con ella. Había estado bebiendo con su tripulación pero uno de ellos había llegado apresuradamente con malas noticias, una isla se negaba a pagarle sus tributos y entonces se había enfadado pues no aceptaba perder su querido dinero. Y sabía que con la joven podía pagar su enfado, pero siempre con el cuidado de no dejarla tan mal como para que no pueda dibujar sus preciados mapas.

Nami soltó un grito de dolor ahogado en una de sus pequeñas manos que ahora tapaba su boca, con la intención de que no la escuchara y se riera más algo aún. Un chasquido sonó en la habitación, y Arlong dejó de hacer fuerza en el hombro de la joven, ahora solo reía y miraba la hoja de papel sobre el escritorio, en la que Nami había estado trabajando antes de su intrusión.

-La quiero antes del amanecer -le susurró detrás de ella, después se dio la vuelta y antes de salir de aquella minúscula habitación, giró su cabeza un segundo- Si quieres comer, claro...

La carcajada que salió de su boca resonó por todo el pasillo y aún sonaba en la cabeza de la pequeña Nami, que lloraba desconsolada sobre una mano apoyada en su escritorio. Quería salir de aquel infierno y para ello debía esforzarse pero necesitaba ayuda. Su otra mano agarraba su hombro magullado, le dolía muchísimo, sabía que se había roto algo pero no era el momento de quejarse, debía acabar ese mapa antes del amanecer. Se limpió las últimas lágrimas que caían de sus ojos y se puso a ello de nuevo, trazando los paralelos y meridianos en aquella hoja con ayuda de una pequeña regla y su pluma.

* * *

Se sentía más cansada que de costumbre, no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que había probado una comida o bebido agua. Ahora esos momentos se encontraban demasiado lejanos en su mente y su cuerpo apenas le respondía en energía. Horas antes recordó haber tenido una pesadilla pero ahora que se había despertado, tenía otra aún mayor. Seguía en aquella cama, que estaba segura que es lo único que había hecho en varios días.

El último recuerdo que tenía es que había comido una bandeja que le trajo aquel hombre, Trafalgar Law, después los recuerdos son borrosos, tenía mucho cansancio y se echó a dormir. Realmente se encontraba mal, miró su cuerpo en la cama, las vendas parecían nuevas. Seguramente el pirata se había molestado en cambiarlas mientras ella dormía, le dolían un poco menos pero ahora mismo tenía mucho cansancio y dolor de cabeza como para ni tan siquiera pensar en agradecerle por sus actos.

Lo que ella no sabía es que el cirujano había metido somníferos en la comida que le entregó el otro día, vista su clara idea de escapar, quería rebajarla haciendo que durmiera y así poder curar sus heridas y tratarlas de una forma más adecuada. Además de no tener la molestia constante de estar vigilándola por una posible fuga. Nami en el fondo, no desconfió de él en ese momento, pensó que era por la conmoción del momento y las heridas los causantes de que se hubiera tirado varios días durmiendo sin moverse de aquel lugar.

En ese momento sus pensamientos se desviaron a su cuerpo, ¿por qué tenía tanto calor ahora? Si el pirata le había dicho la verdad y ahora se encontraba en un submarino, no podría hacer tanto calor a menos que estuvieran al lado de un volcán submarino o algo así. Pero eso no podía ser posible, Nami suspiró. Quitó las sábanas de encima de su cuerpo y estas cayeron al final de la cama, tenía la intención de levantarse y curiosear un poco aunque fuera la habitación en donde se encontraba.

Se giró y acabó sentada en el borde de la cama, esta vez nadie evitaría que se levantara de la cama, incluyendo a Trafalgar Law, que en esos momentos no estaba en la pequeña habitación vigilándola, con aquellos dos ojos grises que mostraban seriedad y desdén ante todo, la ponían mucho de los nervios. Nami extendió la mano hasta la lámpara que había al lado de su cama y la encendió apretando un pequeño botón sobre el objeto. Ahora sí pudo apreciar los detalles de aquella habitación. Las paredes eran grises ya que eran de metal, había además de la cama y la mesita, un pequeño escritorio y una estantería a su lado. Había dos puertas, una seguro que daba al exterior pero la otra no sabía.

Así que una Nami llena de curiosidad se levantó de la cama con cuidado, los huesos de las piernas le crujieron un poco por el movimiento e hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor por las heridas de su cuerpo, el moverse no ayudaba a su recuperación pero su curiosidad superaba todo, incluido el dolor. Sus pies temblaban a cada paso que daba lento hacia aquella puerta, tuvo cuidado de no tropezar con nada y siguió su camino hacia la puerta.

Un fuerte dolor le vino a la cabeza en ese momento, empezó a ver borroso y todo su cuerpo temblaba ahora. Se veía incapaz de andar un paso más y tenía la necesidad de apoyarse en algo y sentarse, pero la silla y la cama estaban demasiado lejos para sus propósitos. Sus ojos se cerraban y perdió el equilibrio que tanto luchaba por mantener momentos antes. Sus piernas se sintieron débiles, sus rodillas se flexionaron y el cuerpo de Nami cayó al suelo al momento de desmayarse, su cabeza golpeó con fuerza la superficie al igual que todo su cuerpo. Nadie la oyó.

* * *

Trafalgar Law caminaba silencioso y serio desde la sala de navegación, donde había ordenado a sus subordinados que cambiaran el rumbo y ahora se dirigían a una nueva isla. Miraba al techo mientras caminaba a paso tranquilo con su larga espada envainada apoyada en su hombro. Su destino era la habitación de la navegante, le tocaba cambiarle las vendas y ponerle unas nuevas. últimamente ella no le causó ningún problema, pues gracias a los somníferos que le dio el otro día se había pasado días durmiendo y él solo se había encargado de suministrarle un poco de suero médico para que su cuerpo no se desnutriera ni deshidratara mucho.

Pocos pasos le separaban de la habitación de la joven y en ese momento suspiró resignado, si sus cálculos no fallaban el somnífero había dejado de hacer efecto ya y ella estaría despierta. No se imaginaba bien la reacción que tendría ella si se enterara que había sido su culpa el que acabara postrada en la cama por varios días. Rezó mentalmente por que no hubiera hecho ninguna estupidez. Su particular mano tatuada tocó el pomo de la puerta de la habitación. Lo giró suavemente, con cuidado de no hacer ruido y entró con paso armonioso.

Su vista abarcó toda la habitación ya que en la cama la navegante no se encontraba, ella estaba en el suelo frente a la puerta que daba al baño. No parecía que estuviera consciente, Law maldijo internamente, rezar porque no se le hubiera ocurrido hacer ninguna tontería no había funcionado muy bien. De seguro que se había levantado para curiosear un poco pero su cuerpo aún estaba bajo los efectos de la medicina y no le funcionaría bien, eso explicaría que se desmayara al intentar hacer uso de su escasa fuerza. Que mujer más terca.

Se agachó a su lado con rapidez, debía atenderla rápido porque le podría haber pasado algo por su tontería. El cuerpo de Nami estaba encogido y bastante caliente, supo el médico cuando tocó su frente pero también se dio cuenta de algo más cuando miró su mano manchada de un líquido rojo que conocía muy bien. Varios mechones, vendas y ahora su mano estaban manchados de la sangre de la mujer. El pirata se apresuró a cogerla en brazos y ponerla sobre la cama, debía examinarla.

A primera vista no parecía nada grave aún con la gran cantidad que salía de su cabeza. Y llegó a la conclusión de que la caída al suelo solo había producido una brecha en la zona, pero que con una pequeña herida sangraba en exceso, no había que preocuparse tampoco mucho. En el cajón de la mesita al lado de la cama había varias vendas y gasas, eso cogió el hombre para curarle todas las heridas. Se ocupó de limpiar la sangre seca de su cabeza y desinfectó la brecha con cuidado. Le tuvo que poner cuatro puntos de sutura y cuando acabó de coserle, puso una pequeña gasa para tapar la herida. La avisaría más tarde para que no volviera a hacer algo así aunque había pocas probabilidades de que le escuchara y menos, de que le hiciera caso.

Retiraba con mano experta las vendas y tiritas de las piernas, brazos y cara, aplicaba desinfectante y las volvía a tapar con vendas nuevas. Con unas tijeras cortó las vendas que tenía la navegante en su pecho, pues con las manos no podía quitárselas. Las retiró por completo tirándolas junto al resto de vendas sucias y usadas, y examinó las últimas heridas de la mujer. Varios cortes se curaban por su espalda, otros la zona de su vientre, un pequeño moratón se volvía morado en una zona de su cuello. Acabó pronto, pues solo aplicó de nuevo un líquido desinfectante que producía unas pequeñas burbujitas blancas al contacto con la piel y las bacterias. Tapó las pequeñas heridas de nuevo y rodeó su pecho y espalda con nuevas tiras de vendas, esta vez más anchas.

Se fijó en que la mujer no tenía ropa que llevar, sus únicas prendas habían acabado rotas días anteriores y bueno, lo único que se había salvado era su ropa interior. Pero de ningún modo ella se iba a conformar con eso, como es bastante ía una solución rápida en su cabeza para ese problema, y a ella no le gustaría tampoco nada pero algo más que ir desnuda por el submarino, desde luego que sí. Una sonrisa ladina había aparecido en su rostro con ese pensamiento, había llegado al punto en que le parecía divertido molestarla.

* * *

Nami abrió los ojos de golpe, pensó que había sido un sueño el haberse levantado y desmayado mientras intentaba andar por la habitación en la que se encontraba "presa", así lo veía ella. Pues cuando se llevó una mano a la cabeza y notó una gasa y vendas donde "soñó" que había tenido el golpe, se le olvidó esa idea y estuvo segura que no fue un sueño porque le dolía y bastante. Pero también recordaba el tacto de unas manos tocarle el cuerpo, cambiándole las vendas y poniéndole otras. Seguramente sería aquel pirata, y le disgustó ese pensamiento.

Se sentía un poco mejor, ya no tenía calor y podía ver bien. Estaba muerta de hambre porque su estómago rugía continuamente y de forma bastante sonora, demandando una gran cantidad de comida para injerir. Se acarició la tripa con una mano pensando que enseguida iría a por algo de comer porque, se había girado a la mesita para ver si había milagrosamente alguna bandeja de comida, pero no fue así. Un pequeño detalle pasó por su cabeza, ¿cómo saldría así de la habitación? Si lo que llevaba de por si no dejaba mucho a la imaginación y su ropa había desaparecido, seguramente sus prendas habían acabado siendo harapos con los hechos acontecidos días anteriores. Y necesitaba urgentemente ropa para taparse e ir en busca de algo de comer o en busca del cirujano, aunque esto último estaba en el final de su lista de lo que no haría nunca, por nada del mundo ni siquiera por dinero.

Un objeto llamó su atención cuando encendió la luz de la pequeña lámpara del cuarto. Estaba tendido sobre el respaldo de la silla donde se había estado sentando el pirata cuando iba a verla y ella estaba consciente. Se fijó en todos los detalles y nada más ver que era, su rostro se encendió por completo por la furia al pensar que era una burla de aquel hombre hacia su persona. ¿Le parecía divertido molestarla? _No la conocía él bien..._

* * *

Trafalgar Law conversaba junto a algunos miembros de su tripulación, entre ellos con un oso polar llamado Bepo y los tres hombres con los que tenía más confianza, Penguin, Shachi y Jean Bart. Estaban en la sala que servía de comedor en muchas ocasiones y era justamente la hora de comer. Se habían sentado en las mesas repartidas por toda la habitación y se oía un murmullo. Algún que otro tema de conversación era la navegante, otro, a dónde se dirigirían ahora.

-Capitán -dijo uno de sus hombres parándose al lado del susodicho, este personaje vestía con un extraño mono blanco con la bandera de los piratas Heart a su espalda y un gorro que no dejaba ver su cara- En un par de horas habremos llegado a la nueva isla.

El capitán había girado su mirada hacia el hombre pero unos pasos apresurados y un grito que asustó a todo el comedor habían impedido que este le contestara algo.

- ¡Trafalgar! -la mirada de casi toda la tripulación fue a parar a la entrada oscura del pasillo del submarino, por el que entró una figura a gran velocidad y no tardó en pararse frente a la mesa del capitán y sus hombres.

No era nada menos que una Nami muy enfadada, sus mejillas completamente rojas la delataban y había hinchado los mofletes como una niña pequeña. El pirata solo pudo alzar una ceja al verla así, esperando una respuesta por su parte a aquella intromisión. La joven se había cruzado de brazos y él la miró de arriba a abajo, una sonrisa torcida había aparecido en su rostro al descubrir el motivo de su enfado. Esto iba a ser divertido.

-¿Qué le ocurre, señorita Nami? -contestó él con un tono burlesco que le delataba.

-¿¡Cómo que qué ocurre!? -gritó ella furiosa señalando a su pecho con un dedo.

-Pensé que necesitaría algo para cuando fuera a buscarme, señorita Nami -la sonrisa de Law había aumentado aún más, como el enfado de Nami y el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

-Pues... no le queda mal... -susurró Shachi a Penguin detrás de el capitán cuando vio a Nami, ambos estaban un poco rojos por verla.

Nami puso los brazos en jarras y había fruncido bastante el ceño, todos los hombres de la habitación la miraban atentos a sus reacciones. Era divertida verla de esa manera. El cirujano volvió a mirar de arriba a bajo a Nami; la causa del enfado de la navegante era nada menos que su sudadera amarilla con mangas y los laterales negros, y la bandera de la banda en el centro de todo. Trafalgar Law la había dejado en la habitación de Nami como ropa porque él no tenía más a mano y esa era la única prenda que no estaba usando. A Nami le quedaba un poco grande, llegando hasta por debajo del inicio de sus piernas, pero era lo único que la tapaba y eso es lo que llamaba la atención. Las vendas y tiritas que había en sus piernas estaban a la vista de todo el mundo.

Nami estiró un poco la prenda hacia abajo para que la tapara un poco más de cuerpo, ya que las miradas atentas de todos los hombres la ponían incómoda pero con esto solo logró que sus pechos se marcaran más con la prenda, lo que provocó que Shachi y Penguin empezaran a desangrarse un poco por la nariz, al estilo de Sanji anteriormente.

-¿Qué tiene de malo mi sudadera, señorita Nami? -el capitán había vuelto a hablar, se estaba divirtiendo con las caras que le ponía la chica.

- ¡Que es _TUYA_! -gritó ella acercándose a él y quedando a medio palmo de distancia.

-Yo no la he obligado a ponérsela -se defendió Law alzando una ceja, burlesco- Puede ir desnuda si lo prefiere.

- ¡Prefiero ir desnuda que con esto! -chilló la joven aún más alto, lo dijo por puro orgullo pero se arrepintió al momento de decirlo.

-Pues no sé que hace aún con ello puesto -declaró el pirata ampliando aún más su sonrisa divertida- señorita Nami.

Nami le gruñó pero no hizo caso omiso de sus palabras. Aquel hombre no iba a ganarla y menos iba a dejarla en ridículo, ya había tenido bastante con vestir con su ropa que encima se intentaba reír más de ella. Tragó en seco la poca saliva que tenía en su garganta y se llevó dos manos al final de la prenda, completamente furiosa y decidida a hacerlo. Sus manos levantaron toda la prenda y por último sacó los brazos de las dos mangas. Había tenido narices de hacerlo y se cruzó de brazos, para orgullo el suyo.

Penguin y Shachi tenían una cara de completa felicidad al mirar a Nami, pues ahora solo llevaba unas vendas tapándole el pecho y su ropa interior inferior, mostraba demasiado. La mujer ignoró los silbidos del resto de la tripulación y los sangrados nasales de algunos, y le tiró la sudadera prácticamente a la cara a Law, quién tenía un poco de ganas de reírse ante aquella situación.

-Vete a la mierda, Trafalgar- y con esto la joven se dio la vuelta y se marchó medio corriendo por el pasillo con dirección a su cuarto.

-El capitán no sabe tratar con mujeres... - murmuraron algunos pero una mirada asesina de su superior los cayó al instante.

La sala ahora estaba un poco más en silencio. Shachi y Penguin se intentaban recuperar limpiándose la sangre de la nariz. Law tenía su sudadera entre las manos y un leve olor a mandarinas subió a su rostro. Suspiró, se había divertido bastante en ese momento.

-Capitán, podría ponerse un mono, como nosotros- Bepo ahora se dirigía al pirata, al cual se le había ocurrido aquella idea después de observar todo aquello.

El cirujano no le contestó pero una nueva sonrisa había aparecido en sus labios, él también había pensado en ello pero prefirió molestar a la navegante y ver su reacción. Se cruzó de brazos mirando el plato de comida que había frente a él y que no había probado aún. Aquella mujer era bastante curiosa, enfadica, a veces se comportaba como una niña, se asustaba demasiado y se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos, pero ante todo, ella era muy _orgullosa._


	5. Capítulo 4: Una gata escurridiza

**Nota1:** como siempre gracias a _kona kana lee, sakurita-1491, Traffy, hanasho, Nami Haki y Sabina-Chan_ por sus comentarios. Y a todas las demás personas que le dan a favoritos o siguen el fic, o que simplemente se molestan en di prisa en escribirlo, no quería tampoco tardar mucho y eso. Además gracias a los comentarios, la inspiración me viene como si nada. Ideas tengo de sobra para continuar y me hace feliz ver que hay gente que le gusta. Gracias por pasaros por aquí. Para quien le gustaría ver a Nami con la ropa de Law, que apareció en el capítulo anterior, esta foto es algo parecido: www(punto) /pin/511299363916789602/

**Nota2:** ya tengo elegida la imagen del One-shot de Monet y Law (necesito una buena imagen que me inspire un buen argumento), sé que voy a contar en él pero aún me falta pensar bien los detalles y desarrollarlo, pero empezar ya lo he empezado.

**Aclaración:** los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda, yo solo los uso para escribir esta historia por pura diversión.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO CUATRO: UNA GATA ESCURRIDIZA**

Habían pasado ya un par de horas después del pequeño incidente con la sudadera y ahora Nami estaba sentada en el borde de su cama. Media hora antes, dos miembros de la tripulación y un oso -el cual le había parecido muy adorable- se pasaron por su habitación y llamando con cuidado, le entregaron una prenda blanca bastante bien doblada y una bandeja de comida. Nami les agradeció por su amabilidad aunque aún no se fiaba mucho de ellos, menos del oso, en él confiaba mucho desde la primera vez que lo vio. Y casi los saca a patadas porque los dos hombres se habían quedado mirándola fijamente y con una cara de felicidad bastante llamativa al verla escasa de ropa.

Después de que se marcharan y ella les cerrara la puerta en la cara, dejó la prenda doblada sobre su silla y se dispuso a comer tranquilamente. Su enfado había desaparecido pero eso no quitaba que su odio hacia su "capitán" iba en aumento cada vez que él se intentaba burlar de ella. Nami suspiró mientras tomaba el tazón de sopa con fideos que había sobre la bandeja, con unos pequeños palillos iba tomando unos pocos de ellos y los llevaba a sus labios. Su estómago agradeció y mucho que le diera algo de comer, porque llevaba mucho sin probar comida alguna y tenía muchísima hambre. No tanto como suele tener Luffy, que necesita comer en cantidades industriales para sentirse algo lleno. Ella con ese tazón de sopa y unas bolitas de arroz sobre un pequeño plato le habían valido perfectamente. Además, tenía que cuidar su figura.

Su mano se posó sobre su estómago ya lleno y suspiró cansada. La bandeja la había dejado sobre el escritorio y ahora había cogido la prenda blanca. La miraba con curiosidad, aquellos hombres le dijeron que era la única ropa que tenían para ella y que ojalá le sirviera. No sabía que era y quería probársela al menos, seguramente acabaría haciéndole un par de retoques para que le quedara bien pero de momento lo principal era ver como le quedaba. Cogiendo de la zona de los hombros, la prenda cayó desdoblada hacia abajo y Nami levantó una ceja cuando vio lo que era. ¿Un mono de trabajo? Ah, y encima con la bandera de la banda.

-Creo que algo se podrá hacer... -susurró Nami mirando cada detalle de la prenda, analizando los diferentes diseños que le podría dar para que fuera bien para ella y su estilo.

* * *

-Capitán, ya esta todo listo para el desembarque -habló uno de los piratas de la banda en la cubierta del submarino.

Trafalgar Law mantenía la vista baja, sus ojos estaban ocultos bajo la visera de su conocido gorro y su espada estaba apoyada en su hombro mientras se frotaba la barbilla, pensativo. La banda había llegado a otra isla de Grand Line y atracarían allí el submarino por varios días. Necesitaban ciertos suministros médicos y comida, varios hombres estaban en la cubierta preparados para bajar cuando el capitán lo ordenara pero este parecía esperar algo.

-Capitán, estamos esperando sus órdenes -dijo otro de ellos acercándose al hombre, hablándole siempre con respeto.

-Solo esperen un momento, quiero que vayan con la señorita Nami -su vista se había alzado hacia el mar y su rostro mantenía una sonrisa de lado- Llegará en poco y estoy seguro que nos sorprenderá con algo nuevo.

Y la predicción de Law no había tardado en cumplirse nada, pues cuatro segundos después de acabar de hablar la puerta de cubierta se había abierto de un portazo y los silbidos de varios de sus hombres habían llegado a sus oídos. Se giró hacia la izquierda y miró de reojo a la recién llegada Nami, quien parecía buscarle con la mirada. Cuando dio con él, se acercó a paso rápido pero precavido y una sonrisa adornaba sus labios.

- Ya veo como trata las cosas que le dejamos, señorita Nami -susurró el hombre cuando ella estuvo frente a él, la miraba de arriba abajo una y otra vez alzando una ceja.

La navegante había llevado a la práctica su idea de "mejorar" la prenda que le habían dado. Empezó por arrancar ambas perneras del mono hasta quedar como un pantalón corto que mostraba algunas vendas sobre su piel y sus esbeltas piernas, luego también retiró las mangas y la cremallera estaba abierta hasta el inicio de las vendas del pecho, mostrando bastante piel. Al menos ella no se quejaría del calor porque iba bastante fresca. Sus tacones marrones realzaban su figura y llevaba el cabello suelto, quería taparse la brecha que tenía en la cabeza. La cálida y suave brisa de la isla ondeaba su pelo anaranjado hacia atrás.

-Solo lo he mejorado -dijo ella con desdén y cruzándose de brazos- ¿Tienes algún problema?

Uno de los piratas se había quedado mirándola mientras caminaba y no se dio cuenta que llegaba al final de la cubierta. Se golpeó con la valla y se cayó al mar. El resto de los hombres dejaron de mirar a Nami para ir a socorrer a su compañero en apuros, que no sabía nadar y pedía ayuda a gritos. Law a veces pensaba que aquella mujer era una molestia porque distraía a sus hombres y luego las tareas no estaban hechas. Eso lo enfadaba bastante pero eso no quitaba que debía de aguantarlo, esa mujer le era demasiado útil y no podía quitársela de en medio, por mucho que lo deseara.

- Es usted la que va medio desnuda delante de una tripulación con todo hombres, no yo -dijo él como si fuera lo más obvio, ampliando la sonrisa de sus labios- señorita Nami.

Nami iba a replicarle algo pero uno de sus hombres interrumpió su charla. -¡Capitán! -uno de los piratas esperaba a que le atendiera.

-¿Si? -el rostro del cirujano se había girado para mirar a su subordinado.

-Shachi y Penguin ya volvieron del pueblo -dijo este, con voz firme- No encontraron rastro alguno de marines por la zona o un cuartel. Estamos esperando a que nos deje bajar.

-Eso es una buena noticia, nos causará menos problemas -reflexionó el pirata- Podéis iros al pueblo a comprar lo que os he pedido. Ah, y llevaros a la señorita Nami con vosotros.

-¿Eh? -dijo la aludida con un tono que delataba desagrado ante la orden- ¿Por qué me tengo que bajar con ellos?

-Porque lo ordeno yo -le había contestado el capitán, imponente frente a ella- Les ayudarás a comprar material médico y demás cosas.

-¿Y... al menos me darás dinero para comprarme ropa, no? -preguntó ella un poco dudosa y rascándose la nuca.

-¿Por qué, señorita Nami? Si su nuevo atuendo le favorece mucho...-su tono completamente irónico y con la única intención de molestarla para ponerla de los nervios.

La navegante se aguantó el soltarle un par de palabras mal sonantes por su sarcasmo, cuando vio que el resto de la tripulación se estaba yendo ya. Se fue detrás de ellos pero antes de marcharse, Law la llamó con un grito y cuando se giró, por acto reflejo cogió un objeto que este le había lanzado. En las manos de Nami estaba su Clima Tact, el metal de las varas brillaba como nuevo. Hacía muchos días que no lo veía y pensó que lo había perdido. Eso significaba que tal vez había algún peligro en la isla y ella necesitaría defenderse si lo requería el momento. Aunque también significaba una oportunidad para huir y esto el cirujano lo sabía pero confiaba en la inteligencia de Nami, y en su capacidad para pensar las consecuencias que traería el que intentara marcharse. O si no, ya se encargaría él personalmente de buscarla y eso a ella no le iba a gustar nada.

* * *

El pueblo que había en la isla de primavera no era ni muy grande ni excesivamente pequeño. Había algunos turistas pero ningún rastro de la Marina o de otros piratas. Los integrantes de los Piratas Heart paseaban por las calles del pueblo, mucha gente se quedaba mirándolos por su manera de vestir pero luego pasaban de largo. Unos pocos se habían pasado por una tienda de medicinas y otros a por comida para la cocina del submarino. El resto había estado esperando fuera de las tiendas hasta que sus compañeros volvieran, y junto a ellos estaba Nami.

Era la tercera vez que suspiraba en menos de dos minutos, la navegante estaba sentada en un banco de la calle, debajo de un árbol. Algunos hombres que pasaban la miraban varios segundos y ella lo notaba pero también lo ignoraba. Se aburría y mucho, estaba ya casi anocheciendo y ella contemplaba el cielo oscurecer por momentos. Se enfadó un poco al principio porque Law no le diera dinero para comprar cosas pero al ver tantos turistas pasar por la calle, pensó que podría robar a algún descuidado perfectamente y comprarse algo.

Era la primera vez que "iba de compras" sin comprar nada, se había quedado mirando como los piratas compraban cajas y cajas de cosas y lo iban llevando donde estaba amarrado el submarino, mientras ella se quedaba allí siendo vigilada por varios hombres, porque no se fiaban de ella y pensaban que se podía escapar, bueno, sus ideas no estaban muy lejos. Unos pasos se acercaron a Nami, quien estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Creo...que no nos hemos presentado -la voz de un hombre llegó hasta sus oídos, la había escuchado antes y levantó la mirada.

Ante ella estaba otro de los miembros de la banda pirata a la que estaba obligada a pertener, vestido con un mono blanco bastante limpio y con la insignia de la banda. Su rostro se escondía bajo un gorro blanco con una pelota de lana roja en la punta sobre el que tenía escrito "Penguin". El hombre sonreía ante la mirada de la navegante, esperando una respuesta de ella. Ella pensó que no parecía muy peligroso por su aspecto, así que se dio el lujo de hablar un poco con él.

-Nami -dijo la joven levantándose de su asiento y mirando al chico que había delante de ella.

-Lo sé -reconoció él ampliando su sonrisa- Yo soy Penguin.

- ¡Y yo Shachi! -una voz sus espaldas se había alzado, la persona a quien pertenecía aquella voz avanzaba corriendo hacia ellos dos y pronto se paró frente a la mujer.

Y frente a Nami estaban los dos chicos que se habían pasado antes por su habitación y le habían llevado la comida y ropa. Shachi era más algo que Penguin, con el cabello largo y pelirrojo pero su cara tampoco se veía. El pirata había escuchado de lejos a su compañero hablar con la joven navegante y no quería perdérselo, pensaba que tenía mucha suerte de tener a un nuevo miembro pero lo importante que era una mujer, y tenía que reconocer que Nami era agradable a la vista.

-Señorita Nami, discúlpeme por haberme presentado así -dijo el hombre inclinándose levemente ante la mujer, llamándola igual que la llamaba su capitán.

Penguin se había quedado mirándolo de reojo, siempre se comportaba así de idiota cuando veía a una chica guapa y encima, ella estaría en la tripulación por bastante tiempo. Así que estaría aguantando sus estupideces varias veces al día. A Nami no parecía molestarle sus presencias, en el fondo echaba de menos una compañía agradable y como sus nakamas estaban un poco lejos y su maestro también, en ellos vio algo parecido. En cierto modo le recordaban a algunos de sus compañeros masculinos y pensó que podría llevarse bien con ellos en poco tiempo.

No tuvo problema en hablar por un buen rato con ellos, les preguntaba un poco de donde eran y a qué se dedicaban. Ambos piratas eran médicos como su capitán y lo ayudaban en su trabajo. Penguin era del North Blue como Trafalgar Law y se unió a él cuando fundó los Piratas Heart, Shachi se unió a la banda algo más tarde. Nami les contó que era del East Blue, tenía una hermana mayor que ella y que además se dedicaba a la navegación y a la cartografía.

Los tres iban hablando mientras daban un paseo, eso estaba permitido mientras Nami no se escapara y estaba siendo vigilada, así que de momento no hacían nada malo. La noche iba cayendo y hacía un poco más de frío. Se habían pasado como una hora hablando de las anécdotas que había vivido Nami durante el tiempo que estuvo con sus nakamas y ambos piratas rieron en varias ocasiones. Les contó que se encontraron con una ballena gigante al entrar en Grand Line, después tuvieron que ayudar a la princesa de Arabasta, como Nami enfermó en Little Garden, también que conocieron a médico de la banda, Chopper, en la isla de invierno de Drum. Incluso cuando fueron a Skypiea y a Water 7, enfrentándose al CP-9 en Ennies Lobby. Hasta les había contado que un hombre se había empeñado en casarse con ella cuando estuvieron en Thriller Bark y la secuestró.

Nami había empezado a tener frío y los chicos lo notaron también al ver a la joven tiritar, a más de uno le gustaría darle calor pero debían ser educados. Habían estado paseando por el pueblo mientras hablaban y ahora tenían un bar delante de ellos. Shachi dijo a su compañero que el resto ya había dejado las provisiones en el barco y podían entrar un rato, que necesitaban un descanso. Aunque Penguin tenía miedo de la reacción que pudiera tener su capitán ante tomar el descanso. Es cierto que se quedarían unos días allí y que no había marines a la vista, estaban fuera de peligro, pero algo le decía que no por mucho tiempo.

-Vamos, entremos -Shachi se había adelantado a sus pasos y a cualquier queja por parte de Penguin, abriendo la puerta del local para que entrara Nami.

La navegante le sonrió por su acción y entró por la puerta, pronto su cuerpo dejó de tener frío porque la temperatura de dentro era más cálida y más cómoda. Sus compañeros habían entrado y se acercaron a la barra a pedir algo, ella fue con ellos pero no pudo evitar mirar a unos hombres sentados en una de las mesas cercanas, estaban jugando a las cartas y apostaban dinero. Eso le había dado una buena idea. Con la excusa de que no le apetecía nada más, pidió solo un zumo al dueño del bar, un hombre bastante corpulento con una cicatriz que le cruzaba un ojo y con cara de pocos amigos mientras secaba un par de vasos.

La mujer le había dado un pequeño sorbo al vaso y pronto se ganó la mirada de varios hombres. Nami se había acercado a la mesa donde jugaban a las cartas y se había sentado sin pedir permiso algo. Puso unos billetes sobre la mesa -los cuales había robado a uno de ellos sin darse cuenta- y esperó a que le dieran sus cartas. Al principio se sorprendieron pero después todos ellos estaban sonriendo, pues pensaban que la navegante no sabría jugar casi por ser una mujer y podían arruinarla en un momento.

Pues unos cuantos minutos más tarde casi estaban llorando por ella. Nami tenía un buen saco en su posesión lleno de dinero, les había ganado a todos una y otra vez y se había llevado todo. Se levantó de la silla sonriendo y sacando la lengua a los perdedores. Se marchó a la barra de nuevo y sus dos compañeros la miraban incrédulos, nunca habían visto a alguien jugar tan bien. Claro, Nami era experta en juegos que le proporcionaran dinero rápido.

Pero su mirada se ensombreció un momento, es cierto que se lo había pasado bien hablando antes con esos dos pero su plan debía seguir en marcha. Ella iba a escapar esa noche, sí o sí. Con gesto inocente se acercó a Penguin, que estaba girado a Shachi. El camarero les dio dos copas más con alguna bebida que contendría alcohol y cuando este se hubo marchado, Nami de forma astuta vertió en las bebidas un pequeño sobre sin olor alguno, con unos polvos blancos. Los había conseguido unas horas antes, cuando estuvo trasteando por su cuarto, los vio en el cajón al lado de su mesita y no dejaba de sospechar que Law los había usado anteriormente con ella.

Rápidamente se puso a beber su zumo, haciendo como si nada. Pero alguien había visto todo eso y ella no se había dado cuenta. El dueño del bar había reconocido a Nami como la gata ladrona y se disponía a avisar a la marina con su den-den mushi desde su despacho, aquella pirata era peligrosa y más aún sabiendo a que banda pertenecía. Shachi y Penguin se giraron a hablar con Nami, bebieron de sus copas y le dijeron que si quería volver al submarino, era algo tarde ya. Pero poco más pudo decir, pues un grito interrumpió su pequeña charla.

- ¡Ha sido ella! -gritó uno de los hombres a los cuales había ganado anteriormente a las cartas, señalándola- ¡Aquella mujer me ha robado!

Nami frunció el ceño y cogió su bolsa de dinero rápidamente, escapó del local corriendo como si no hubiera mañana. Sus compañeros piratas no pudieron impedirlo, pues ambos habían quedado dormidos sobre la barra del bar, no se habían dado cuenta de que la navegante había echado somníferos a sus bebidas, habían sido demasiado descuidados. Es cierto que se lo había pasado bien hablando con ellos y recordando a sus nakamas, pero esto era más importante. Debía volver a tomar sus estudios y un año más tarde regresar al archipiélago Sabaody. Ella quería devolver a Luffy todo lo que la había ayudado él a ella. Tenía una deuda bastante grande con él y se había prometido a si misma cumplirla, pase lo que pase.

* * *

Una hora después de los hechos del bar, en otro lugar de la isla, Trafalgar Law estaba en la cubierta de su submarino observando las estrellas. Su codo estaba apoyado en la barandilla que delimitaba el borde y miraba sin prestar mucha atención como pasaban algunas nubes cerca de la luna, y estas evitaban que su luz iluminara la superficie. Hacía relativamente algo de frío pero el chico apenas lo notaba vestido con su abrigo negro. Si la tranquilidad era algo que le gustara y mucho, ese momento no le gustaba. Pues tenía la corazonada que algo malo estaba pasando y sabía que tenía que ver con la navegante.

Intuía que algo pasaba con ella, incluso se pensó el ir al pueblo a buscarla a ella y sus subordinados. Había decidido confiar en ellos pero no se fiaba de Nami, no se habría ganado su apodo por nada. Llevaba unos cuantos minutos pensativos, tenía la decisión de ir a por ella. Si esa mujer se marchaba, acabaría con todo lo que había estado planeando durante mucho tiempo. Y no podría llevar a cabo su venganza ni nada. Aquella navegante era importante, si quería que fuese como lo tenía planeado. Y no le daría el gusto de escaparse, y menos de él.

-Capitán -la voz de Bepo a sus espaldas le sacó de sus pensamientos- ¿Le pasa algo?

-No -negó Law quitando su vista del cielo mientras se giraba y miraba al oso frente a él.

-Yo estoy algo preocupado...-reconoció él mirando hacia el suelo- Lo siento.

-Si quieres, Bepo, podemos ir a ver -dijo el capitán de forma tranquila, sabía lo que le preocupaba al animal.

El oso levantó su mirada del suelo y su expresión había cambiado, ya no estaba triste sino feliz. Le preocupaba que algo le hubiera pasado a sus compañeros y también a la chica, pues veía que para su capitán era alguien importante -no llegaba a comprender en qué sentido pues las emociones humanas eran difíciles de entender para él, pero sabía que algo había.

Su expresión de felicidad delataba una clara afirmación y el pirata solo atinó a sonreír levemente de lado. Ambos se marcharon caminando hacia la rampa que había al final de la cubierta, con la cual podrían acceder a tierra firme. El cirujano había entregado al animal su famosa espada, confiaba en él lo suficiente para ello y este le hacía feliz hacerlo. Tampoco les dio tiempo a avanzar mucho, pues el sonido a lo lejos de alguien corriendo hacia ellos les hizo pararse.

Law sabía quienes eran, lo había sentido bastante antes de escucharlo pero Bepo se había asustado un poco. No muy lejos aparecieron dos figuras en la costa, que iban corriendo hacia el submarino de la banda, hasta llegar y frenarse en seco. Las dos personas por las que había estado preocupándose el animal momentos antes estaban delante de ellos. Shachi y Penguin no podían casi ni respirar, y la navegante no estaba con ellos. Había pasado algo y Law lo sabía.

-¡ Ella...! -consiguió articular Shachi después de recuperar un poco el aliento , escaso por haber corrido a máxima velocidad un buen rato- ¡cap...capitán! _¡Ella... ha escapado!_

* * *

_Cualquier opinión o sugerencia será bien recibida. Gracias por leer._


	6. Capítulo 5: Una gata arrinconada

**Nota1:** gracias a _Zeydeis, sakurita-1491, hanasho y Trafalgar geo_ por sus comentarios. En el fondo me esperaba alguno más pero da igual, me hace feliz que me comenteis lo que opináis de la historia y me gusta ver que lo que escribo entretiene a alguien. Esa es mi motivación para escribir y mi inspiración.

**Nota2:** me dí prisa para escribir este capítulo, tenía muchas ideas claras para él, además de que no escribiré más por dos días (viene mi novio a mi casa y quiero pasar tiempo con él xD), pero antes de que llegue el miércoles de la semana que viene, prometo tener el siguiente capítulo preparado! Gracias por leer.

**Aclaración: **los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda, yo solo los uso para escribir esta historia por pura diversión.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO CINCO: UNA GATA ARRINCONADA**

Nami había conseguido escapar del bar sin que la atraparan aquellos hombres que la perseguían tan insistentemente. Aunque fuera de noche y en la calle no había mucha gente, a más de una persona tuvo que darle un buen placaje para que se apartara de su camino. Llevaba su Clima Tact armado en una mano y en la otra la bolsa repleta de dinero, que por nada del mundo soltaría. Aquellos hombres la gritaban y perseguían por todas las calles, aunque no estaban precisamente delgados corrían como el demonio. Y no era precisamente cómodo correr con tacones, Nami necesitaba parar en algún lugar y despistarles, no podría aguantar mucho más el rato.

-¡Búsquenla bien! -gritó uno de ellos sacando una pistola de su abrigo- No puede haber ido muy lejos.

Tres de ellos se dispersaron por las oscuras callejuelas mientras Nami se dejaba escurrir hacia abajo apoyada en un muro, hasta que acabó sentada sobre el suelo. Intentaba calmar su respiración agitada. Por lo que había oído en el bar de antes, no muy lejos de allí había otro pueblo con puerto también. Su plan era cruzar el bosque que los separaba y llegar hasta allí, tenía dinero suficiente para alquilar un pequeño barco y marcharse de aquella isla de una vez por todas.

En el fondo le daba pena haber tratado así a Shachi y Penguin, pero ellos evitarían sus planes de escapar si no les dormía, no tuvo más remedio. Se preguntó si estarían bien, también pensó en si ya se habrían despertado, había pasado ya veinte minutos desde que había escapado y desconocía la duración de los somníferos. Tal vez se había pasado un poco con la cantidad que echó en las bebidas, pero ojalá no hubiera sido así. Ya sentía lo suficientemente mal como para pensar en eso.

Se levantó del suelo de nuevo con rapidez y salió de aquel pueblo, sumiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche entre los enormes árboles que la separaban de su futura huida. Lo que ella ignoraba es que estaba siendo buscada por los marines no muy lejos de allí. Al momento de escapar del bar, el dueño había avisado a una patrulla de marines que había por la zona, normalmente se escondían para que los piratas se pensaran que estaban seguros y así pillarlos desprevenidos.

Unos diez hombres buscaban por el pueblo pero pronto uno de ellos había encontrado un rastro de huellas que iban hacia el bosque, el tamaño del pie era pequeño, así que lo siguieron pensando que era de Nami y no fallaron. Iban con extrema cautela, pues el sujeto al que iban a atrapar era un miembro de los piratas del Sombrero de Paja, una banda clasifica como tremendamente peligrosa. La navegante corría por el bosque guiada por su sentido de la orientación -no como el de Zoro-, miraba la posición de las estrellas y podía saber a que dirección iba. Numerosos ojos la vigilaban desde la oscuridad del bosque, entre los árboles. A cada paso que daba la mujer, podían saborear ya el inminente bocado.

* * *

Poco a poco sus sentidos iban despertando, podían oír ruido de fondo y su propia respiración, sus bocas completamente secas pidiendo algo de líquido. Por fin se aventuraron a abrir los ojos y no se encontraron algo muy agradable. Shachi y Penguin levantaron la cabeza de la barra del bar donde habían estado tiempo antes con Nami. El primero estaba bostezando como si hubiera estado durmiendo por días y el segundo solo se estiraba. Ambos se miraron preguntándose qué había pasado, no recordaban muy bien y tampoco entendían como despertaron en aquel lugar.

-Ya era hora -dijo alguien a su lado, ambos piratas se giraron para encontrarse con el dueño del local- Lleváis una hora durmiendo ahí tirados.

-¿Nos...dormimos? -le había preguntado Penguin sin poder creérselo aún.

-Aquella pirata que estaba con vosotros -iba explicándoles mientras acababa de secar un par de vasos de cristal con un trapo- Algo os echó en la bebida, que ni os disteis cuenta. Luego escapó, llamé a los marines, no quiero problemas en mi local y menos estar envuelto en líos con piratas.

Los dos médicos habían escuchado con atención lo que decía aquel hombre, Nami hacia una hora que se había escapado y un grupo de marines la buscaba para apresarla. Eso no era nada bueno, ambos coincidieron en lo que debían hacer: avisar corriendo a su capitán. Pagaron al hombre del bar y salieron a toda velocidad del lugar, estaban metidos en un buen problema. Seguro que el cirujano les mataría por haber sido tan descuidados o por haber tardado tanto, una de las dos sería la excusa de su temprana muerte.

Penguin tragó saliva mientras evitaba pensar en esa posibilidad, no quería acabar así. Los dos apretaron el paso, atravesando la calle a gran velocidad, no había nadie por las calles y entonces su camino no era entorpecido. Ambos piratas estaba ciertamente preocupados por Nami, entendían las razones de escapar de Nami para irse con sus nakamas de verdad, pero ella entraba en los planes de su capitán y debían obedecerle: vigilar a la navegante, costara lo que costara. Habían sido demasiado confiados y eso fue un buen descuido por su parte, Nami se la había jugado y reído de ellos.

Todos esos pensamientos atacaban la mente de los jóvenes piratas, estos ya casi estaban en donde el submarino había sido amarrado, pues llevaban ya unos cuantos minutos corriendo sin parar y a la misma altura el uno del otro. Pronto bajaron una pequeña cuesta y tenían la playa frente a ellos, la luna se reflejaba en la superficie del agua y sobre la estructura del medio de transporte de la banda. Pudieron distinguir en la costa dos figuras, que una era obviamente Bepo, por su silueta y el otro, el capitán, por su altura y su espada.

Ambos se habían girado en su dirección, esperando ver quien se estaba acercando a gran velocidad. Sus corazones se salían del pecho, sus pulmones demandaban más y más oxígeno que no les era dado. Se habían frenado finalmente frente a los otros dos piratas, Shachi estaba apoyado en el suelo intentando recuperar la respiración y Shachi agachado levemente, intentando lo mismo que su compañero pirata.

-¡ Ella...! -consiguió articular Shachi después de recuperar un poco el aliento , escaso por haber corrido a máxima velocidad un buen rato- ¡cap...capitán! ¡_Ella... ha escapado!_

El chico comenzó a toser después de haber hablado y Penguin le daba leves palmaditas en la espalda para que no se pusiera peor. No tuvo que levantar la mirada para saber que los pasos apresurados que escuchaba alejarse de ellos eran de su capitán. En el fondo ambos se aliviaron por no haber recibido una bronca, pues atrapar a la señorita Nami era más importante aún para él. Bepo se había quedado ahí quieto, le hubiera gustado acompañarle pero cuando le quitó la espada y le miró, con aquellos ojos grises furiosos, supo que no era el mejor momento. Los tres se marcharon de nuevo al submarino, esperarían que más tarde él llegara con la joven navegante. No había de qué preocuparse.

* * *

Nami se protegía con los brazos su cara, que acababan cortados y llenos de heridas sangrantes, para su mala suerte al ser de noche no pudo ver que se había metido en una zona con zarzas y no podía parar de correr. Sabía que la perseguían y no podía echarse ahora atrás. Sujetaba su Clima Tact de manera firme por si tenía que usarlo para defenderse y no podía parar de pensar en sus nakamas. Pronto, volvería con sus estudios y unos meses después se reunirían todos juntos en Sabaody. Pensar en ellos es lo que le daba fuerzas para seguir.

La navegante tropezó con una rama que había en el suelo medio escondida, casi se cae pero lo pudo evitar a tiempo y mantuvo el equilibrio. La luna y las estrellas iluminaban su camino entre aquellas oscuras ramas llenas de espinas, que finalizó cuando la mujer puso un pie sobre una superficie algo viscosa. Había llegado a un pequeño claro rodeado de aquellas zarzas espinosas y el suelo estaba embarrado por las últimas lluvias.

Avanzó un poco hasta quedar en el centro, su mirada se alzó al cielo, a la luna que se alzaba sobre ella y la iluminaba tranquila. Como deseaba que todo eso se acabara, le gustaría irse a la casa que tenía en Whetarea, darse una buena ducha y dormir en su cómoda cama. Una suave brisa sopló en aquel momento y la hizo temblar de frío. Y pronto de miedo, pues escuchó en la oscuridad que una rama había crujido. Tragó saliva audiblemente y empuñó su extraña arma con ambas manos, temiéndose lo peor.

Unos cinco pares de ojos rojos se abrieron entre el bosque, mirándola directamente. Podía escuchar los gruñidos provenientes de aquellos animales, la habían estado acechando y ahora, querían reclamar a su presa. Nami temblaba de miedo, aquello no le gustaba nada pues estaba rodeada por aquellas fieras. Miró a su alrededor y tan pronto como lo hizo, una de ellas avanzó hacia el claro. Pudo ver mejor su figura, un lobo de gran tamaño y completamente negro, ojos rojos como la sangre, la baba colgaba de su boca abierta provista de dientes afilados como cuchillos. Y no estaba solo, había cuatro más de esos.

Nami en esos casos gritaba y corría, esperando que algún nakama la ayudara, como Luffy o Sanji, pero ahora estaba sola y debía defender sola. De nuevo se sentía inútil por ser tan débil y haber estado dependiendo de los demás, por eso admiraba a Luffy. Siempre animado, siempre motivado por cada enemigo, por muy fuerte que fuera lo daría todo por ayudar a las personas que le importaban. Ahora debía creer en ella misma, al fin y al cabo era la navegante del futuro rey de los piratas, ¡y desde luego no pensaba morir allí!

Agitó con velocidad su Clima Tact y pronto el claro se llenó de pequeñas nubes negras, al momento en que las fieras se habían lanzado a atacar a Nami. La luna iluminó su cruenta batalla por la supervivencia en aquel lugar, mientras la sangre era derramada sobre la tierra mojada.

* * *

Law desconocía cuantas veces había maldecido a aquella mujer, lo había hecho tantas veces que perdió la cuenta hace un rato. Llevaba un rato yendo tras ella, había ido al pueblo en un momento y pronto encontró el rastro de Nami, yendo al bosque, pero con ello, las pisadas de varias personas más. Serían de los marines que habían sido avisados por aquel dueño del bar, que anteriormente Shachi y Penguin le habían contado por encima. Debía apresurarse, la noche se hacía cada vez más fría.

Su respiración era agitada, había estado corriendo y lo seguía haciendo. Intentaba mantener la calma, hacía frío pero lo ignoraba, lo sabía porque su respiración era vaho. No le quedaría mucho para llegar al pueblo vecino y estaba seguro de que aquello era lo que Nami deseaba en su pequeño plan de huida. Realmente fue descuidado con lo de dejar los somníferos en el cuarto, ella se había aprovechado. Era una mujer bastante astuta y debía reconocerlo, pero se había pasado en jugársela a él, al cirujano de la muerte.

Muchos posibles castigos se le pasaron por la cabeza cuando la atrapara y la llevara de nuevo al submarino después de aquella pequeña aventura, todos tenían que ver con torturas y dolor. Pero, se enfadó al recordar que no podía hacerle daño, ella seguía siendo importante para sus futuros planes aunque ahora estaba siendo una carga muy pesada. La volvió a maldecir en sus pensamientos, también pidió que no hubiera echo ninguna tontería, pero sabía que eso sería un milagro si se cumplía. Así que siguió su camino entre los oscuros árboles del bosque, guiado por el pequeño rastro de las pisadas de la navegante, hasta que un pequeño brillo rojo le llamó la atención.

Se había parado para observar una rama a su izquierda, de esta goteaba un líquido rojo bastante bien reconocible y hacía ruido al caer contra las hojas que estaban debajo de la rama espinosa. Una sonrisa ladeada había aparecido en su rostro cuando tomó en su dedo una pequeña gota de aquella sangre y la había lamido por un momento.

-Espero que no le haya pasado nada, señorita Nami...-susurró él volviendo a tomar su camino aún con la sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

La navegante andaba tambaleándose un poco, se agarraba un brazo con la mano del otro. Su pelea contra aquellos lobos había terminado unos minutos antes pero con unas trágicas consecuencias para ella. Había logrado dejar a todos inconscientes pero uno de ellos había logrado morderle su brazo izquierdo y otro había conseguido arañarle una pierna. Ya no podía avanzar corriendo como antes, su brazo sangraba poco a poco, su sangre se escurría entre los dedos y caía finalmente al suelo.

Pero no había querido esconderse ni nada así, si paraba no sabía que criaturas peores podía encontrarse en aquel lugar y ya no estaba como para defenderse bien. Le dolía hasta respirar, sus pulmones le pedían más oxígeno, su garganta algo de agua. Pero ambas necesidades eran imposibles de satisfacer. La joven seguía caminando costosamente entre el oscuro bosque, guiada por las estrellas, ya quedaba menos... Y estaría en el siguiente pueblo, si idea de escapar habría sido un éxito y podría volver junto a sus nakamas. Le daba igual entonces lo mal que pudiera salir herida, solo le importaba volver con ellos. Ya había arriesgado su vida por ellos en ocasiones anteriores, ¿por qué no otra vez?

Una sonrisa había aparecido en el rostro de la joven, podrían llamarla loca por sonreír en aquella situación pero se sentía feliz. Recordaba cuando muchas veces había cantado el Sake de Binks junto a sus compañeros, mientras Brook tocaba el piano o el violín. Debía luchar porque aquello volviera a poder realizarse, volver era su sueño. ¡Y vaya que si lo haría!

Pero pronto su sonrisa había desaparecido cuando se oyó el sonido de un disparo rozándole. Un mechón de su pelo había caído cortado al suelo, su cuerpo temblaba por completo de nuevo, sus ojos estaban abiertos hasta lo imposible, no podría describir la angustia que sentía en aquel momento. Se mordió sus labios, maltratándolos más de lo que ya estaban, pronto habían empezado a sangrar de nuevo pero lo ignoró.

-Gata Ladrona, Nami -dijo un hombre con voz firme a su espalda, escuchó como cargaba su arma- No oponga resistencia y no le haremos daño alguno.

La pequeña patrulla de marines la había alcanzado finalmente por culpa de su incapacidad de correr por las heridas que su cuerpo tenía. Ciertamente se sentía mareada un poco por la pérdida de sangre pero ya más tarde lo arreglaría o acabaría muerta, no lo sabía. Pero no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados viendo como aquellos hombres cortaban su sueño por la mitad y se lo llevaban lejos, haciéndola sufrir más aún.

Nami empuñó el arma una vez más con fuerza y su brazo se resintió un poco por el esfuerzo pero lo ignoró. Se dio la vuelta lentamente, su miedo se había ido de nuevo. Tal vez estaba loca por volver a sonreír, delante de su posible muerte pero ella no tenía miedo. Estaba llena de determinación, de determinación que impediría que su cuerpo cayera aún después de haber sido herido letalmente. No, ella iba a luchar y si perdía la vida, lo haría luchando con todas sus fuerzas por sus nakamas. Por una vez, no se mostraba como alguien cobarde o débil.

Dio un paso hacia los hombres lentamente, con su Clima Tact aún en la mano. Nada más pudo lo agitó levemente y una pequeña serie de nubes negras salían de aquel extraño aparato ante los ojos incrédulos de los marines que la observaban con sus armas apuntándola.

-Le hemos dicho que se esté quieta -dijo el que parecía el jefe del grupo, mientras desenvainaba su espada y avanzaba hacia la navegante-...maldita mujer.

Nami levantó su mirada hacia aquel hombre, su cuerpo se estremeció al ver su oscurecida mirada apuntarle fijamente. El resto de soldados habían levantado sus armas hacia la mujer y no tenían pensado abrir fuego, pero si hacía alguna locura no tendrían duda en hacerlo. El capitán cansado de esperar se lanzó contra la mujer con una estocada directa con su espada, la cual paró la navegante con su Clima Tact, usaba toda su fuerza para bloquear aquel ataque que podría haber sido fatal.

Nami se giró obligando al hombre a retirar su espada y se giró, dando la espalda al resto de soldados. El hombre volvió a embestir contra ella y de nuevo lo paró, le costó algo más pero lo logró hacer. Sentía poco a poco sus energías desaparecer en cada músculo en su cuerpo, el cual le pedía un descanso por sus heridas y su cansancio. El marine agarró a Nami del brazo herido con fuerza, pues se había fijado que tenía sangre y había sido tan sucio como para usarlo como una venganza.

La navegante se tensó entera, aguantó el dolor pero unas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas al sentir como hurgaba un poco en aquella herida abierta y le dolía muchísimo más por su culpa. Tenía ganas de matarlo, de hacerle sufrir como nunca lo había hecho con nadie, quería vengarse. No se dejó vencer, lo golpeó con su Clima Tact en la cabeza con toda la fuerza que tuvo y él se quejó alejándose de ella. Se tocó la cabeza con una mano, maldiciendo en voz alta a Nami, porque le había provocado una herida que en esos momentos estaba sangrando.

La mujer había vuelto a sonreír y eso le molestaba y mucho a aquel marine. Una pirata riéndose de él cuando estaba a punto de morir, que cosas. El hombre estaba en clara ventaja pero ella no se daba por vencida y luchaba aún cuando sabía de su muerte, no sabía si llamarla idiota o valiente. Pero había preferido lo primero, aquella mujer era tan idiota como para luchar hasta morir por no querer ser sumisa. Bueno, eso había querido ella.

El capitán volvió a arremeter contra la joven, que lo paró una tercera vez, esta vez se tuvo que echar hacia atrás porque sus fueras no podían pararle ahora como antes lo había echo. La joven miró al cielo sobre ellos, la capa de nubes negra estaba sobre el hombre y de ella salían pequeños destellos de luces amarillas. Nami alzó la mano hacia el hombre al momento de que una descarga cayó sobre el marine, sorprendiendo a todos.

El hombre acabó en el suelo inconsciente pero la victoria no llegó tan pronto. El mismo sonido que había escuchado momentos antes se había repetido pero ahora acompañado con un profundo dolor. Un soldado estaba detrás de Nami con el arma aún humeando, la había disparado. Ella había abierto los ojos de nuevo de la impresión, ahora sí que dejaría a su cuerpo caer sobre el suelo, dejaría que se durmiera, su esperado descanso por fin había llegado. Sus rodillas fallaron como aquel día que la iban a subastar solo que ahora porque el aliento de la muerte le daba en su nuca. Sus ojos se quisieron cerrar y ella no lo impidió, su cuerpo cayó hacia delante por su peso y tampoco lo evitó, su Clima Tact acabó en el suelo también manchado de barro como toda ella.

-_Room _-una voz se escuchó detrás de ella pero ya no estaba consciente como para escucharla.

Un área azul de grandes proporciones había envuelto a parte del bosque por completo. Los marines se habían asustado y se giraron hacia la persona recién llegada. Trafalgar Law había desenvainado su espada y había movido su mano con agilidad, los hombres apenas pudieron reaccionar cuando vieron que sus cuerpos eran cortados por la mitad y su cabeza caía al suelo. Todos ellos se habían desmayado al momento por la impresión y el susto. El hombre envainó la espada de nuevo y se giró hacia donde se suponía que estaba la navegante inconsciente.

Los ojos del cirujano se abrieron de la impresión, Nami estaba levantada, llevaba la ropa manchada de barro y gran cantidad de sangre, que se había concentrado en su costado izquierdo: donde había recibido el disparo. Su mirada estaba en el suelo, su respiración era casi escasa y todo su cuerpo temblaba, su mano derecha sujetaba el Clima Tact. Unas gotas se sangre goteaban de su brazo y otras de su frente y boca hasta la ropa.

-Tú... -murmuró ella, con una voz que jamás había oído el capitán.

No esperó una respuesta más, la joven se había lanzado contra el hombre. Con un rápido movimiento paró el Clima Tact con su espada desenvainada de nuevo, le sorprendía que fuera capaz de levantarse en el estado en el que se encontraba. La navegante le gruñó furiosamente por no ser capaz de golpearle y volvió a arremeter hasta tres veces más, gritando en cada una y haciendo soñar los metales de las armas chocar. Nami dio un paso atrás, sus brazos cayeron hacia abajo al igual que su arma, su respiración se iba apagando y su cabeza se alzó.

Una mirada de desesperación y miedo era lo que reflejaban sus ojos, ahora completamente apagados y sin vida. Pero se cerraron de golpe y su cuerpo se desplomó contra el barro del suelo, hizo un pequeño sonido de chapoteo. El cirujano miraba atónito el cuerpo de la mujer, se preguntó que extrañas fuerzas fueron aquellas que la impidieron caer desmayada por la gran cantidad de sangre perdida. Pero no podía perder el tiempo más, la vida de Nami se estaba apagando a cada segundo que pasaba. La cogió en brazos y se marchó con ella por donde había venido.

-_No te mueras..._- le susurró mirando al cielo mientras corría a gran velocidad.

* * *

_¿Alguna opinión? Sé que lo dejé en un momento bastante intenso._


	7. Capítulo 6: De vida o muerte

**Nota1:** siento haber tardado, prometí que lo subiría ayer pero bueno, tengo una excusa. Llevo varios días sin dormir nada y con pesadillas continuamente, como Nami en este fic, que en el fondo me inspiré en mi misma para esa idea. Y bueno, el tiempo que usaba antes para escribir lo uso un poco para dormir, aún así escribía todo lo que podía cada día. Gracias por tener paciencia y haber esperado la continuación. Y gracias por los comentarios, me apoyan mucho.

**Aclaración: **los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda, yo solo los uso para escribir esta historia por pura diversión.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO SEIS: DE VIDA O MUERTE**

-No...no puede estar pasando...-había susurrado Nami por lo bajo, mirando el espectáculo que tenía frente a sus ojos.

Aquella enorme isla completamente desierta en la que se encontraban, se había convertido en un campo de batalla desde hacía quince minutos. El barco de los Sombrero de Paja navegaba tranquilamente por las aguas del Grand Line, pero como siempre al encontrar una isla cercana y sobretodo si esta parecía peligrosa, Luffy quería desembarcar. Y él era el capitán, muy a su pesar, el resto de la tripulación lo siguieron, con lo tonto que era podría perderse fácilmente y eso sería una carga mucho peor.

Al principio solo había playa, bosque, más bosque, más bosque... Las chicas se quejaban un poco de los insectos de grandes proporciones que pasaban volando o estaban en los árboles, Luffy miraba todo curioso y feliz. Chopper buscaba plantas medicinales, Sanji futuros ingredientes para cocinar a sus dos chicas. Y por último encontraron un claro bastante grande en pleno centro de la isla, pues bien allí empezó toda la pesadilla que viene a continuación. Luffy encontró a una chica atada en un árbol y amordazada. Como es normal en él, la desató y le preguntó que había pasado. La chica era bastante pequeña-casi parecía una niña- y joven, o eso parecía, tenía una cara de pura inocencia y le sonreía a Luffy por haberla ayudado.

-Gracias... -dijo ella agradeciendo el acto del capitán- Pero habéis sido demasiado necios por caer en esto. Estúpidos piratas...

Nadie de la tripulación esperaba una contestación así de la chica, pero en el momento en que habló y una sonrisa enorme había aparecido en su cara, los árboles a su alrededor se agitaban con fuerza. La chica se fue corriendo antes de que ninguno de los Sombrero de Paja pudiera hacer algo, hacia un hombre que acababa de salir del bosque. Ahora estaban completamente rodeados por un considerado número de marines que les apuntaban con sus armas sin que temblase su pulso.

-Bien hecho -dijo el marine tocando la cabeza de la chica con orgullo y burla hacia los piratas que los miraban atónitos.

Las órdenes de Luffy estaban más que reflejadas en su seria mirada. Esto no le gustaba nada de nada y no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados. Cada uno se puso en posición para atacar: Luffy cerró sus puños, Zoro desenvainó dos de sus espadas, Sanji levantó levemente una de sus piernas observando todo a su alrededor, Ussop cargó el tirachinas, Nami empuñó el Clima Tact, Chopper cambió a su forma de correr, Robin alzó los brazos frente a su rostro, Franky tenía una mano sobre su muñeca preparado para disparar y Brook cogía su bastón-espada con ambas manos.

Toda la banda estaba atenta a movimiento del enemigo, eran demasiado numerosos y tenían armas. No podían jugársela mucho, pero aún así parecían marines normales y corrientes, ningún Vicealmirante, y eso era bueno para ellos. Aunque esa alegría poco les duró, pues habían aparecido en aquel lugar dos enemigos bastante duros y fuertes: Akainu y Kizaru. Nami gimió por sorpresa al ver a quién se enfrentaban, era imposible salir de allí con vida.

-Luffy... -susurró a su capitán, quien miraba con furia a los dos recién llegados- No...podemos...

Pero Luffy parecía no escucharla, solo se concentraba en mirar con odio a los marines. Poco pudo aguantar ya y se lanzó contra ellos dos por puro impulso violento, con ganas de acabar con ellos. Y además había un punto clave: eran usuarios de logia y Luffy no sabía controlar el Haki, había sido demasiado impulsivo pero sus nakamas no se quedaron con los brazos cruzados tampoco, pronto se lanzaron contra los marines que les apuntaban con sus armas.

-¡LUFFY! -Nami gritó desesperada al ver que Kizaru le mandó por los aires en el claro con únicamente un golpe.

La navegante ignoró las batallas que se producían a su alrededor y fue directa a su capitán, quería ayudarlo. Luffy se levantaba costosamente del suelo, tenía ya varias heridas en los brazos y la cara, y apenas había comenzado la pelea. La mujer lo miraba con desesperación, se sentía tan inútil por no poder ayudarlo ni tan siquiera un poco. Su capitán observaba todo horrorizado como ella: había muchísimos marines tirados en el suelo y...Ussop, Chopper, Brook y Robin. Habían intentado escapar pero gracias a su fruta, el almirante Kizaru impidió su huida del lugar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Ahora estaban inconscientes en el suelo mientras Sanji, Franky y Zoro se enfrentaban a los pequeños grupos de marines que les atacaban. La pesadilla se repetía para la banda, la aparición de un enemigo que sobrepasaba sus límites de fuerza y dejaba a todos en un estado crítico, que ni siquiera el capitán podría hacerle frente. Luffy se levantó lentamente del suelo ayudado por Nami, estaba más que furioso con los almirantes, no permitiría de nuevo que le quitaran algo importante y no tenía miedo a proteger lo que más quería: sus nakamas.

-¡Detente! -le gritó al marine cuando veía que se acercaba a los cuerpos malheridos de sus nakamas con malas intenciones.

Luffy no podía con su furia e impotencia por no poder ayudarles, veía como sus nakamas eran pisoteados y golpeados por los marines, humillados frente a él y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Corrió hacia ellos con ganas de golpear a todo aquello que se pusiera delante de su camino pero un grito le paró en seco. Con miedo se giró para ver a una Nami llorando y siento estrangulada por Akainu, que la levantaba medio metro sobre el suelo y ella intentaba zafarse de su agarre pero era imposible.

El almirante soltó a la chica que se golpeó contra el suelo y empezó a toser como si se estuviera muriendo. Pero el marine no estaba contento con aquello, alzó su puño, el cual se iba transformando en magma a altas temperaturas que goteaban por su mano hasta el suelo. Nami había levantado la vista hacia él y gritó del miedo, su cuerpo temblaba y era incapaz de moverse por el terror que sentía en aquel momento. El puño del almirante comenzó a ir hacia ella con la clara intención de matarla pero algo lo impidió: algo que impactó completamente a todos.

-Lu..Luffy... -Nami tenía una expresión de horror en su rostro al ver a su capitán frente a ella.

El chico sonreía mientras un hilo de sangre salía de su boca, había colocado su sombrero sobre la cabeza de la navegante con cariño y no dejaba de mirarla, aunque la vida se apagaba en sus ojos. La joven había sido salpicada por la sangre de Luffy y ahora lloraba sin poder aguantarlo tirando del sombrero de paja sobre su cabeza, no quería ver... Él la había salvado del puño de magma del almirante, había recibido completamente el golpe, y las trágicas consecuencias que eso tenía. La sonrisa en la cara del chico de goma no desapareció ni aunque cayera al suelo de rodillas mientras se miraba el enorme agujero que tenía en su pecho.

_-¡LUFFY!_ -gritó hasta casi quedarse afónica cuando el cuerpo de su nakama se desplomó sobre el suelo frente a ella, sin vida.

* * *

Frío, tenía demasiado frío. Se sentía desnuda pero realmente estaba tapada, por las suaves sábanas de la cama donde había pasado los últimos días recuperándose. Se había vuelto a despertar gritando, no sabía cuantas veces iban ya desde que estaba en ese lugar pero lo quería ignorar. Una gota de sudor frío se deslizaba por su frente hasta sus mejillas mientras respiraba agitadamente. Rezó para que nadie la hubiera escuchado gritar. Tenía miedo y temblaba, quería moverse pero sentía su cuerpo rígido e inmóvil.

Ignoraba cuanto tiempo había estado en esa cama postrada y vendada. O quien le había curado y cuidado hasta ahora, aunque se lo podía imaginar un poco. Por fin tras varios intentos pudo levantar la cabeza y mirarse después de bajar las sábanas que cubrían su cuerpo. Estaba casi completamente llena de vendas, su piel ahora eran aquellas tiras blancas enrolladas a su alrededor. Algunas de ellas estaban bastante rojas, y cuando se llevó con cuidado la mano hacia el costado izquierdo, donde había enrojecido más la venda, y lo rozó un poco, casi llora del dolor que tenía. Pero aguantó lo que pudo, se giró sobre la cama y cogió la almohada para abrazarla.

Sus manos temblorosas y piernas rodeaban al objeto, manchándolo en algunas partes con su sangre. Lo abrazaba con fuerza y esto provocaba que le dolieran más aún las heridas, ahogó un quejido de dolor en la tela y dejó que sus ojos lloraran. Cada vez tenía más frío y miedo, no sabía que hacer. Quedarse allí tumbada, tal vez, esperando a que alguien le diera el gusto de morir y dejar de sufrir, aquello era el infierno particular de Nami.

* * *

El capitán de los Piratas Heart caminaba a paso tranquilo por los pasillos vacíos y lúgubres de su submarino. Su destino era el cuarto de la joven navegante, la había visitado hace un par de horas y debía cambiarle los vendajes de nuevo. La mujer llevaba seis días en la cama recuperándose, él la sedó para que ni se le ocurriera hacer ninguna locura mientras sus heridas curaban. Los primeros días había estado horrible, la tuvo que operar para sacarle la bala de su costado, tuvo que coserle algunas heridas en su piel y el mordisco del brazo de la chica, el cual había perforado parte del tejido muscular del brazo de Nami y tardaría en recuperarse algo de tiempo.

La había vigilado por bastantes horas y muchas veces dormía pero empezaba a removerse, sudaba y respiraba demasiado rápido. Susurraba algunas palabras por lo bajo, medio dormida, relacionadas con sus nakamas. Hablaba muchas veces de Luffy y su familia -aunque él desconocía el pasado de Nami-. Hasta había gritado varias cosas que no llegó a entender, pero era obvio que no lo estaba pasando muy bien. Al cirujano le molestaba en cierto modo que no le contara que le pasaba, es cierto que aquella mujer solo le interesaba por un futuro plan suyo pero era parte de su tripulación y debía hacerse cargo de ella.

Se sabía los deseos, sueños, inquietudes y pasado de todos sus súbditos pero de ella no. Y supo que hasta que no confiara en él lo suficiente no le iría a contar nada. Este pensamiento le molestaba, pues si ella siguiera guardándose sus traumas, su estado empeoraría de un momento a otro y no se podría recuperar. Solo dejaría de tener pesadillas si se lo contaba a alguien en quien confiaba, pero él era el último en candidatos imposibles para ganarse la confianza de Nami.

Suspiró cansadamente cuando se detuvo delante de la puerta de la navegante, aquella mujer era demasiado problemática. Tomó el pomo con la mano derecha tatuada y lo giró apresuradamente. El interior estaba a oscuras completamente, sus ojos pronto se acostumbraron a las oscuridad de la habitación, pudo distinguir un pequeño bulto en la cama, y la suave respiración de alguien dormido. Había dejado su espada sobre el escritorio y se había sentado en la silla cercana a la cama.

Nami abrazaba a la almohada que venía con la cama, esta estaba un poco roja por las heridas. Se había apretado tanto contra ella que algunas de sus heridas se abrieron y empezaron a sangrar más. El cuerpo de la mujer temblaba, como si tuviera frío. Y era normal, porque su cuerpo era tapado únicamente por vendas y más vendas, las sábanas estaban tiradas al borde de la cama. Se giró a la mesita al lado de la cama donde yacía la navegante y tomó un rollo de vendas del primer cajón del mueble.

Se levantó para agarrar a Nami y ponerla bien sobre la cama. Debía estar en una buena posición para que le fuera cómodo cambiarle las vendas. La piel de la chica estaba muy pálida y fría cuando la llegó a tocar. Finalmente la pudo poner mirando al techo y se dispuso a desinfectar las heridas que tenía sobre su rostro. Se acercó levemente a ella y pudo ver algunas lágrimas sobre los párpados cerrados de la navegante y sus mejillas. Esa era una señal clara de que había estado llorando otra vez, tal vez por una pesadilla pero él no podía saberlo con exactitud.

Con cuidado prosiguió con su difícil tarea médica, quitó vendas, gasas y tiritas usadas. Desinfectó las zonas heridas y les puso vendas nuevas y limpias. Nami estaba curada de nuevo, en un par de horas volvería a hacer la misma tarea y administrarle un poco más de sedante para dormirla y evitar que las heridas le dolieran, eso podría ser muy molesto. La tapó con las sábanas de la cama tan pronto como acabó y volvió a su asiento en la silla del cuarto, la vigilaría sólo por unas horas, quería ver si tenía alguna pesadilla o si se despertaba.

* * *

-¡No podéis ir a casa! -había gritado el Dr. Nako mientras agarraba con fuerza a Nojiko y su hermana pequeña.

-¡Aparta doctor, hemos venido a salvar a Bellemere! -gritó Nami con furia y desesperación intentando escapar de su agarre.

-¡Nojiko, Nami! A pesar de la situación... no, por culpa de la situación, os tengo que decir algo muy duro -el hombre se había levantado las gafas de sol de sus ojos y su expresión era demasiado seria.

-¡AHHH! -desde la casa de las dos hermanas, un grito de dolor resonó en todo el bosque.

-¡Bellemere-san! -chilló Nami intentando correr hacia la casa pero se lo impidió el doctor.

-¡Tenéis que abandonar el pueblo... no, la isla! -les había contestado por fin el hombre, los ojos de las dos niñas se habían contraído del miedo- ¿Lo entendéis? No hay ninguna prueba de que seáis la familia de Bellemere. ¡Tenéis que iros al mar antes de que se den cuenta de que estáis aquí! ¡Es la única forma de que sobreviváis las tres! Es muy desagradable pero...

-No. ¡Yo no quiero! ¿Por qué nos tenemos que ir? -Nami había dicho, las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer en los ojos de ambas hermanas, ambas tenían miedo- ¡Si son ellos los que han venido amenazando! ¡Yo quiero vivir en este pueblo! ¿Es porque somos pobres? ¿Ya...no se nos permite ser las hijas de Bellemere-san?

-¡No es el momento de que os comportéis como niñas mimadas! -las reprendió gritando el Dr. Nako.

-Está bien... me iré de la isla -susurró Nojiko dándose la vuelta, intentando ocultar sus lágrimas.

-¡Nojiko! -su hermana Nami la miraba furiosa por lo que acababa de decir.

-Vámonos, Nami... Hay que hacerlo para salvar a Bellemere-san -dijo la mayor volviendo por el camino con intención de irse y hacer caso al doctor.

La niña de cabellos anaranjados se negaba a irse, aquel lugar era su hogar y allí vivía su madre. Se sintió horrible por como la trató días anteriores, pero la quería y mucho. Y por nada del mundo se separaría de ella, no le importaba nada más. No paraba de llorar, pensando en ella.

-¡Esperad! ¿Quién ha dicho que haya pagado por mi? -se oyó la voz de Bellemere desde la casa- Cien mil berries por dos niños... Ése es el pago por mis dos hijas, no tengo suficiente para pagar por mi.

-Bellemere, tú... -Genzo, el alcalde del pueblo, estaba completamente sorprendido.

-Gen-san... lo siento. Pero no puedo decir que no tengo familia -la mujer seguía sonriendo aunque tenía un enorme dolor latente en su brazo izquierdo, ya que momentos antes había sido pisoteado por el gyojin, Arlong- Incluso aunque me cueste la vida... Puede que no tenemos la misma sangre ¡pero ellas siguen siendo mi familia! Aunque sólo sea de palabra, quiero ser su madre. ¡Son mis hijas!

-¡Bellemere-san! -gritaron Nami y Nojiko corriendo hacia la casa, después de oír todo lo que había dicho su madre.

La mujer miraba desde la puerta de su casa y vio a las dos niñas correr hacia ella y tirarse a sus brazos. Ella las rodeó con el único brazo sano que tenía, y las abrazó con mucho cariño, no pudo resistir las lágrimas cuando las vio llorar abrazándola.

-Nojiko... Nami -dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza- Quisiera haberos comprado más libros, más ropa y más cosas... Lo siento, no he podido ser una verdadera madre para vosotras -ahora agarró a Nami con su brazo roto, e ignoró el dolor, solo quería tenerlas cerca.

-¡Eso no es verdad! ¡No necesitamos nada de eso! -le gritó Nojiko llorando más fuerte aún- ¡No te mueras! ¡Quédate con nosotras!

-Tienes que ver mi mapa del mundo... -dijo Nami refiriéndose a su mayor sueño en la vida.

-Tu mapa... es cierto. Debes hacer tu sueño realidad, ¡vive! -la madre miraba a Nami con más lágrimas en los ojos mientras acariciaba su cabeza con el brazo herido y temblaba.

- Así que... ¿estas son tus hijas? -las tres se abrazaban llorando, pero varias sombras acabaron con aquel momento de despedida. Los piratas gyojin interrumpieron la conversación.

-¡Así es! ¡Prométeme que no les pondrás un dedo encima! -la madre miraba furiosa al capitán.

-Por supuesto, pero solo si eres buena chica y mueres... -le prometió Arlong mostrando su sonrisa afilada.

-¡Que alguien nos ayude, por favor! -gritó todo lo alto y agudo que pudo Nami.

Genzo, el alcalde del pueblo, apuntó con dos pistolas a Arlong y disparó sin contemplaciones pero fue rápidamente parado por otro pirata gyojin que arremetió contra él y le hizo una herida fatal en su pecho. El hombre cayó al suelo herido y sangrando en abundancia mientras se oían los gritos de una muchedumbre de gente: el resto del pueblo estaba yendo hacia los piratas, con armas en las manos y gritando con la intención de ayudar a Bellemere y sus hijas.

La mujer que anteriormente había sido marine, empujó con fuerza dentro de la casa a Nami y Nojiko, que gritaron asustadas. El capitán gyojin avanzaba hacia la mujer herida con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro azulado- Perfecto, su serás el primer ejemplo.

La gente del pueblo chillaba de dolor, y se oían muchos golpes. Los piratas gyojin les estaban dando una paliza, dejándoles en horribles condiciones pero sin matarlos, porque Arlong quería su dinero. Arlong sacó una pistola de su abrigo y la cargó apuntando al pecho de Bellemere con ella -Morirás... por tu patético amor.

-¡Nojiko, Nami! -gritó la mujer con desesperación y miedo, mientras se giraba a las niñas y les dedicó su última sonrisa sincera- ...os quiero.

El arma fue disparada por el pirata, el cuerpo de Bellemere salió propulsado hacia atrás y cayó sobre el verde césped del campo de mandarinas, sin vida alguna ya. Los gritos de la gente de fondo se ahogaron al momento de que se oyera un grito desesperado por parte de las dos pequeñas hermanas.

-¡BELLEMERE!

* * *

Nami se había levantado por segunda vez en aquel día gritando, pero esta vez con muchísima más desesperación en su voz. Trafalgar Law con una expresión seria en su rostro, había estado observando horas antes a la joven descansar sobre la cama. Se levantó rápidamente al ver que la chica por impulso levantó su cuerpo del colchón y antes de caer sobre él de nuevo, la agarró por los hombros.

La navegante tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, los labios le temblaban y sus ojos estaban completamente encogidos. Ella tiritaba, estaba muy asustada y eso él lo podía ver fácilmente. La mujer seguía gritando aquel nombre por el cual se había despertado gritando momentos antes y no paraba de respirar a un ritmo demasiado rápido, le saltaba el aire, estaba sufriendo un ataque de ansiedad bastante serio.

-¡Nami! -le gritó muy seriamente el cirujano viendo toda aquella escena mientras la agitaba de los hombros para "despertarla" , la mujer parecía ahogarse y exigía más y más aire a sus pulmones, si seguía así...

La navegante no contestaba, había dejado de gritar cuando dijo su nombre, sus ojos se cerraron y su cabeza cayó hacia atrás: se había desmayado. Su respiración se volvió más acompasada y su cuerpo no temblaba. Law la volvió a tumbar sobre la cama y observó con cuidado las expresiones faciales de la mujer. Ella estaba sufriendo algo inimaginable, un trauma demasiado grande, tenía que hacer que ella se lo dijera. Si no, su estado podría no mejorar nunca, hasta el punto de llegar a _morir._

* * *

_Tenía que poner esto necesariamente aunque me da mucha pena, junto al pasado de Robin y Chopper, el de Nami me hizo en su momento llorar un montón. Gracias por leer, siento de nuevo la tardanza, intentaré tardar lo menos posible con el siguiente capítulo. Si tenéis alguna duda, crítica, opinión. Pues comentar, me gusta mucho ver que mi historia le entretiene a alguien._

_Hasta el próximo capítulo._


	8. Capítulo 7: Castigo

**Nota: **después de un poco de drama, tocaba alguna parte más relajada y divertida y aquí está. Gracias a _LuNa-san, lucy-chan, hanasho y kona kana lee _por sus bonitos comentarios. Me han animado mucho. Aviso que tardaré un poquito más en actualizar, que esta semana tengo exámenes y demás, pero intentaré escribir lo más rápido que pueda.

**Aclaración: **los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda, yo solo los uso para escribir esta historia por pura diversión.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO SIETE: CASTIGO**

Un nuevo día comenzaba para los habitantes de Grand Line, pues ya había amanecido y el sol se alzaba imponente en lo alto del cielo, observando todo. Y para los Piratas Heart también era un nuevo día, en el que ocurrirían cosas inesperadas y molestas para unos, pero divertidas para otros. Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde el intento de huida de Nami en una isla y que fue truncado por el capitán. Desde entonces la joven había estado en su cama descansando y recuperándose de la herida de bala, cortes y el mordisco del lobo en su brazo. Para evitar que escapara, Trafalgar Law le administraba algo de somníferos con la comida, la navegante lo sabía pero tenía demasiada hambre. Además, no le haría nada malo.

Durante esas dos largas semanas, sus vendas habían sido cambiadas innumerables veces, al igual que las entradas del capitán al cuarto de la chica. Siempre era lo mismo, o estaba dormida y se las cambiaba tranquilamente o se levantaba de la cama y dejaba que se las cambiase, quejándose todo el rato. Esto último le molestaba, más aún la actitud de la chica cuando le cambiaba las vendas, en el momento en que le dijo que cuidado donde tocara.

Desde esos primeros días de recuperación, las pesadillas de Nami no iban mejorando para nada. Desconocía también el número de veces que por la noche se había levantado asustada, temblando y sudando mucho. Y se había encontrado a Law al lado de la cama de ella, mirándola fijamente y con unas enormes ojeras bajo su mirada, incluso alguna vez tenía el gorro bajado hasta los ojos y respiraba de forma acompasada, durmiendo ajeno al ruido que hacía la chica. Siempre que él estaba despierto, le preguntaba que pasaba o si era una pesadilla, ella lo ignoraba y se volvía a echar en la cama.

Había descubierto por su mirada, que él quería saber qué era lo que soñaba cada noche para levantarse así. Estaba segura de que tardó tanto tiempo en recuperarse porque su estado psíquico era horrible, por los continuos malos sueños y recuerdos que vivía una y otra vez. Pero, algo evitó que empeorara más de lo que debía. Cada día también había tenido sueños con sus nakamas, soñaba que volvía con ellos, se reunían en el archipiélago Sabaody, vivían muchas aventuras juntos y ella los ayudaba con sus conocimientos sobre el clima del Nuevo Mundo.

Soñar con ellos había mejorado su estado y eso Trafalgar Law lo sabía, aunque algunas noches se despertaba gritando y mal, muchas dormía plácidamente pues su rostro reflejaba una tranquilidad innata, y en el fondo le tranquilizaba que eso pasara.

* * *

Y ahora enfocado en la banda de piratas, los dos hombres de confianza del capitán tomaban el desayuno en el comedor del submarino. Era bien temprano y siempre se quejarían de ello, pero con la expresión que les dedicaba el cirujano, se les quitaban todas las ganas de volver a quejarse delante de él. Así que se levantaban pronto, casi antes que toda la banda menos el cocinero, y se dedicaban a hacer las tareas. Pues allí vivían unas cuantas personas y se necesitaba cierta organización. Pero los viernes eran los peores días de la semana para ellos, tocaba hacer la colada de toda la banda. Y no eran pocas prendas precisamente, además de que no olían nada bien.

-Que coñazo... -dijo por lo bajo Shachi mientras acababa de comer una tostada.

-Y que lo digas -le contestó su compañero sabiendo a qué se refería- Ojalá pasara algo para que no tuviéramos que hacerlo.

-En el fondo, si la señorita Nami nos ayudara yo haría lo que sea... -confesó Shachi sonrojándose levemente y sonriendo.

-Hablando de ella... -murmuró Penguin mirando a su compañero serio- Hace mucho que no sabemos como está ni la vemos.

-Normal, está encerrada en aquella habitación, en la cual solo puede entrar el capitán -susurró Shachi al pirata- A saber que cosas hace.

- Yo... alguna noche oigo voces. Cuando camino por ese pasillo, se escuchan gritos muchas veces y tienen que ser de ella, porque son muy femeninos -estaba contando Penguin mientras miraba su plato vacío.

-¿Y me quieres negar ahora que el capitán la hace algo? -el pelirrojo levantó una ceja.

-No creo que haya que pensar mal de él -dijo Penguin no muy convencido a la declaración de su compañero- ¿Le has visto alguna vez interesado en una mujer? Porque yo no...

Shachi pensaba contestarle algo pero no le dio tiempo, pues el sonido de unos pasos acercarse tranquilamente hacia el comedor resonaba por toda la estructura de hierro del submarino. Solo podía ser una persona, ambos tragaron saliva audiblemente y se callaron al instante, mirando por el pasillo. Rezaban mentalmente por que él no les hubiera escuchado decir lo que instantes antes estaban hablando.

-¡Hola capitán! -intentó disimular Penguin saludando a Trafalgar Law, quien caminaba hacia su mesa.

-Sentimos estar aquí -se apresuró a decir Shachi mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su mejilla- En seguida nos ponemos con la colada y el resto de las tareas.

-Hoy no hace falta -susurró él sentándose en una de las sillas y mirándoles con una sonrisa en sus labios- Habrá planes distintos.

-¿Eh? -la cara de Shachi y Penguin era de total desconcierto ante la expresión divertida de Law- ¿A qué se refiere capitán?

* * *

-Ay...- susurró cierta navegante estirándose en su cama, esa noche sí que había dormido bastante bien pero en la misma posición y sus articulaciones crujieron al mínimo movimiento.

La boca de Nami se abrió hasta un ángulo casi imposible mientras bostezaba y se frotó los ojos con ambas manos para intentar quitarse el sueño. Por fin se había sentido bien después de tantos días ahí metida. Su vista se paseó por su piel al mismo tiempo que sus manos, en algunas zonas de esta habían quedado algunas cicatrices pero no era nada importante. Ya no le dolía y se sentía capaz de andar otra vez.

Su estómago gruñó por primera vez desde que se había despertado y esto hizo que Nami pusiera mala cara. No le apetecía nada salir de la habitación e ir a por comida y menos aún aguantar las expresiones de burla que seguramente le dedicaría "su capitán". Su mano se deslizó hasta el botón de la lámpara en la mesita y con un suave click, la estancia entera se iluminó en menos de un segundo. Un pequeño detalle llamó la atención a la joven, había algo sobre el escritorio.

Sus manos se apoyaron sobre el blando colchón y la ayudaron a levantarse con cuidado de la cama, aunque los muelles crujieron un poco ante el esfuerzo. Nami se apoyó en sus dos pies que ahora estaban sobre el frío suelo y que rápidamente se calzaron con sus famosos tacones. Por fin estaba de pie y se sentía extraña, hacía mucho que no se levantaba. Se acercó lentamente al escritorio y cuando vio el montón de ropa que había sobre el mueble no pudo evitar levantar una ceja.

En el fondo se esperaba que Law le dejase otro mono blanco para vestir y burlarse de ella pero aquello no se parecía a lo que tenía pensado. Eran varias prendas, la primera era una camiseta de manga corta de color blanco con rayas naranjas en la zona de sus hombros y debajo del cuello. La segunda, la cual hizo que se sonrojara un poco, era un sujetador negro de su medida exacta con algunas partes de encaje. Y por último, había un pantalón vaquero azul bien doblado. Al coger las tres prendas y dejarlas sobre la cama, se dio cuenta de que algo se había caído de ellas: una pequeña nota.

Nami se había extrañado bastante ya por la ropa y más aún con la nota, que decía: "Señorita Nami, esperemos que le guste la ropa, seguro que la luce muy bien". Y al final del pequeño papel había una carita sonriente dibujada y la firma de Shachi y Penguin. La navegante sonrió ante esto último y en silencio agradeció a los hombres por haberse molestado en comprarle ropa especial para ella. En el fondo, se sentía un poco mal por haberse escapado después de que ellos la hubieran tratado tan bien y la hubieran intentado animar con tonterías.

Pero lo primero era lo primero, debía vestirse pues solo llevaba sus bragas de color negro y las vendas que le cubrían el pecho, a petición de ella hacia Law por no querer ir desnuda. Sus manos abrieron el botón del vaquero y lo bajó hasta poder meter sus pies por las perneras de la prenda hasta subirlo a su cintura y abrochar el cierre. A continuación las vendas que tapaban su pecho cayeron al suelo porque habían sido desatadas. La espalda desnuda de Nami mostraba algunas cicatrices y se podía ver claramente su tatuaje azul en el brazo. Se apartó con la mano derecha su pelo estando de espaldas a la puerta y se colocó el sujetador bien mientras lo cerraba por detrás.

Por último se puso la camiseta con cuidado, metiendo una mano por una manga y luego la otra y bajando la prenda hasta la cintura. Le quedaba un poco ceñido pero le gustaba la prenda, era bastante cómoda y ya no tenía frío alguno. Agarró su Clima Tact, el cual estaba en los cajones de la mesita y lo puso en la parte de atrás de los vaqueros. Suspiró cuando miró a la puerta de nuevo y supo que era la hora de salir de aquella habitación, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda levemente cuando puso una mano sobre el pomo de la puerta y lo giró, saliendo de la habitación cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

* * *

La mirada de Nami abarcaba toda la habitación donde se encontraba, habían pasado diez minutos desde que salió de su habitación en busca de comida y por el camino se había encontrado con Penguin, quien le pidió que le siguiera a ese lugar. Shachi les esperaba al lado de cierto electrodoméstico: una lavadora. La navegante miraba interrogante a los dos hombres frente a ella, que aunque no lo podía asegurar del todo, la miraban con cierta pena.

-¿Por qué me habéis traído aquí? -preguntó la joven ya que ninguno de los hablaba.

-Esto... -comenzó Penguin rasgándose la mejilla izquierda, no sabiendo qué decir.

-El capitán... - le ayudó Shachi, tenían los dos bastante miedo por como iria a reaccionar la mujer que estaba frente a ellos- Él nos ordenó...

-Que hicieras la colada -una voz seria proveniente de la entrada al cuarto les cortó- Señorita Nami.

Trafalgar Law estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, cruzado de brazos, con el gorro tapándole ligeramente los ojos. Una media sonrisa se podía ver claramente en su rostro, que pronto se amplió al ver la expresión que puso la navegante. Al principio había levantado las cejas, pero pronto frunció el ceño y sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas por el enfado que se estaba generando.

-¿Quién te crees que soy? -dijo ella furiosa hacia el cirujano, no se cortaba para nada- ¿Tu maldita criada?

Shachi y Penguin, que miraban la espalda de Nami con más calma, suspiraron aliviados. Si no llega a aparecer su capitán ellos se tendrían que haber comido el enfado de la navegante y a saber qué les hace, tal vez arrojarles cajas y más cajas de detergente que había en el cuarto por su ira.

-No -le contestó el hombre levantando la mirada hacia la joven- Pero teniendo en cuenta que le he salvado la vida unas cuantas veces, que ahora soy su capitán y que, en un segundo la podría matar de cualquier manera que quisiera, creo que no está en posición de quejarse, señorita Nami.

Los dos piratas tragaron saliva ante aquella amenaza, daban gracias mentalmente de que no fueran ellos los amenazados. Les daba demasiado miedo ver a su capitán así de siniestro y divertido, que pronto cambiaba a sádico, aquello era demasiado para ellos. Ambos compañeros se disculparon en alto y se marcharon casi corriendo de la sala. Dejando atrás a una Nami furiosa, la tensión se notaba en el cuarto y crecía por momentos. Law se acercó a la joven completamente serio mientras esta seguía sumida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Y si... me niego? -soltó la navegante, no iba a dejarle ganar por nada del mundo.

-Las consecuencias que eso tendrá serán mucho peores -susurró el cirujano acercándose al oído de Nami, hablando con voz amenazante pero con un deje de diversión- Disfrútelas, señorita Nami.

Y tras decir eso último, el pirata se había marchado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos de la lavandería, dejando a una Nami un poco asustada, enfadada y hasta sonrojada. Se había callado todos los innumerables insultos que le dedicaría con todo su cariño, que seguramente solo hubieran conseguido ampliar aquella sonrisa burlona por las acciones de la navegante. ¡Como odiaba a aquel hombre! Era tan inaguantable.

Nami suspiró dos veces y dejó de mirar el marco de la puerta, prefirió cerrarla para tener un poco de privacidad y se acercó a la enorme lavadora que había a una esquina del cuarto. Había un cesto de ropa enorme, en el cual no había reparado hasta ese momento. Se acercó un poco y el olor que desprendía le tiró un poco para atrás, aquello era un infierno. ¿Nami lavando ropa? Más bien se la lavaban a ella, su odio hacia el capitán iba aumentando a pasos agigantados por momentos.

Miró a la lavadora, solo tenía un par de botones, y una pequeña nota de papel sobre la superficie metálica. Nami lo cogió con manos dudosas y acabó leyéndolo con atención, eran unas instrucciones o eso intentaban ser. "1)Abrir lavadora y meter ropa. 2)Echar jabón según el mal olor de la ropa (más jabón a más mal olor. 3)Cerrar tapa y apretar el botón de lavar."

Nami enarcó una ceja al terminar de leerla. Parecían instrucciones para retrasados y lo peor de todo es que seguro que Trafalgar Law se estaría divirtiendo muchísimo a costa de ella. No le iba a dejar ganar, se la iba a devolver como fuera y no le importaba las consecuencias, solo quería reírse de él un poco y dejarlo en evidencia delante de la tripulación. Mientras pensaba en una forma de represalia, iba aguantando la respiración y metiendo las prendas, en su mayoría monos pero que tampoco quería investigar mucho.

Cuando pensó que ya estaba toda la ropa en la lavadora fue a echarle el jabón pero un detalle amarillo llamó su atención. Se había olvidado de una de las prendas, la levantó con una mano y los labios de Nami se curvaron en una sonrisa llena de maldad y diversión. _Oh, sí... ya sabía como vengarse._

* * *

-Jo... que hambre tenía -dijo Penguin dejando su tenedor sobre la mesa donde comían todos juntos y tocándose el estómago.

-Y te has puesto bien de comida -le comentó Shachi a su lado mientras masticaba un cacho de carne.

-No sé como coméis tanto... -murmuró Bepo frente a ellos, jugueteando con la comida.

-Tú eres el que más debería comer -dijeron los dos con una gota de sudor en la frente mirando al animal.

-Yo quiero cuidar mi dieta -susurró llevándose el tenedor a la boca y masticando, bajando la cabeza apenado- Lo siento...

Y después de la pequeña conversación tonta y sin sentido entre los piratas, la mesa volvió a tornarse silenciosa. No solo estaban ellos tres, también Trafalgar Law comía a su lado de forma silenciosa. Solo podía oírse el sonido el tenedor contra el plato pero nada más, se notaba que estaba pensativo pero sus subordinados no querían decirle nada. Sabían que tenía algo que ver con la señorita Nami y la discusión que habían tenido antes.

-Capitán, ¿y la chica? -le preguntó Bepo con total inocencia mientras dejaba los cubiertos sobre el plato de comida.

Shachi y Penguin se golpearon a la vez la cara con la mano. ¡Estúpido oso! Justamente ellos no querían decir nada del tema porque estaban seguros que el capitán les castigaría o se enfadaría con ellos y eso no significaba nada bueno. La mirada de Law se ensombreció cuando le habló el oso y había dejado de comer. Los dos piratas temblaban en su sitio, ojalá se hubieran sentado más alejados de su capitán, lo deseaban con muchas ganas.

-Lo sabremos enseguida -murmuró el capitán levantando la mirada hacia el animal y mostrando una pequeña sonrisa de burla y diversión.

En el fondo odiaban esas respuestas que dejaban todo más dudoso aún, su capitán no era de muchas palabras y cuando abría la boca un poco solo soltaba acertijos, nada claro y entendible para ellos. Por instinto dirigieron su mirada hacia el pasillo oscuro, apenas unos segundos después en los que habían contenido la respiración para oír mejor, se empezaron a escuchar el ruido de unos pasos rápidos pero seguros hacia el comedor del submarino.

-Señorita Nami -dijo Trafalgar Law mirando hacia la joven navegante que iba hacia él con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios- ¿Me buscaba?

La joven se había parado frente a la mesa y los tres hombres junto al animal la miraban atenta. Ella miró a los platos de comida y recordó que tenía hambre pero se volvió a centrar en el tema por el que había venido. Su miraba volvió hacia aquellos ojos grises que la observaban atenta y de arriba abajo.

-Por supuesto, mi capitán -dijo ella sacando sus manos detrás de la espalda con algo en ellas, con un tono completamente de ironía.

-¿Se ocupó de sus tareas? -inquirió el hombre, sabía que la navegante le había echo alguna de las suyas pero iba a seguirle el juego.

-Por supuesto, mi capitán -repitió por segunda vez con más ironía aún en la frase, su sonrisa no se borraba.

-¿Tiene algo para mi, señorita Nami? -preguntó el hombre señalando con la mirada hacia el objeto que la navegante escondía levemente entre sus manos.

-Su ropa, mi capitán -dijo ella levantando el objeto, era una prenda de ropa- Quería dársela en persona.

La prenda se desdobló completamente por haberla agarrado en la zona de los hombros. La sonrisa de la joven se había ampliado más aún, le decoraba su cara entera. Shachi y Penguin casi se caen de su silla al ver lo que era y Bepo no mostró mucha sorpresa. Law mostró una pequeña sonrisa que no tenía nada que envidiar a la de la navegante, mientras enarcaba ambas cejas. Sabia que Nami era a veces como una niña pequeña, pero tanto... ¿De verdad había echo eso para enfadarlo?

La navegante sujetaba la prenda con ambas manos exhibiéndola ante los piratas. No era nada más que la sudadera de Law, aquella prenda característica de color negro y amarillo, con la marca de la banda en el centro de la prenda. Pues ahora estaba lejos de ser amarilla, porque la navegante la había teñido de un tono morado bastante claro, casi lila. Cuando vio el resultado en la lavandería, en el fondo le parecía bonita pero lo primero era lo primero: burlarse del cirujano.

-¿A qué es bonita? -le dijo ella esperando una mirada asesina por parte del capitán.

-Creo que le quedaría mejor puesta a usted, señorita Nami -había contestado el hombre, él tampoco iba a dejarse ridiculizar.

-Es su ropa, capitán, no puedo aceptarlo ... -fingió ella cierta tristeza mientras bajaba un poco la prenda para mirar mejor al hombre.

-Oh, si puede... señorita Nami. De echo, le ordeno a que sea la única ropa que lleve -le comentó con voz firme, como debía ser una orden- Nada de comprar, vestirá con el logotipo de la banda. Y quiero que empiece ahora mismo.

-Pero... -la mujer no se esperaba para nada eso, frunció el ceño- ¿Pretendes que me desnude aquí mismo?

-Si quieres, lo hago yo mismo -murmuró el cirujano como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, levantando una de sus manos preparado para usar el poder de su fruta.

-Pero capitán, ¡primero tienen que conocerse! -le gritó Shachi perplejo por la conversación entre ambos, Penguin asintió dándole la razón- Así no se conquista a una mujer.

-_¿¡PERO QUÉ DICES!?_ -chilló Nami con una voz bastante aguda, sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas por vergüenza que sentía en ese momento.

La joven navegante no pudo aguantar más y se dio la vuelta rápidamente, desapareció en apenas dos segundos de la habitación porque se fue corriendo roja de la vergüenza: definitivamente Law la había ganado. Había dejado atrás a los piratas, Shachi y Penguin negaban con la cabeza mirando a su capitán, no sabía nada de como conquistar a una mujer. Bepo siguió comiendo su plato, que se había quedado frío y Law miraba el pasillo por donde había desaparecido la chica.

Le parecía tan divertido molestar a la joven porque o respondía como una niña de tres años, o luego se intentaba vengar con alguna niñería. Pero esta vez le cortó en su intento de dejarlo en ridículo. Más tarde le diría cual es el castigo por haber intentado molestarlo y ese sí que le molestaría aún más. Se cruzó de brazos sobre la mesa de forma pensativa. Era cierto que no sabía como tratar con mujeres y eso le daba igual, ninguna le había importado y aquello no entraba dentro de su personalidad. Pero estaba aprendiendo a como tratar a Nami, aunque _a su modo_ completamente.

* * *

_No se me da bien escribir algo de risa, lo digo en serio. Bueno, he echo un intento, dadme vuestra opinión xD. Me gustaría animar a la gente que lee el fic, a comentar. Se que algo pensáis cuando lo leéis y tenéis una opinión acerca de las situaciones, me gustaría que la compartierais conmigo. Me encantaría ver distintas perspectivas de la historia, aparte de la mía. Gracias por leer._


	9. Capítulo 8: La isla Fuiu

**Nota: **gracias por todos los comentarios, favoritos y los que siguen al fic, me han animado un montón. Tengo un par de excusas de porque no pude subir antes la continuación xD: el lunes estuve enferma y tuve que ir al médico que me mandó unas pastillas que me daban sueño, el martes tuve una excursión de mi instituto, el miércoles y jueves un examen , y el viernes entregar un trabajo. Por fin me pude poner hoy bien y escribí todo. Gracias por seguir esta historia, me hace enormemente feliz ver que gusta.

**Aclaración:** los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda, yo solo los uso para escribir esta historia por pura diversión.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO OCHO: LA ISLA FUIU**

Shachi y Penguin andaban tranquilamente por cierto pasillo en dirección al comedor del submarino, llevaban unos veinte minutos buscando al capitán porque tenían que informarle de algo importante. Se estaban dirigiendo hacia otra isla como desde un principio ordenó el cirujano y no les quedaba ya mucho para llegar. Debían esperar a sus órdenes antes de decir nada. Pero parecía que el pirata había desaparecido porque no lo encontraban, solo había una habitación donde no entraron: el cuarto de la señorita Nami.

-¡Te odio! -una voz femenina proveniente del cuarto llamó la atención de los dos piratas.

-No me agrada mucho oír eso, señorita Nami -su capitán la había contestado.

-Piérdete Trafalgar... -la navegante le hablaba bastante enfadada.

Shachi y Penguin estaban pasando frente al cuarto de Nami buscando al capitán y habían oído esas cosas por casualidad. Ambos suspiraron de alivio al ver que estaba allí. Se miraron levantando una ceja los dos, ya estaban discutiendo de nuevo y llevaban así desde que ella llegó.

-Parecen un matrimonio. Siempre discutiendo -Shachi alzó los hombros con indiferencia.

-¿Crees que lo arreglaran también así...? -susurró Penguin frotándose la barbilla mirando hacia la puerta, queriendo ver a través de ella.

-¡No pienses mal! -su compañero le soltó un golpe en plena cabeza con una mano- La señorita Nami jamás haría esas cosas...

-¡Nunca haría algo así contigo! -chilló indignada Nami hacia el cirujano, dentro de la habitación.

La mandíbula de Shachi casi cae al suelo al oír la frase de la mujer, su boca se había abierto en un ángulo imposible. La sorpresa era máxima para los dos y bueno, el dicho "piensa mal y acertarás" que Penguin le dijo a su amigo y compañero pirata unos minutos antes había estado en lo cierto. Su capitán se había insinuado a la joven navegante.

-Cuando cambie de idea, ya sabe donde estoy señorita Nami -la voz del médico se escuchó cercana a la puerta- Le aseguro que se arrepentirá si no lo hace.

-¿Lo ves? -le había dicho Penguin mirando al otro pirata alzando ambas cejas aunque no se notaban con el gorro.

Shachi le iba a contestar algo pero la puerta del cuarto se abrió súbitamente ante ellos y Law había salido de ella. Su mirada era divertida al igual que la amplia sonrisa que tenía en los labios. Los dos piratas se tensaron ante la presencia del cirujano, rezando porque no les hubiera escuchado decir lo anterior porque se jugaban sus cuellos.

-¡Ca...capitán! -cortó el silencio Shachi acercándose al hombre que les miraba esperando alguna palabra- Por fin le encontramos.

-¿Qué ocurre? -el hombre se había puesto ya serio pero el brillo de diversión de sus ojos no desaparecía aún.

-Bepo nos dijo que le informáramos de algo importante -prosiguió Penguin al lado de su compañero pelirrojo- La siguiente isla esta ya muy cerca, llegaremos en poco.

-Bien... -el cirujano bajó por un momento la mirada al suelo del pasillo y después los volvió a mirar- Vayan a hacer los preparativos.

-Vale capitán - ambos hombres desaparecieron por el lado contrario del pasillo, dejando a un Trafalgar Law serio y pensativo.

* * *

-Bastardo idiota... -se quejó Nami mirando la puerta por donde se había marchado Law después de hablar con ella- ¿Cómo se atreve..?

Sus mejillas estaban bastante encendidas por la acalorada discusión que había mantenido con el cirujano unos minutos antes. Como lo detestaba, en lo más profundo de su alma deseaba que se fuera al infierno. Ella odiaba perder, lo odiaba por encima de todo (sobre todo dinero) y el capítulo de la sudadera teñida del capitán la había dejado en completo ridículo frente a él y la tripulación, además de que le había prohibido salir de aquella habitación hasta nueva orden o mejor dicho: cuando a él le diera la gana. El marcador iba subiendo pero únicamente por parte del capitán: Trafalgar Law-2, Nami-0.

-Estúpido... -dijo la joven mirando la puerta con odio como si fuera el cirujano a quien maldecía en esos momentos.

Y además no tuvo suficiente con avergonzarla aquella vez, no... Encima había ido a su cuarto a pedirle ¡eso! ¿Cómo se atrevía a pedirle aquello a Nami? La joven navegante ahora se estrujaba el cerebro pensando un buen plan para devolvérsela y lo seguiría haciendo hasta que le ocurriera uno bueno, hasta llevarlo a cabo con éxito. Una sonrisita traviesa apareció en el rostro de Nami y se frotó las manos de forma maliciosa, ella podía ser muy mala cuando quería.

Pero recordó lo que había querido hacer desde hace unas horas: darse un baño. Por fin descubrió lo que contenía la pequeña habitación al lado de la suya y quiso aprovecharlo. Rápidamente se desvistió, dejando sin cuidado la camiseta y el pantalón tirados en el suelo. Se dirigió a la puerta con paso lento dejando atrás también a sus dos prendas interiores negras en el marco de la puerta. Ella no lo quería reconocer pero en el fondo de su mente, se divertía con aquellas cosas.

* * *

-¡Ja! -Penguin feliz se levantó de su asiento alzando las manos, atrayendo la mirada del resto de personas que pasaban por allí- He ganado, págame.

-No vale... -Shachi con un suspiro tendió unos billetes a la mano abierta de su compañero- Seguro que has hecho trampa.

-No es mi culpa que no sepas jugar -le contestó guardando el dinero en un bolsillo del mono, con una amplia sonrisa en su cara.

-Sigue sin parecerme justo... -Shachi apoyó los brazos sobre la mesa y el mentón sobre estos, estaba bastante cansado.

-Ha hecho trampas -Bepo, quien estaba sentado al lado suyo con un pequeño libro en las manos y llevaba unas gafas puestas, les había hablado sin despegar su mirada del texto- Le he visto esconderse una carta en la manga.

-¡Estúpido oso! -Penguin se levantó agitado de su asiento y empezó a agitar las manos quejándose del animal.

-Lo siento... -un aura morada muy deprimente había aparecido sobre la cabeza del ser peludo.

Una carta cayó de la manga del pirata y acabó delante de Shachi, sobre la mesa. Penguin sudaba un poco nervioso y se rascaba el cuello un poco sonriendo al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado. El pelirrojo le dedicó una mirada asesina al pirata, que pronto echó a correr dejando una estela de polvo por el salón después de desaparecer. Shachi no perdió el tiempo y corrió detrás de él sin esperarse.

El capitán de la tripulación había entrado justamente en esos momentos en el comedor buscando a cierto animal y una repentina brisa le había sorprendido casi llevándose su gorro por los aires si no lo hubiera sujetado con una mano, le había parecido ver dos manchas blancas pasar a su lado a gran velocidad pero no estaba del todo seguro. Y dejando a un lado los pensamientos estúpidos se fue a la mesa donde estaba el oso polar sentado, leyendo tranquilamente e ignorando lo que había pasado.

-Hola capitán -le saludó él alegremente bajando el libro para mirarle.

-Bepo, te buscaba -le contestó él sentándose a su lado- ¿Puedes contarme algo sobre la isla a donde nos dirigimos?

-Es una isla de invierno, el Log Pose tardará tres días en acostumbrarse al campo magnético -el oso miró de reojo el libro que descansaba sobre la mesa- Por lo que he leído hay un pequeño pueblo, la isla no es muy grande pero parece ser que famosa por una pequeña leyenda sobre un monstruo peludo y grande que habita en el bosque de la montaña. No he encontrado más información sobre ella en los libros.

-Está bien -dijo el cirujano meditando sobre lo que habían hablado- Es suficiente para saber a donde nos dirigimos, avisa a los demás de que pronto emergeremos a la superficie.

Law se levantó de su asiento rápidamente y se marchó por el pasillo dejando al oso solo de nuevo y completamente pensativo. Tenía ciertos asuntos que atender en el submarino antes de llegar a la próxima isla y era importante.

* * *

-¡Devuélveme mi dinero! -gritaba Shachi corriendo detrás de su amigo, aún no había conseguido atraparlo.

-¡Jamás! -le contestó este apretando más la carrera para cogerle ventaja.

El pirata divisó una puerta cuando se iban acercando al final del pasillo y sabía que si no buscaba otra salida, el pirata lo acorralaría al final del pasillo y le obligaría a devolverle el dinero ¡y eso jamás! Así que abrió la puerta cuando estuvo frente a ella y entró rápidamente, ni se había dado cuenta en qué pasillo estaba y que puerta era aquella pero pronto se dio cuenta a la vez que se ponía completamente rojo por la escena que tenía frente a él.

Shachi frenó a tiempo antes de golpearse contra la pared que delimitaba el final del pasillo por la velocidad a la que iba, y se giró a mirar la habitación por donde había entrado su amigo el "timador". Rápidamente se dirigió hacia ella y abrió la puerta que levemente estaba entornada, encontrándose al pirata parado en mitad del oscuro cuarto. Le iba a tocar un hombro porque no respondía nada y estaba allí parado pero cuando se acercó a él y le miró la cara sin pasar su vista al resto de la habitación, se asustó mucho: Penguin tenía dos hilos de sangre saliendo de su nariz y una amplia sonrisa.

El pelirrojo escuchó un pequeño quejido detrás de él y se giró rápidamente preparado para enfrentar a la amenaza inexistente pero lo que vio le dejó al instante en el mismo estado que su compañero y era completamente normal porque Nami se encontraba frente a los dos tapándose como podía con una pequeña toalla su cuerpo completamente desnudo y mojado de la ducha que acababa de tomar. Se estaba secando el pelo de espaldas a la puerta con aquella prenda cuando Penguin irrumpió en su cuarto y tuvo que taparse a gran velocidad con ella para que no la viera desnuda. La mujer estaba completamente roja por la verguenza y temblaba, estaba semi agachada para taparse con la corta toalla y de sus cabellos caían pequeñas gotas de agua que mojaban el suelo poco a poco.

-Se...señorita Nami -susurró Shachi recuperándose un poco- Lo siento mucho, estaba persiguiendo a este idiota por el pasillo y ...

-¡Eh! -se quejó Penguin girando hacia el otro hombre, el cual le había insultado- Fue tu culpa por ponerte así.

-Mentiroso -el pelirrojo frunció el ceño y empezó a enfadarse- ¡No haber hecho trampas!

Una pequeña venita hinchada estaba apareciendo en la frente de Nami pero los dos piratas no se daban cuenta porque estaban discutiendo y porque ella estaba medio agachada. La siguiente acción no la vieron venir porque estaban ocupados echándose la culpa entre ellos. La joven navegante caminó hacia ellos y les dio un buen golpe en la cabeza de cada uno para acabar sacándolos de la habitación con una patada en el culo y cerrando la puerta en sus narices.

-Uh... -se quejó Shachi levantándose del suelo frotándose la cabeza- Eso ha dolido.

-Creo que tendríamos que pedirle perdón mejor... -susurró Penguin mirando a la puerta, se sentía mal por lo que había pasado.

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el temblor repentino del submarino entero, ambos hombres perdieron el equilibrio y casi se caen al suelo si no fuera porque se apoyaron en las paredes y los agarres que había de metal para situaciones como esa. Después de cinco segundos de continuos temblores, ambos piratas se miraron y entendieron al momento lo que eso significaba. Los dos desaparecieron por el oscuro pasillo rápidamente.

* * *

-Serán estúpidos...-murmuró Nami un segundo después de cerrarle la puerta en la cara a Shachi y Penguin.

La joven navegante se había anudado la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y se disponía a vestirse cuando ella sintió también los temblores del submarino. Se agarró como pudo al escritorio del cuarto y tuvo cuidado con los libros que caían de la estantería, que más tarde colocaría de nuevo en su lugar. Habían pasado ya cinco segundos y el movimiento cesó al instante. Nami supo lo que significaba: el submarino había salido a la superficie.

Ciertamente lo sabía porque ya lo había vivido otras veces, aún recordaba lo asustada que se puso cuando lo vio por primera vez. Acabó gritando del miedo, pensó que era un terremoto submarino o algo así y se maldijo a sí misma por no estar en la sala de control dando las indicaciones a los inútiles que se hacían llamar los Piratas Heart. Suspiró cansada cuando se alejó del escritorio y cogió sus prendas del suelo. Con cuidado se quitó la toalla mojada, que acabó tirada en el suelo, y empezó a vestirse.

Su plan estaba claro, habían llegado a una nueva isla y una nueva oportunidad de escapar apareció frente a ella sin buscarla. Pero esta vez sabía que tenía que calcular todo muchísimo mejor porque no podía fallar más, estaba segura que el capitán la vigilaría de cerca y por algo la había "castigado", prohibiéndola salir del cuarto. Pero aquel hombre en su opinión era muy estúpido, ¿acaso pensaba que ella le temía?, ¿acaso por eso ella iba a obedecer como una idiota? Ella no era esa clase personas, odiaba tanto como él o más que le dieran órdenes. Echaba de menos estar con su tripulación, allí nadie le daba órdenes, ni si quiera Luffy que se supone que era el capitán: todos le tenían más miedo que respeto.

Si aquel pirata se pensaba que Nami iba a ser sumisa a sus órdenes estaba muy pero que muy equivocado. Y pensando esto último la navegante acabó de vestirse y salió del dichoso cuarto.

* * *

-Joder, que frío hace -dijo Shachi al instante de salir a la cubierta del submarino.

-Ya te digo... -murmuró Penguin abrochándose su abrigo hasta el cuelo y tiritando.

La nariz de ambos piratas estaba completamente roja y sus respiraciones se convertían en vaho en contacto con el frío aire del lugar. Los dos odiaban las islas de invierno, todo lo contrario para su compañero animal, quien miraba al cielo feliz por ver nevar. El resto de la tripulación que estaba en la cubierta tiritaba de frío menos el animal, obviamente porque tenía un buen pelaje que le protegía de las bajas temperaturas. Shachi le miraba receloso, aguantando las ganas de hacerse un abrigo con su piel.

-Echaba de menos este clima -dijo el oso cogiendo un copo de nieve que se había posado en su hocico.

-Yo no -ambos piratas contestaron a la frase del animal.

-Eh... Bepo... -murmuró Shachi intentando articular bien cada palabra pero le parecía imposible con ese frío, sus dientes castañeaban demasiado-¿Y si... nos das un abrazo?

-¡Claro que...! -el oso contestó feliz pero se calló volviendo a estar serio al instante- ¿Ahora queréis mi calor, no? Pues os aguantáis, como mucho se lo daría al capitán o a la chica.

Los dos se pusieron a reír, sí, se habían imaginado a Bepo abrazando a Law para darle calor. Ante la referencia de Nami ambos levantaron la ceja, le caía bien porque ella le había acariciado con cariño cada vez que lo veía y dicho: "Eres la cosa más mona que he visto nunca". El oso claro está, se sonrojó y se puso al momento feliz. Desde ese día se habían echo amigos aunque más bien era una relación entre mascota y dueño.

-¡Joder, que frío! -una voz demasiado aguda a sus espaldas cortó sus pensamientos.

Nami había salido a la cubierta a curiosear la nueva isla a la que había llegado el submarino y no se esperaba para nada ese cambio de temperatura, desde luego que dentro se estaba mucho más calentito. Shachi y Penguin no perdieron el tiempo, corriendo hasta ella y le tendieron un abrigo largo del mismo color que la nieve que caía sobre sus cabezas, tenía su bandera pirata sobre un costado. La navegante entrecerró los ojos al verlos acercarse, no se le había pasado el enfado de lo de su cuarto pero decidió dejarlo por ese momento.

-Gracias -contestó ella cogiendo el abrigo y poniéndoselo con rapidez.

-¡Nami! -había gritado Bepo a sus espaldas corriendo hacia la chica.

El gran oso la abrazó con cuidado de no hacerle daño, se veía que era feliz con ella. La joven navegante respondió al abrazo con cariño, el animal era muy amable con ella y ahora estaba compartiendo su calor sin importarle mucho. Shachi y Penguin tuvieron unas ganas enormes de matar al animal, ojalá fueran ellos los que le dieran ese calor. Por fin se separaron y la joven miraba con ilusión a los tres compañeros.

-Espero que le guste la isla Fuiu, señorita Nami -habló primero Penguin dirigiéndose a la joven de cabellos naranjas.

-Sí... por fin estamos aquí -se quejó Shachi en voz alta- Me gustaría ir al bar del pueblo cuanto antes.

-¿Como puedes pensar siempre en beber? -le echó la bronca su compañero.

-Tu siempre piensas en la señorita Nami y no te digo nada -se defendió, Penguin se puso levemente rojo ante esa afirmación.

Nami se rió divertida ante la discusión, parecían críos pero no pasó por alto un detalle importante: había un pueblo. Entonces el éxito de su futura huida aumentaba de porcentaje y esas eran unas muy buenas noticias. Tal vez dentro de unas horas estaría montada en un barco alejándose de aquella banda de locos, evitando que se convirtiera en una más de ellos.

-Vaya, aquí está señorita Nami -una voz hizo que su sonrisa desapareciera al instante.

-¿Qué quieres? -la mujer se giró hacia Law, que le miraba apoyado en la puerta de entrada al submarino bastante serio.

-Iba a asegurarme de que cerraba bien su puerta con llave pero no estaba cuando fui a verla -le comentó, su mirada estaba en el suelo ahora.

-No pienso volver a esa habitación -dijo ella en actitud desafiante hacia el hombre, no se dejaba intimidar ni mucho menos.

-No le estoy pidiendo su opinión -él levantó una mano y estaba a punto de murmurar su característico "Room" cuando Shachi le interrumpió.

-¡Espere, capitán! -dijo él haciendo que parara- Penguin y yo haremos lo que quiera mandarnos de castigo cuando volvamos pero por favor, déjela salir.

Nami iba a protestar por aquello, la estaban ayudando y enfrentándose por ello a su capitán. Anteriormente pensaba que ellos eran unos cobardes pero ahora había cambiado de idea, en su mente les agradeció profundamente por ese acto. En el fondo, sabía que lo estaban haciendo para que ella tuviera una oportunidad de escapar y volver con sus verdaderos nakamas. Se sintió mal por tener que vivir de sacrificios de otras personas, ellos estaban traicionando a su capitán para ayudarla.

-Mmm... -no había convencido mucho a Law pero estaba pensativo- Se arrepentirán de decir eso, pero vale.

-¡Bien! -gritaron Shachi y Penguin casi bailando si no fuera por el frío que hacía.

Bepo también se puso feliz y abrazó a la navegante, Law solo suspiró pesadamente y desvió la mirada hacia otro lugar de la cubierta. La trataban con demasiada amabilidad, más de la que se merecía en realidad, alguna vez sentía que estaba con sus nakamas y eso le había animado anteriormente. Sintió como el oso le quitaba unos pocos copos que caían sobre su cabello.

-¡Nos vamos de aventuras con la señorita Nami! -cantaron a coro ambos piratas.

-No creo que sea para tanto -dijo ella disimulando su sonrojo.

-Si que lo es -le contestó Penguin mirándola divertido- Ya verás lo bien que nos lo pasamos.

La navegante solo pudo sonreír ante esto último, esos dos le recordaban tanto a su capitán idiota y al resto de la tripulación, pero les había empezado a querer tanto como a ellos, al fin y al cabo ahora eran sus "_nakamas"_. Todo había empezado de manera inesperada pero ahora ella formaba parte de su familia y en el fondo se sentía _feliz._

* * *

_Bueno, tardaré un poco también en subir la continuación que tengo exámenes la semana que viene pero me esforzaré por escribirlo cuanto antes. Gracias por leer!_


	10. Capítulo 9: ¿Un laboratorio?

**Nota: **Gracias a Z_eydeis, hanasho, Nelliel-sama y Kazy Tailea_ por haber comentado el capítulo anterior. Tambien agradezco a quien haya añadido a favoritos el fic y lo siga y en general a quien se moleste en pasarte y leerlo. Quería haber acabado este capítulo antes pero tuve tareas por las clases y este finde, voy a ir al ExpoManga en Madrid así que el próximo capítulo tardará un poco más ya que estaré ocupada. Me disculpo pero prometo que lo subiré en cuento lo tenga y me daré toda la prisa del mundo.

**Aclaración:** los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda, yo solo los uso para escribir esta historia por pura diversión.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO NUEVE: ¿UN LABORATORIO?**

-¡Hace demasiado frío! -se quejó Shachi caminando costosamente sobre la nieve, había tanta que sus pies se hundían en ella sin poder evitarlo.

-Ya te digo... -esta vez le contestó Penguin intentando quitarse los carámbanos de hielo de la nariz en los que se habían convertido sus mocos.

-Exagerados -murmuró Nami negando con la cabeza varias veces.

-¡No vale! -gritaron los dos indignados hacia la mujer- Tu tienes un abrigo de piel con patas.

Y ciertamente era así, Bepo la había cogido y abrazado durante todo el trayecto para que no tuviera frío, dejando a sus dos compañeros helarse de frío. Ella le agradecía al animal acariciándole el pelaje y el hocico con cariño. Mientras que los dos médicos le dedicaban una mirada de muerte, lo que darían ellos por tener ese calorcito, o dárselo a Nami...

-No creo que quede ya mucho... -dijo ahora el pelirrojo sacando con cuidado un pequeño mapa y olvidándose de lo ocurrido anteriormente.

Lo desdobló con cuidado y le apartó los copos de nieve que le impedían leerlo. Su compañero se acercó a él para ver el mapa y el oso también lo había hecho, dejando a la joven navegante en el suelo. El papel mostraba un pequeño y sencillo dibujo de la isla y en único pueblo que tenía, además de las montañas que había al otro lado y un pequeño río que estaría helado con esa temperatura. El dibujo era muy simple y apenas tenía dos palabras escritas, una de ellas referida al nombre de la isla.

-¿Niebesu? -preguntó Nami señalando el mismo nombre escrito en el mapa con un dedo.

-Es el nombre del pueblo -le explicó Bepo mirándola de reojo.

Hacía ya media hora que se habían alejado del lugar donde estaba el submarino de la tripulación, dejando atrás al capitán bastante enfadado. Según lo que sabían, normalmente se tardaría quince minutos en llegar al pueblo pero hace escasos minutos se había desatado una fuerte ventisca que no les dejaba ver nada a un metro de ellos y la nieve del suelo impedía que andaran rápido. Solo el sentido del olfato de Bepo y la habilidad innata para orientarse de Nami les estaba siendo útil.

-Quiero llegar ya... -dijo Penguin frotando sus dos manos enguantadas para darse un poco de calor- Me tomaría más de una botella de sake.

-Y yo te acompañaría -Shachi soltó una carcajada contestando a su compañero pirata.

-Pues no tardemos -murmuró Nami tiritando de frío y mirando a Bepo, que la volvió a coger en brazos.

-Ya, tu no tienes que aguantar que se te hielen los dedos de los pies y las manos -susurró Penguin entrecerrando los ojos intentando que su nariz no acabara morada del frío.

-Deja de llorar -había contestado Bepo mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos- Eres un quejica.

-¡Oye! -le gritó el aludido- ¿Te recuerdo cómo te pones tú cuando hace un poco de calor en el submarino?

-¿Queréis dejar de pelearos como unos críos? -Shachi se había adelantado a ellos y les miraba de reojo- Creo... que hemos llegado.

Penguin y Bepo cargando a Nami se apresuraron a alcanzarle y ver lo mismo que estaba viendo él. El paisaje no era para nada acogedor, frente a ellos se alzaba el famoso "pueblo" al que habían ido a visitar. Pero en esos momentos no se podía llamar pueblo, más bien un conjunto de ruinas, todas las casas estaban hechas escombros y habían sido cubiertas de nieve, a saber desde hacía cuanto tiempo.

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí? -preguntó Nami observando aquel paisaje pidiendo a Bepo que la bajara, quería investigar un poco ella sola.

-No tengo ni idea -Shachi observaba todo entre asombrado y asustado.

-Vayamos a ver que ha pasado -sugirió Penguin adelantándose a sus compañeros e intentando evitar que sus pies se hundieran en la nieve- Tal vez descubramos algo.

-Esto me huele a peligro... -Nami tenía un buen detector para ese tipo de cosas y su alarma ahora se había activado.

-No se preocupe señorita Nami -el pelirrojo la animó a seguir dándose la vuelta un momento para mirarla y dedicarle una amplia sonrisa- Será divertido.

-Ya... divertido -la navegante no podía usar más ironía en aquella frase.

Ella tendría que muy a su pesar, confiar en sus acompañantes. Aquel lugar le recordaba a todas esas islas a las que había ido con sus nakamas y como siempre, había tenido problemas. Por culpa de Luffy o de un desconocido cualquiera, nunca salían bien parados, siempre se metían en problemas y aquella vez aunque sus compañeros no estaban, ella sabía que algo así pasaría. La navegante se acercó a un alto poste que parecía ser de madera, tenía una pequeña tabla clavada. Parecía que tenía algo escrito, apartó con su mano la nieve que había caido encima y pudo leer con claridad.

-Chicos... -murmuró ella a los dos hombres y el animal que estaban a unos metros de ella, pronto se giraron a verla- Venid un momento...

Nami tragó saliva en alto mientras observaba detenidamente el cartel que había frente a ella, aquello no le gustaba nada de nada. Podía oír como sus compañeros habían ido hacia ella porque la nieve al ser pisada hacía su crujido característico. Pero se sobresaltó cuando Penguin puso una mano sobre el hombro de la chica, únicamente era para calmarla pero consiguió todo lo contrario, se disculpó con ella con la mirada.

Los cuatro piratas observaban como en aquella tablilla de madera, en la cual estaba escrito el nombre del pueblo, había sido arañada con furia hasta casi romper el pequeño cartel. Había cinco marcas de zarpas y estas eran bastante anchas, lo que significaba que la cosa que lo hubiera echo no era precisamente pequeña o pacífica. Bepo había puesto su propia mano sobre la madera para comparar los tamaños, y ni de lejos se parecían.

-Tal vez signifique algo -llegó a esta conclusión Nami mientras miraba a sus compañeros- El pueblo... está abandonado y prácticamente olvidado. Todas las casas derrumbadas y luego esto, algo hizo que los habitantes del pueblo huyeran.

-Seguramente sea así -asintió varias veces Penguin observando como caía la nieve con más furia- Podríamos echar un vistazo a las ruinas, tal vez encontremos algo de utilidad.

-Bueno... -a la navegante no le hacía gracia la idea de seguir en aquel lugar, no quería encontrarse con el causante de esos destrozos.

-No se preocupe, la protegeremos -Shachi miró a la mujer con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro- Somos los responsables de que no le pase nada.

-Pues deberíamos darnos prisa, porque pronto se hará tarde y no podremos soportar este frío -la mujer escrutaba el cielo buscando algún indicio de que la nieve fuera a pasar, pero por desgracia no lo encontró.

-¡Vamos Bepo! -Penguin se había adelantado, movido por aquel espíritu aventurero que Nami no poseía.

Los dos piratas marcharon a una de las casas derrumbadas. Las ruinas, que eran paredes y vigas de madera principalmente, habían sido cubiertas prácticamente enteras y apenas se distinguían del suelo completamente blanco. Desde su posición, Nami solo pudo oír como sus compañeros levantaban varios objetos del suelo y buscaban un poco por encima. Ella solo pudo suspirar antes de que fuera tirada del brazo por Shachi hasta otra casa. Estaban frente a otro hogar pero este parecía el mejor conservado ya que tenía parte de su techo. Cierto es que la joven no se fiaba mucho de si se mantendría o no en pie pero tuvo que entrar cuando su pelirojo compañero se marchó a investigar la casa que estaba al lado.

Cruzó el umbral de la puerta de entrada un poco dudosa pero siguió su camino. Su cabeza estaba ya a salvo de la fría ventisca que caía sin cesar sobre ellos, puesto que estaba debajo de un techo de madera. Había nieve tirada en el suelo, pedazos de muebles rotos como sillas y una mesa. Sus ojos captaron un brillo peculiar en el suelo, se agachó y al apartar un poco de nieve encontró un portarretratos roto pero que aún permitía ver la foto que contenía. En ella había una niña pequeña junto a una pareja de ancianos, aquella foto no parecía para nada antigua.

Otro pequeño destello la sacó de sus cavilaciones mentales, se acercó a él aún agachada y esta vez vio un pequeño collar estropeado pero que aún conservaba su brillo. Tenía forma de corazón y unas letras grabadas que no se distinguían nada por más que se esforzara en leerlas. Con eso creyó haber tenido más que suficiente información para contar a sus amigos y se levantó del suelo con demasiada rapidez. El suelo crujió bajo sus pies y todo pasó demasiado rápido, la superficie de madera cedió y Nami cayó dentro del hoyo recién creado no sin antes lanzar un grito ahogado por la sorpresa y el viento.

* * *

Habían pasado dos horas y media desde que sus tres subordinados y la navegante se habían marchado, y desde entonces Trafalgar Law no había sabido nada de ellos. Se había quedado en el submarino con el resto de la tripulación, observando la nieve caer y cuando se aburrió, había entrado a pasar el rato un poco. Pero ya estaba anocheciendo y la temperatura había bajado drásticamente desde que esos cuatro desaparecieran de allí. El cirujano tenía la sensación de que algo malo había pasado, decidió confiar en sus subordinados y dejar a su cuidado la vigilancia de la señorita Nami y bueno, también influía que estaba cansado de estar detrás suya como si fuera su padre y ella una cría de tres años que necesita vigilancia constante para no hacer ninguna travesura.

El capitán de los Piratas Heart ahora caminaba hacia el dichoso pueblo, bueno era más correcto decir que se teletransportaba gracias al poder de su fruta. En cuestión de minutos se había detenido frente a las ruinas en las que habían estado horas antes los otros piratas. Con lo idiotas que eran seguro que había pasado algo malo o por suerte o desgracia, un animal se los había comido. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse mientras agarraba firmemente con una mano su característica espada, sintió de forma débil tres presencias.

Él conocía a esas tres presencias demasiado bien para su gusto y allí supo que el mal presentimiento que sintió minutos antes se estaba cumpliendo. La mujer no estaba con ellos y no había rastro de ella en una amplia distancia a su alrededor, aquello era un problema gordo que pagaría con esos tres desgraciados o eso pensó cuando se aventuró a ir hacia aquellas ruinas. Sus pies le dejaron frente a la casa en la que Nami había estado investigando y pudo ver a sus tres tripulantes hablando de forma nerviosa entre ellos, aún no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia en la puerta de entrada.

-¡Estoy seguro de que ha caído por ahí! -Shachi levantó la voz señalando un gran hueco en el suelo a dos metros de ellos- Estaba en la casa de al lado, no vi a nadie.

-No hemos encontrado nada de su rastro... -murmuró Penguin frotándose los ojos cansado- Ni Bepo ha conseguido captar su olor por culpa de tanta nieve.

-Que fastidio... -el pelirrojo se quejó cruzándose de brazos- Pero debemos encontrarla, espero que no le haya pasado nada y esté bien.

-Ya casi es de noche, hace mucho más frío -el oso polar intervino mientras se giraba hacia el recién llegado- Hola capitán- saludó algo triste el oso levantando un brazo.

Law no contestó al saludo del animal, su expresión facial se había tornado bastante seria mientras caminaba hacia los tres piratas. Shachi y Penguin lo miraban asustados, sabían que esta vez la habían cagado pero bien por no haber estado más atentos a Nami y él les haría pagarlo. Ambos cerraron los ojos cuando su capitán estaba frente a ellos pero lo único que hizo fue pasar a su lado ignorándolos y se agachó a la altura del suelo para mirar el agujero que se abría en mitad de la superficie de madera.

-¿Ninguno estaba aquí cuando ocurrió? -inquirió sin darse la vuelta.

-Ninguno. Nos habíamos separado para investigar un poco -intentaba explicar Penguin con voz temblorosa- Yo estaba con Bepo y ella con Shachi, pero se escuchó el ruido de algo rompiéndose y vinimos corriendo hacia aquí, solo encontramos este agujero...

-¿Y la señorita Nami? -el médico realizó una segunda pregunta sin apartar la mirada del oscuro agujero que se abría en pleno suelo- Me prometieron ser responsables, sabéis lo importante que es ella para...

-Capitán, ya lo sabemos -interrumpió asustado Penguin- Estuvimos siempre con ella y no esperábamos para nada que ocurriera esto... En seguida iremos a buscarla, aunque sea peligroso.

-No... -Law se había levantado del suelo y ahora miraba a los tres piratas, sujetando su espada con fuerza- Ya han hecho bastante, iré yo.

-Pero capitán es nuestra responsabilidad -esta vez intervino Bepo- Nosotros iremos a por la chica.

-Si, cierto. Debemos ir nosotros tras ella -Shachi apoyaba a su compañero animal.

-No saben lo que les espera -la mirada gris del hombre se había ensombrecido bastante mientras hablaba- Sospecho en donde se encuentra en estos momentos la señorita Nami, y pronto necesitará ayuda. Solo estorpeceríais, iré yo tras ella.

-Pero... -protestaron los tres al unísono mirando a su superior algo tristes.

-Volved al submarino antes de que anochezca por completo -Law se apartó de ellos y se quedó mirando al gran hueco del suelo- Me ocuparé de esto solo.

-Entendido -solo pudieron decir los tres piratas antes de marcharse del lugar.

La figura del cirujano desapareció de la casa cuando este avanzó hacia el enorme agujero del suelo y se dejó caer por él. Con una mano el hombre se había agarrado su llamativo gorro para que no se volara por la velocidad de la caída de su cabeza , y con la otra mano sujetaba su característica espada. Pronto estaría en el suelo y debía tener cuidado, sabía que aquel lugar no estaba abandonado, podía sentirlo.

-Ten cuidado... -había susurrado el hombre antes de posar sus pies sobre el suelo del pasillo.

* * *

-Demonios... -solo pudo decir Nami al sentir el dolor recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

La joven estaba tirada en mitad de un suelo metálico, que nada tenía relacionado con el lugar del que caía. Sus cabellos había sido esparcidos por la superficie y sus ojos habían comenzado a abrirse, lo primero que se encontró fue algo gris: el suelo. Cuando pudo sentir bien, un escalofrío le recorrió los brazos, ambos apoyados en el frío suelo de metal. La cabeza le dolía al igual que todo el cuerpo y no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado anteriormente.

Solo recordaba que había estado con Shachi, Penguin y Bepo hace un buen rato. Llegaron a aquel extraño pueblo en ruinas y sepultado por la nieve casi por completo. Habían estado investigando la causa de aquel suceso y ella se había caído por aquel agujero de una de las casas en las que entró. Miró instintivamente al techo para cerciorarse si había o no un agujero en él. Y efectivamente no había nada, así que eso solo significaba una cosa: alguien o algo la había traído a ese lugar.

Intentó darse valor a si misma para poder levantarse e intentar buscar una salida, en cierto modo la idea de que ahí estaba su querida oportunidad de escapar, no desaparecía. Podía intentarlo, pero primero debía investigar un poco antes de hacer nada, porque parecía estar en una base o algo así, por el material del que parecía hecho el pasillo. Pudo ponerse en pie y andar siguiendo el camino de flechas amarillas y negras dibujado en las paredes de hierro. Podía ver también tuberías y otros conductos en el techo o en la parte de arriba de las paredes.

Aquello incluso le recordaba a un laboratorio científico pero parecía estar completamente desierto, porque a estas alturas algún guardia o alguna otra persona la habría descubierto y llamado a más gente. Estaría en una celda y no en mitad de un pasillo andando hacia ni se sabe donde. Su cerebro no pudo evitar pensar en si había algún tesoro allí escondido o dinero, que también le valía. Se prometió a si misma buscar si había tal cosa, no iba a salir de allí precisamente con las manos vacías.

El pasillo parecía interminable y lo único que podía oír era su propia respiración, además del eco que habían sus zapatos contra el suelo de metal. Pero pronto se paró, pues un extraño sonido lejano le llamó la atención. Parecía el eco del rugido de un animal, que seguramente estaría muy furioso. Nami tragó saliva y pensó en Chopper y Ussop, como deseó que estuvieran ellos allí con ella. Cierto es que eran los más cobardes de la tripulación, pero al menos ni se metían unos con otros por tener miedo y se ayudaban. Echaba de menos los planes de su compañero tirador para huir o esconderse de forma eficiente.

Aunque ella sería capaz de correr lo imposible o esconderse en lugares extraños con tal de no encontrar el dueño de aquel rugido furioso. Después de tres segundos oyéndose, de pronto se paró y Nami continuó su camino, no quería que esa cosa la acabara encontrando, ni en sus peores pesadillas. Al final del pasillo podía ver algo blanco, echó a correr para alcanzarlo antes de que se arrepintiera y acabó en una amplia estancia.

Simplemente aquello le aseguraba que era un laboratorio, pues había grandes paneles repartidos por toda la sala, mesas con tubos de ensayo llenos de líquidos verduzcos y extraños. Había varias urnas que guardaban artilugios con una forma bastante peculiar, muchas cosas raras pero no había rastro de dinero o tesoros. Nami suspiró por su mala suerte y se dispuso a investigar un poco la habitación, tal vez descubriría así qué era aquel lugar. Se acercó a un panel y apretó un pequeño botón rojo, una luz a sus espaldas se había encendido. Eso le pareció estúpido y se marchó a hacer otra cosa.

Se acercó a una mesa con tubos de ensayo, donde pudo comprobar que también tenía varias balanzas, matraces, pequeños mecheros, unas pesas para la balanza, varias pinzas de madera con la punta algo quemada seguramente por acercarlas al mechero y unos botes semitransparentes al lado de una pila de agua. Tiempo atrás allí debían de haber llevado a cabo varios experimentos, por el material que había pero ahora no había nadie.

Su mirada fue hacia un matraz de tamaño medio, cuyo líquido que contenía era de color azul oscuro. Tocó el bote de cristal y el líquido de dentro empezó a burbujear y soltar un olor un tanto nauseabundo que hizo que Nami se apartara con demasiada rapidez y una cara que expresaba demasiado asco. Después de acercó a unas cuantas mesas apartadas en una esquina, parecían escritorios. Empezó a abrir los cajones que poseía y solo pudo ver papeles y más papeles. Por encima leyó un poco pero no encontraba nada de utilidad. La joven navegante estaba un poco cansada de investigar aquello.

Ella quería encontrar tesoros rápido, pues los necesitaba por si escapaba. Ahora en su mente trazaba un nuevo plan, como el único pueblo que había en aquella isla parecía haber sido destruido completamente, debía buscar otro medio para salir. ¿Y que mejor que un laboratorio? Seguro que allí habría algún barco u otro medio para escapar, esa era su oportunidad perfecta, sin nadie que la molestara. Su mirada se paseó por toda la habitación, ciertamente tenía curiosidad por saber que era aquel lugar.

Su curiosidad pronto estuvo saciada pues en mitad de la estancia y aunque al entrar no se había dado cuenta, en plena pared central había claramente grabado un nombre y posteriormente pintado con rayas negras para que llamara más la atención, "_VEGAPUNK"_ decía aquel conjunto de letras completamente regulares y que Nami observaba con una ceja levantada. ¿Dónde había escuchado ese nombre antes?

* * *

_Gracias por leer el capítulo, espero que os haya gustado. Dejadme vuestra opinión si queréis, hasta el próximo capítulo._


	11. Capítulo 10: El genio de genios Vegapunk

**Nota: **siento haber tardado, en fin tuve un examen cada día y ayer estuve enferma. Me puse hoy a escribir el resto del capítulo que no tenía para actualizar cuanto antes. Gracias por los comentarios del capítulo pasado y gracias por los que siguen el fic o lo han añadido a favoritos, o simplemente se pasan y lo leen. Espero que os guste este.

**Aclaración:** los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda, yo solo los uso para escribir esta historia por pura diversión.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DIEZ: EL GENIO DE GENIOS, VEGAPUNK**

Horas antes de los hechos ocurridos actualmente un pequeño recuerdo se desarrollaba en la cabeza de cierta navegante, uno que realmente no quería recordar porque no le daba buenos presentimientos precisamente.

-¡Venga! No digas tonterías -Shachi le gritaba animado a Bepo mientras caminaban hacia el pueblo- Eso es imposible.

-Lo leí de verdad... -murmuró el oso mirando a Nami, quien estaba en sus brazos observándole con algo de pena.

-¿Cómo va a existir eso? -ahora intervenía Penguin- Tal cosa no puede ser.

-¡Os dije que lo leí de verdad! -el oso polar se había cansado de que le acusaran de mentiroso- En aquel libro se decía que en los bosques de esta isla se había avistado a una bestia de grandes proporciones. Nunca se pudo fotografiar o ver bien por culpa de la nieve y porque se cree que su pelo es de color blanco, lo que le permite camuflarse bastante bien. Después de varios años en los que los aldeanos hicieron partidas de caza para ir tras la bestia y no encontrar nada de nada, se empezó a ver como una leyenda, y se rumoreaba que ese monstruo era el culpable de muchas desapariciones misteriosas.

-¿Pues no lo ves? - el pirata pelirrojo se adelantó para mirarle de frente mientras levantaba los hombros- Es solo una leyenda. ¿No cree, señorita Nami?

-Todo es posible... -murmuró la chica cerrando los ojos mientras recordaba todas las aventuras que había tenido con sus nakamas, la palabra imposible no existía en su vocabulario- Según lo que nos has contado, se podría tratar del Yeti.

-Pues yo no me lo termino de creer -Penguin negó varias veces con la cabeza mientras miraba al cielo completamente blanco por las nubes.

-Es cuestión de tiempo que algo descubramos -Bepo miró a la navegante algo feliz porque lo había defendido- Podríamos preguntar en el pueblo cuando lleguemos.

-Te vas a decepcionar cuando te digan que es una simple leyenda, contada a los niños para que no se acerquen al bosque solos, es algo obvio-Shachi le miró con algo de pena, no terminaba de creerse todas esas tonterías de monstruos- Eres demasiado inocente por creerte esas cosas, Bepo.

-Si... ya veremos quien tiene razón -la mirada del animal se había oscurecido un poco.

-Tranquilo -Nami le acarició el hocico al animal para calmarlo un poco- Ya verás como encontramos algo extraño...

En el fondo la navegante solo hacía aquello por darle ánimos, tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar y en lo más profundo de su ser deseaba que no se encontraran con ningún indicio de la existencia de aquel monstruo, y menos aún tener que encararlo. Pensar en aquello le daba demasiados escalofríos para su gusto. Como echaba de menos a Ussop y Chopper en situaciones como esa.

* * *

Nami se había sentado sobre una de las mesas de aquella extraña sala y había estado recordando la conversación que habían tenido horas antes los piratas y ella. Su mente trabaja con demasiada rapidez y aquello no le gustaba, todo empezaba a encajar y eso le gustaba menos aún a la joven navegante. Había estado meditando un par de minutos sobre aquel nombre, _"Vegapunk"_, porque estaba segurísima de que lo había escuchado tiempo atrás.

Y su cerebro acabó dándole la razón al recordarle una situación ocurrida hace más de un año. Después de volver de la isla judicial, Enies Lobby, y haber recuperado a Robin de las manos del CP9, la banda de Luffy había decidido montar una gran fiesta donde todo el mundo estaba invitado. Mientras se hacían los preparativos, hubo una visita muy inesperada en Water 7. El abuelo de su capitán, el marine Garp, había ido a ver a su nieto y capturarlo aunque al final no lo hizo. Cuando hablaron un rato más juntos, Luffy se retiró con un chico de cabello rosa que era un subordinado de su abuelo.

Recordó que el chico, de nombre Coby, hablaba emocionado a Luffy. Se sentía orgullo de haber llegado a ser marine y trabajar con el abuelo del hombre al que admiraba y respetaba mucho. Luffy también se mostraba feliz y animado, hablaron de curiosidades. El espionaje no era nada difícil para ella, se le daba tan bien como robar, así que decidió seguirles y escucharles un poco. Coby le contó al chico de goma como los barcos de la marina eran capaces de ir al Calm Belt, usando Kairoseki bajo las naves ya que su densidad era similar a la del agua y los Reyes Marinos no les atacaban por eso mismo.

La chica apuntó aquello en una pequeña libreta de forma rápida y una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su rostro, aquello le sería de tanta utilidad pero salió de sus pensamientos cuando su capitán habló de nuevo, preguntando más cosas. El más joven exclamó demasiado alto y claro un nombre algo extraño, "Vegapunk" pudo apuntar y oír la navegante, seguido de un "¡el científico más brillante de la marina!", cosa que apuntó también con un movimiento rápido de su mano. Una vez que acabaron de hablar de aquel hombre, Nami cerró su libreta y se retiró a la piscina con el resto de la tripulación a tomar el sol un poco.

Nami se cruzó de brazos de forma tranquila mientras analizaba la situación después de que el recuerdo desapareciera de su mente, aquello era malo lo mirara por donde lo mirara. Si aquel hombre era el científico más grande e importante que tenía la Marina, ni de lejos lo iba a dejar sin vigilancia o guardias así que tendría que tener mucho cuidado de que ningún soldado la viera o capturara. Por otro lado, aquel sitio parecía estar completamente abandonado ya que no había visto ni un alma pero para su gusto, si oído. Aquel grito aterrador de hace unos cuantos minutos aún se repetía en su mente.

Y eso solo podía significar una cosa, había algo en aquel lugar ya no tan abandonado que no era muy amigable precisamente. Y que ella no tardaría demasiado en encontrar para su mala suerte.

* * *

-Ten cuidado... -había murmurado y de forma apenas audible el cirujano cuando notó que sus pies tocaban el suelo.

Law se mantenía semi agachado para amortiguar la caía, que había sido de varios metros mínimo porque no podía ver nada si miraba hacia arriba, solo un agujero negro. Había estado sujetando con su mano derecha la espada y con esta se apoyó ahora para alzarse del suelo. Se dio cuenta de que en el suelo había pedazos de madera rotos y podridos, seguramente los que hicieron que Nami cayera al lugar pero no había ningún rastro de ella tampoco en una buena distancia a su alrededor, podía sentir que había pasado por ahí al igual que otra presencia pero nada más.

Un destello de luz le hizo agacharse de nuevo, tenía un pequeño colgante en forma de corazón entre sus manos, el cual había estado tirado en el suelo momentos antes. Estaba seguro que algo tenía que ver con la navegante, ella no se encontraba allí pero sabía que tampoco se había despertado ahí, alguien o algo la habían llevado a otro punto del lugar. Horas antes cuando vió a sus subordinados partir con la joven, ya sabía que algo así iba a pasar. También sabía que ella intentaría escapar pero aquello le había retrasado en su huida. Realmente él tampoco sabía porque había un edificio de tales proporciones bajo aquel minúsculo pueblo y lo más importante, porqué este estaba en ruinas.

Claramente todo junto no tenía mucho sentido pero tampoco era una buena señal. Un edificio subterráneo enorme, del cual no figuraba nada ni se nombraba en aquellos libros que Bepo había estado leyendo antes de llegar a la isla. Todo era muy extraño, pero por su mente solo rondaba un posible culpable: la Marina. Solo ellos podrían provocar eso en una isla sin que el resto de la humanidad se diera cuenta, les encantaba esconder sus acciones ante la mirada pública para siempre dar la imagen de "los buenos" y los que hacen cumplir la justicia ante los crueles piratas.

Todo aquello le recordaba a otro incidente relacionado con la Marina, pero quitando el gas venenoso de momento. El joven cirujano miró las enormes paredes de aquel pasillo, de hierro, pintadas con líneas amarillas y con muchas tuberías, sin duda aquello era un laboratorio pero ignoraba su función de momento. Tenía que encontrar una prueba que le dijera de quien era aquel lugar.

Se guardó el colgante desgastado en el abrigo saliendo finalmente de sus pensamientos y se puso en marcha, debía darse prisa. Porque temía que la señorita Nami pronto estuviera acompañada y no por él precisamente. Aquello era realmente malo pero no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en sus labios mientras corría por el pasillo.

* * *

-Espero que le capitán no se haya enfadado mucho con nosotros... -murmuró Bepo realmente contrariado, aquel tema le deprimía bastante.

-¡No te preocupes! -le dijo Shachi apoyando una mano en el hombro del animal- Seguro que cuando encuentre a la señorita Nami, se le olvidará todo.

-¿Y por qué cuando la encuentre a ella? -Penguin alzaba una ceja mientras andaban los tres por la nieve, por unos momentos se habían olvidado de las bajas temperaturas.

-Estará demasiado ocupado castigándola -el pirata pelirrojo se encogió de hombros mientras soltaba una carcajada sonora al aire- U se entretendrá con otra cosa, no lo sé.

-¿Otra cosa? -ahora era el animal quien se había perdido- ¿Con qué otra cosa se podría entretener el capitán con Nami?

-¡Dis... discutiendo, claramente! -gritó apresuradamente Penguin mientras miraba mal a Shachi , quien se partía de risa mientras caminaban ya que le encantaba ese toque de inocencia del animal.

-Pobre Nami -dijo el oso bajando la cabeza, echaba de menos a la chica y le gustaba estar con ella, era una compañía agradable aunque a sus compañeros les gustaba más aún aquella compañía.

-En el fondo, me alegro mucho de que por fin tengamos una nakama -Shachi cruzó los brazos detrás de su cabeza mientras miraba al otro pirata.

-¿Y eso? -inquirió el hombre sin dejar de mirarle.

-No sé... Todos los miembros somos hombres, ¿no crees que nos hacía falta un toque femenino, delicado... ? -los ojos del chico se habían vuelto dos corazones mientras hablaba.

-Si tú lo dices... -era la primera ver que le escuchaba decir esa sarta de cursiladas a su compañero, realmente la presencia de la joven navegante le hacía demasiado mal, sacaba su lado pervertido o romántico, no sabía como clasificarlo adecuadamente.

-Me dirás que a ti no te gusta tener una mujer en la tripulación... -Shachi le miró de reojo alzando una de sus cejas- ¿Eres gay?

-¡Claro que no! ¡No digas estupideces! -gritó enfadado Penguin soltándole un buen golpe a la cabeza de su compañero de tripulación, quién ahora se frotaba la cabeza dolorido- Si... me gusta. Es agradable tenerla en la tripulación, ¡ pero no pienso cosas pervertidas como tú !

-No seas mentiroso, que te he visto sangrar por la nariz cuando la has visto escasa de ropa -murmuró su compañero dándole un suave codazo en su costado.

-No te voy a decir que no es guapa -se excusó mirando hacia otro lado mientras avanzaban, se había puesto un poco rojo- Pero ya está...

-Me pregunto que pensará el capitán de ella... -Shachi se frotaba la barbilla pensativo mientras intentaba que sus pies no se hundieran en la nieve.

-¿En qué sentido? -a Penguin se le había pasado ya el sonrojo y volvía a mirar a su amigo.

-En todos, claro -dijo Shachi como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- Me gustaría saber que piensa cuando la ve, cuando discute con ella, cuando no sé... la ve con poca ropa. Lleva actuando un poco extraño desde que ella entró a formar parte de la tripulación, dejó de comer con nosotros por ir a cuidarla, se burla de ella muchas veces y la castiga como si fuera una niña pequeña. En cierto modo parece su padre.

-Pero si hace lo mismo con nosotros -una gota de sudor se deslizaba por la frente de Penguin mientras hablaba- Solo que nosotros no necesitamos tanto control, ella sí. Podemos cuidarnos solos, ella necesita ayuda...

-¿Podéis dejar la conversación para más tarde? -Bepo les gritó unos metros más adelante- Acabo de encontrar algo interesante, venid un momento.

-¡Era algo importante! Estúpido oso... -dijo Shachi cuando se acercó al animal pero cuando vio una aura depresiva a su alrededor se disculpó rápidamente por haber dañado sus sentimientos.

-¿Qué ocurre, Bepo? -Penguin se había acercado corriendo al lugar donde estaba el oso agachado sobre el suelo.

-Esto -Bepo alzó las zarpas enseñando un objeto a los dos piratas.

-¿Qué demonios.. ? -dijeron a la vez ambos jóvenes al coger el objeto con las manos.

El misterioso objeto era una pequeña y maltratada señal de hierro. Tenía forma triangular y en pequeño ponía claramente "Peligro" y debajo había una gaviota dibujada de mala forma, signo indiscutible de la Marina. Había sido pistoreada porque tenía bastantes magulladuras y le faltaba pintura en algunas partes. Bepo la había encontrado debajo de la nieve mientras andaba tranquilamente y se extraño de oír un pequeño ruido metálico al pisar la nieve. Aquello le llevó a descubrir aquel objeto enterrado.

-¿Qué creéis que significa esto? - el animal dijo mirando a sus dos compañeros humanos.

-Tal vez la razón de porqué está abandonado y en ruinas el pueblo que vimos antes -Shachi levantó un dedo mientras explicaba su razonamiento.

-¿Deberíamos volver para avisar al capitán? -Bepo habló algo preocupado mientras miraba la señal en manos de los otros dos piratas.

-No, no lo creo. Tarde o temprano él se dará cuenta o tal vez lo haya hecho ya... -Penguin se puso en marcha de nuevo hacia el submarino dejando a Bepo algo preocupado y desconcertado.

-No te preocupes -Shachi puso una mano sobre su suave hombro e intentó tranquilizarlo un poco mientras le sonreía- Estará bien.

-Vale -asintió Bepo mirando a su compañero, agradeciendo en silencio que le tranquilizara- Vamos, que ya casi es de noche.

Y dicho esto último el pequeño grupo de piratas dejó las conversaciones de lado para ponerse en marcha de nuevo hacia el pequeño submarino de la tripulación, era prácticamente de noche ya, porque no había ni rastro de rayos de sol y las nubes blancas que no dejaban de descargar nieve sobre sus cabezas no dejaban que se pudiera ver el cielo claramente. Ya les faltaba poco para llegar y poder reunirse con el resto de sus compañeros pero no sin antes echar un vistazo a sus espaldas, recordando que su capitán y otro miembro de la tripulación estaban ahí fuera y tal vez, corrían grave peligro.

* * *

Nami se paseaba por aquella fría habitación, tiritaba un poco mientras miraba y volvía a mirar los cientos de papeles que había por el suelo y la mesa donde había estado minutos antes sentada. Intentaba descubrir alguna pista que le dijera que había pasado en aquel lugar pero no encontraba nada, aunque tampoco sospechó en apenas unos momentos después lo descubriría de una mala forma, pero lo descubriría.

-¡Agghh! -gritó furiosa la navegante arrojando un montón de papeles al suelo de aquella sala, estaba muy cansada ya.

Aquello la estaba desesperando, no había nada interesante en aquellos estúpidos documentos. Había estado perdiendo el tiempo mirando papeles en los que únicamente ponía una lista del material de laboratorio que se había comprado tiempo atrás pero nada más. En ninguna hoja se nombraba a Vegapunk o a la Marina, nada de nada. En la esquina inferior de la hoja sólo había unas siglas escritas: LICA. Que tampoco sabía que significaba, todo se presentaba ante ella como un enorme enigma, el cual hacía que le dieran dolores de cabeza cuando se estrujaba el cerebro intentando unir los cabos sueltos de aquel asunto.

El ruido de algo cayéndose al suelo y rompiéndose la sacó de sus pensamientos y a la vez hizo que se sobresaltara. Nami se giró hacia el lugar del que provenía aquel ruido y vio que únicamente se había caído un pequeño tubo de ensayo con un líquido verde, al suelo. Aquella extraña sustancia empezó a burbujear en la superficie metálica y pronto formó un pequeño humo de color verde que empezó a extenderse rápidamente por la zona baja de la habitación.

Nami observó algo asustada aquello pero rápido se puso en acción, cogió una pequeña bolsa que había descubierto en uno de los cajones y que tal vez le sirviera de algo en el futuro y se dirigió hacia una de las dos enormes puertas que adornaban aquel lugar. En ella estaba inscrito el símbolo de peligro biológico y estaba medio subida, pero pronto una pequeña bombilla roja que había sobre la pared empezó a brillar y la puerta se cerró rápidamente al igual que otras muchas y algunas las cerraduras de las pequeñas, impidiendo que Nami huyera de aquel lugar.

Ahora estaba encerrada y miraba con miedo a la nube de humo verde que se había formado en el suelo de la habitación como si intentara imitar a la niebla. Corrió hacia una pequeña plataforma que daba a unas escaleras y finalmente a una puerta, la cual estaría cerrada seguramente, con unas barandillas a su alrededor para ayudarse a subir, pero aquel era el lugar más alto y podía estar a salvo mientras pensaba en un plan para escapar.

El tiempo era escaso y se agotaba rápidamente, justamente al mismo ritmo en el que el extraño humo verde se extendía por aquella habitación. La joven fue testigo de algo que la dejó helada en su sitio, había estado mirando el humo que estaba en contacto con mesa de grandes proporciones hecha de metal completamente. Pronto la superficie de esta cayó al suelo haciendo bastante ruido y ella pudo ver como las patas que aún se mantenían de pie pero por poco tiempo, estaban deshechas y corroídas. Aquel era el efecto del humo, que pronto acabó con la mesa entera y las cosas que se habían caído de ella, haciendo un extraño sonido burbujeante.

Nami tragó saliva bastante asustada, si aquel humo la tocaba estaba muerta, eso era seguro. Luego llevó una de sus manos a la zona de atrás de sus pantalones y pudo tocar con cuidado las varas de su Clima Tact. El cual le había sido devuelto antes de abandonar el submarino de los Piratas Heart. Aún estando asustada se le había ocurrido un plan: haría que aquel peligroso humo se disipara creando viento con su arma climática, era una buena idea ya que pudo ver que había conductos de ventilación en varias zonas de la habitación y le servirían bastante bien.

-¿Nunca le dijeron de pequeña que no tocara las cosas que no son suyas? -una voz grave la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Quién.. ? -dijo ella con el Clima Tact en las manos preparada para defenderse y mirando a todos los lados.

Una gran pantalla colgada del techo se había puesto blanca y pronto retransmitió una imagen, algo desagradable para su gusto y que había cortado todas sus esperanzas de huir de aquel lugar. Un hombre anciano ataviado con una bata de laboratorio impecablemente blanca, cuyos rasgos faciales daban realmente miedo, por las ojeras muy marcadas y una sonrisa maniática, había aparecido delante de ella.

-Por ser tan traviesa, casi hace que pierda un nuevo sujeto de pruebas -dijo el hombre sonriendo, marcando las abundantes arrugas de su cara- Veo que ya ha conocido a mi nuevo invento, el gas HCI. Bastante peligroso porque reacciona en contacto con el metal pero solo aislable con el uso de cristal, su único punto débil.

Nami notó que la voz de aquel hombre provenía de unos altavoces incorporados a los lados de la enorme pantalla encendida, también se dio cuenta del fondo de la habitación desde donde hablaba el hombre era bastante similar a la habitación en la que ella se encontraba, así que aquella persona estaría en el mismo edificio y eso no le hacía mucha gracia.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí callada, mocosa? -el hombre levantó una ceja algo molesto- ¿Eres sorda o muda? O estúpida.

-¿Quién eres tú? -dijo ella mirándole con bastante nerviosismo, reflejado en su mirada.

-Mi nombre, no es importante, pero mis logros sí -el científico estalló en carcajadas mientras miraba a la joven y apretaba un botón en un panel frente a él, su voz era algo tétrica según la opinión de la navegante- Solo deberías saber que vas a tener el gran honor de participar en uno de mis experimentos...

Nami no pudo decir nada ya que una jaula salió del techo y la aprisionó contra el suelo, también se abrió la puerta que había cerrado el pasillo por donde había venido ella. La silueta que distinguió entre el gas verde la hizo temblar de puro miedo.

* * *

_Intentaré escribir cuanto antes, tengo tantas ideas para el siguiente capítulo pero bueno, tardaré un poco que tengo exámenes. Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, y dejadme vuestra opinión si queréis. Gracias por leer!_


	12. Capítulo 11: Sujeto de prueba

**Nota: **gracias por leer el capítulo anterior y por comentar. Siento haber tardado, en fin, estuve enferma todo el finde y estos días tenía exámenes, intenté escribir lo antes posible. Ojalá os guste este capítulo, espero que es intrigue la historia que se va desarrollando.

**Aclaración: **los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda, yo solo los uso para escribir esta historia por pura diversión.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO ONCE: SUJETO DE PRUEBA**

Nami no pudo decir nada a aquel hombre ya que una jaula salió del techo y la aprisionó contra el suelo, también se abrió la puerta que había cerrado el pasillo por donde había venido ella. La silueta que distinguió entre el gas verde la hizo temblar de puro miedo. Las manos de la joven navegante se resbalaron por las barras de metal que impedían su huida y movimiento. Las piernas le temblaban y tenía demasiado miedo, no se esperaba para nada aquello.

-Y ...claro, ¡te preguntarás para qué experimento necesito a una mocosa como tú! -el científico seguía hablando, sin importarle si la joven le escuchaba o no.

Nami se dio el lujo de pensar una especie de broma en su cabeza, había deseado incluso que hubiera sido Law quien apareciera por esa puerta y no la bestia que tenía a unos pocos metros. Sí, que apareciera como príncipe que salva a su princesa, pero se rio ante esto último. Él era todo lo contrario a un príncipe y ella no quería tener uno tampoco, bueno, tal vez por todos esos tesoros y montones y montones de dinero que guardaría... La cosa es que se distraía con cualquier pensamiento tonto, una cosa era cierta: deseaba que Law viniera a salvarla. Lo detestaba, eso sí, pero era fuerte y la podría salvar, eso era lo que necesitaba en esos momentos Nami, una pequeña ayuda.

-Bueno... pues es fácil -prosiguió aquel hombre observando atentamente la pantalla que le mostraba lo que ocurría en aquella habitación- Hace unos años, conseguí desarrollar en este mismo laboratorio algo revolucionario, ese "algo" se encuentra delante tuya, y no es el único. ¡No te imaginas lo que me costó desarrollarlo! Esos estúpidos científicos no dejaban de ponerme pegas, supervisaban mi trabajo sin quitarme la vista de encima, sé que era por envidia... ¡Por una vez yo conseguí crear algo revolucionario! Pero nunca admiraron mi obra, de hecho la calificaron de monstruosa... porque no podía controlarla... Pedí algún sujeto de prueba, preferiblemente un humano pero eso iba en contra de las normas y me mantuvieron aún más vigilado. Una noche... bajé al pueblo y secuestré a un chico bastante joven, lo traje a las instalaciones y probé con él a mi nueva creación. Lo mató, intenté esconderlo pero alguien me vio y dio la alarma en todo el laboratorio. Los guardias vinieron a detenerme y él los mató a todos, incluido a los científicos. También solté al resto de mis creaciones y provocaron la casi destrucción del laboratorio, aquello... fue una masacre, entonces se me fue de las manos. Todos ellos escaparon fuera del lugar y atacaron el pueblo, mataron a mucha gente, pero también me trajeron al resto vivos e incluso a los cadáveres, para que pudiera investigarlos y experimentar con ellos. El pueblo acabó reducido a ruinas, y cada turista o visitante nuevo que venía acababa asesinado o como sujeto de pruebas, y créeme que es mejor lo primero... Esta isla desapareció de los mapas, me encargué de ello, también del ojo de la Marina. Y con todo esto, puedes adivinar más o menos para qué te usaré.

La navegante al principio había ignorado a aquel hombre, su voz le provocaba escalofríos. Pensaba en cosas bonitas, en dinero y sus nakamas, en mapas, en su hermana... Algo que le levantara el ánimo, sabía que si no hacía algo acabaría muerta a manos de ese hombre, bueno de aquella bestia mejor dicho. Luego estuvo escuchando atentamente al hombre por si le podía ser útil aquella información, le pareció idiota porque le estaba contando casi la historia de su vida con detalles incluidos y eso, había sido su error. Ahora la joven sabía porque el pueblo estaba en ruinas y no se había sabido nada de aquella isla desde hace años.

-¡No te quedes ahí callada, estúpida! -el hombre paró de hablar bruscamente al darse por fin cuenta de que Nami no le estaba escuchando, él apretó furioso un botón de un pequeño panel.

-¡AAHHHHH! -Nami gritó al instante al sentir una descarga eléctrica muy fuerte por todo su cuerpo.

La joven había caído de rodillas en la jaula por el dolor de dicha descarga que aún no cesaba porque aquel científico seguía apretando el pequeño botón, una sonrisa amplia aparecía en su rostro, le encantaba oír los gritos de sufrimiento y dolor, también aquellos llantos que le suplicaban que parase cuando realizaba vivisecciones a sus sujetos de prueba. La sangre manchar su bata impecablemente blanca o sus guantes de látex, eran cosas que disfrutaba mucho de su trabajo.

El llanto de la joven le acabó dando pena y dejo de apretar el botón. Se puso serio de nuevo, no podía divertirse del todo con ella si quería probar "eso". Bueno, eso tenía una rápida solución, aquella mujer no había llegado sola a la isla, sus compañeros aún deambulaban a las afueras del laboratorio, así que no le sería muy difícil capturarlos y experimentar un poco con ellos. Ese pensamiento le encantó.

-¡Levántate ahora si no quieres que te electrocute de nuevo! -ordenó el hombre nuevamente furioso, su estado de ánimo cambiaba demasiado rápido.

Nami escuchaba su voz a lo lejos, su cuerpo estaba bastante dañado en esos momentos y su cabeza le pedía cerrar los ojos para descansar aunque sea un poco. Pero como ella no quería morir en ese lugar, escuchó al hombre y con la poca fuerza que tenía, se levantó del suelo costosamente. Sus manos se apoyaron en el frío suelo y la ayudaron a levantarse, sus rodillas le temblaban y poco le ayudaban a mantener el equilibrio. Por fin de pie, observó al hombre con una expresión de dolor bastante notable en su rostro.

-Bien... así me gusta -otra vez había cambiado de humor y una sonrisa adornaba su anciano rostro- Ya que eres demasiado idiota como para comprender el honor que supone participar en este experimento y que seas incapaz de pensar en qué se trata, te lo diré yo. Ante tí tienes a Migou, como lo bautizaron los habitantes del pueblo, o YET-00 como le llamé yo. Es una animal mecánico, un robot de grandes proporciones como puedes ver, con una fuerza sobrehumana y una capacidad para matar realmente impresionante. Lo diseñé al principio para que sirviera como guardián del laboratorio pero pronto me dí cuenta de su potencial con aquel accidente, así que le dí mejores usos. Y también tienes al gas HCI, otra de mis creaciones que desarrollé hace dos días, y que tengo muchas ganas de usar. Como ya dije antes, reacciona con el metal y mi juguetito está hecho de ese material. Quiero ver hasta que punto es lo suficientemente fuerte para corroer el hierro o aleaciones de este. Y claro, con todo esto te sigues preguntando para qué demonios necesito a un sujeto de pruebas humano. Pues bien. Porque... como ya sabrás el ser humano tiene pequeñas cantidades de hierro en su organismo, quiero comprobar si tu organismo reacciona o no al inhalar este gas. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez tus células se vayan destruyendo poco a poco o tal vez no pase nada. ¡Tengo ganas de verlo!

Nami pensaba cada vez más en que aquel hombre estaba realmente loco y necesitaba cierta ayuda, aunque la ayuda la necesitaba ella antes y rápido. La jaula a su alrededor se abrió cayendo al suelo, dejando a la joven otra vez libre. Aquella bestia, apodada Migou, avanzó hacia ella. Al principio el gas solo le permitía ver su silueta pero pronto pudo ver todos los rasgos que poseía. Su cuerpo medía fácilmente tres metros y estaba cubierto de pelo, poseía unos brazos y piernas muy musculosos en los que se podía ver algunos cables haciendo la función de fibras musculares. Su cara, si a eso se le podía llamar cara, tenía una enorme boca llena de colmillos muy puntiagudos, una pequeña nariz para oler el ambiente, dos orejas parecidas a unas humanas y dos ojos rojos que no dejaban de observar cada movimiento de la navegante. Estaba segura de que el grito que escuchó minutos antes era de aquella criatura.

El robot avanzó hacia ella, cada paso que daba hacía temblar el suelo y rompía cosas a su alrededor pero poco le importaba. Nami retrocedió lo que pudo hasta que su espalda golpeó con la fría superficie de la puerta cerrada que hace unos momentos había probado abrir. Tená un problema bastante gordo y debía pensar algo rápido, tenía que usar su Clima Tact para eliminar el gas y luego engañar a la bestia para escapar rápidamente.

La bestia se paró súbitamente y dirigió su mirada hacia el suelo al igual que Nami, que estaba cubriéndose poco a poco con el gas verde. En toda la sala empezó a escucharse una serie de crujidos metálicos provenientes de las piernas del robot. Aquel gas ya estaba en contacto con él y comenzó a reaccionar, los miembros inferiores de la bestia comenzaron a corroerse, el metal se arrugaba y llenaba de grietas, su color se volvió marrón y desprendía un poco de humo. Nami miró asustada lo que ocurría mientras que el científico sonreía complacido.

Migou alzó la cabeza hacia el techo y extendiendo los brazos gritó con furia, la mente psicópata del científico le había hecho instalar nervios artificiales en cada parte de su cuerpo para que sintiera dolor. Estaba disfrutando viendo aquel espectáculo. La bestia estaba furiosa y como se le había ordenado, debía atacar a la navegante. Su mirada volvió hacia ella y avanzó de nuevo intentando ignorar el dolor que sentía en sus piernas metálicas por culpa del gas.

* * *

Trafalgar Law no había estado perdiendo el tiempo mientras Nami estaba en aquella habitación, aún bastante lejos de su posición. No paró de correr desde que cayó por el agujero siguiendo recto el pasillo, por donde su instinto le decía que estaba la navegante. Un grito inhumano le hizo pararse en seco y escuchó atentamente. Era un grito de dolor, alguien o algo mejor dicho, estaba sufriendo algo peor que la muerte. Estaba seguro que Nami se encontraba en el mismo lugar del que provenía aquel lamento.

Ahora más que nunca debía darse prisa, si quería encontrar a la navegante de una pieza entera y sana. Suspiró cansado y apretó levemente su espada con la mano derecha mientras proseguía su camino, ignoraba cuantos minutos llevaba corriendo en esa dirección, pero eran unos cuantos. El cansancio no podía con él en esos momentos, tenía que hacer algo bastante importante. Odiaba tener que ir tras Nami casi siempre, como si fuera una niña pequeña que necesitara la protección de un mayor, aunque ciertamente era así. Ella necesitaba su ayuda, aunque fuera ella misma quien provocara todas las cosas malas que le pasaban.

Realmente no tenía remedio, pensó Law mientras cerraba los ojos al momento de correr. Le parecía demasiado impulsiva, orgullosa, curiosa, entrometida, atrevida e infantil, pero sumamente inteligente aunque no lo reconocería en público y menos delante ella. Recordó cuando alguna vez entró en el cuarto de la joven cuando la cuidaba y pudo ver algún libro sobre la silla próxima a la cama, lo abrió una vez por simple curiosidad y en este había, casi de forma perfecta, dibujado un mapa de una isla, su nombre aparecía escrito arriba de la portada de aquel libro "Cocoyashi " decía aquel pequeño conjunto de letras. Supuso que lo había dibujado ella, no estaba nada mal.

Alguna vez se le había pasado por la mente mandarla a ayudar a Bepo con la navegación pero siempre pasaba algo que lo impedía. Como que intentara escapar, estuviera herida o que hiciera alguna travesura. Y claro, tenía que castigarla o curarla por varios días hasta que todo pasara. En el fondo le gusta molestarla, sus reacciones eran graciosas y le encantaba burlarse de ella, era como tener una hermana pequeña de la que poder reírse.

En todo momento se había concentrado en sentir la presencia de la joven pero no pudo notarla aún, aunque si varias y algo lejos de él pero no demasiado. Su cabeza dejó de recordar cosas de la navegante y pensó un pequeño para salvarla si estaba en apuros. Aquellas presencias lejanas estaban moviéndose hacia una habitación, estaba seguro que algo tenía que ver con Nami , así que siguió a donde se dirigían estas. Él sabía que si llegaba tarde... si fallaba... Si algo le ocurría a ella, todo el plan que había estado planeando por años se iría a la mierda parcialmente, y eso era algo que no iba a permitir.

* * *

Nami sujetó su Clima Tact una vez colocó las varas azules en su sitio. La bestia la observaba fijamente e intentaba avanzar hacia ella pero el dolor y el gas que estaba acabando con sus piernas era algo bastante problemático. Las piernas de la joven navegante temblaban a causa, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, del miedo que tenía en ese momento, pero sus manos sujetaban firmemente el Clima Tact mientras no quitaba ojo de aquel monstruo mecánico.

_-¡Gust Sword!_ -la joven apuntó con un extremo de su peculiar arma hacia aquel monstruo.

Al momento de decirlo, de uno de los orificios laterales salió una pequeña burbuja transparente que se dirigió hacia la invención de aquel científico loco. La bestia la ignoró aunque esta se puso delante de su propio cuerpo y había aumentado considerablemente de tamaño desde que salió del Climact, Nami agitó hacia abajo su arma y la burbuja explotó. Aquella burbuja al momento de explotar disparó un tornado de aire comprimido al robot YET-00 a una velocidad extrema. El gas verdoso que se estaba acumulando por el suelo fue disipado al instante en toda la sala, saliendo por los conductos de aire de algunas paredes.

El rostro del científico rápidamente cambio a uno de sorpresa y luego a otro de enfado y furia hacia la joven navegante. La bestia miró sus piernas al momento de que el gas desapareciera, para ver a estas completamente destrozadas y llenas de cortes. Dio un paso más hacia Nami y un crujido metálico se oyó por toda la sala, demasiado fuerte y agudo para ignorarlo, y entonces la bestia cayó al suelo. Nami soltó un pequeño grito y se apartó hacia la izquierda mientras el ser caía donde ella había estado hacía apenas unos segundos escasos.

La navegante miró la posición anterior del animal mecánico, allí estaban lo que quedaba de sus piernas metálicas, ahora totalmente inútiles. Eso había provocado la caída. El científico aporreó un par de botones sin poder contener la furia mientras gruñía y veía a la joven caminar tan tranquila por la habitación cuando en esos momentos tendría que estar suplicándole por su vida. Por que la dejara ir, que la dejara de torturar con aquel monstruo, y él disfrutaría de cada grito de desesperación.

¡Pero eso no era lo que quería! La joven antes de que él pudiera hacer nada, había ya salido de la habitación, no era tonta y había ido un pequeño click de una de las puertas pequeñas de la habitación. El hombre, de forma descuidada y por su enfado, había pulsado un botón para abrir las cerraduras. Pero también había activado el botón que abría las jaulas del resto de robots YET, así que varios modelos de dicho robot se dirigían a esa misma habitación de la que Nami intentaba escapar corriendo por los fríos pasillos.

Sus piernas la llevaban rápidamente sobre aquella superficie metálica, sus brazos se movían enérgicamente para darle impulso, sus cabellos caían sobre sus hombros continuamente y sus pechos botaban ligeramente dentro de su ropa. Pronto su aliento se convirtió en vaho y la temperatura del pasillo se tornó helada. Entrecerró sus ojos y pudo observar algo blanco al final del pasillo y notar en su cuerpo una corriente helada de aire. Sus músculos se estremecieron ante aquel repentino frío.

A medida que corría y se acercaba a aquello que había visto, pudo observar más detalles. Aquello blanco que había visto era nieve, y delante de esta había un hueco negro, aquello era una puerta y estaba abierta. Por lo que parecía esta daba al exterior, dedujo la navegante por la nieve caída en el suelo. Sus pies la llevaron a gran velocidad hacia la salida y con alegría cruzó la puerta hasta salir al exterior pero algo acabó repentinamente con su felicidad.

Algo se movió delante de ella a gran velocidad, Nami ni lo pudo ver y mucho menos en la oscuridad, ese algo provocó un dolor enorme en la parte delantera de su cuerpo. La joven cayó de rodillas en el suelo y un líquido caliente comenzó a caer por su pecho. Miró abajo y con la escasa luz que había proveniente del laboratorio pudo observarse con horror. La marca de cinco zarpas había sido impresa en el abrigo que llevaba y su pecho. La prenda había sido desgarrada al instante y la ropa de debajo corrió la misma suerte, incluida su piel. Cinco marcas de las que no paraba de salir sangre adornaban la zona de abajo de sus pechos y parte de su estómago.

Nami rápidamente levantó la mirada al escuchar una respiración cansada delante de ella y vio algo que no se esperaba encontrar mas. Otro de esos monstruos estaba enfrente suya, sus ojos rojos la miraban detenidamente esperando algo. La navegante empezó a tiritar bastante, y no solo por el frío que tenía su cuerpo al estar en contacto con la nieve, si no por el miedo de ver su muerte próxima si no se movía de allí en ese momento.

Tanteó con los dedos el suelo nevado y pudo tocar por fin las varas azules que componían su arma. Lo cogió con fuerza, con aquella poca fuerza que le quedaba pero suficiente para intentar algo, y lo giró delante de ella una vez.

_-Mirage Tempo_ -susurró la joven intentando mantener los ojos abiertos y aguantar el dolor.

No sabía cuanto le quedaba para perder la consciencia pero sabía que era escaso así que se apresuró a levantarse cuando su cuerpo se volvió invisible ante el monstruo, el cual miró a todos los lados cuando Nami desapareció y al cabo de un par de segundos se marchó corriendo y gruñendo por lo bajo, buscándola por la mirada. La joven avanzó por la nieve costosamente, con una mano sujetaba el Clima Tact y con la otra, intentaba taparse la herida y evitar que continuase sangrando.

Sus pies dejaban hondas huellas en la nieve, su sangre goteaba por su brazo a medida que avanzaba. La nieve golpeaba su cabello y su cuerpo en general, estremeciéndolo hasta no poder más. Se sentía de pronto demasiado cansada para avanzar pero sabía que si caía vencida allí, acabaría muerta por congelación y no quería eso. ¡Ella no pensaba morir allí ni en ningún sitio similar! Se mordió el labio, el cual estaba morado por el frío y agradeció aquel tacto cálido de la lengua de la joven. Observó con sumo cuidado lo que tenía delante de ella, sus ojos poco a poco se estaban acostumbrando a la oscuridad y podía interpretar varias formas.

Veía montañas de nieve, árboles, rocas... y pudo ver también la entrada de una cueva. No estaba muy lejos de ella así que apretó el paso aunque pronto se arrepintiera por sus heridas, sus manos tantearon la fría superficie de la piedra y su cuerpo agradeció que aquel aire dejara de darle al momento de entrar en la cueva. Al menos allí estaría a cubierto de la tormenta, y tenía unas ganas enormes de cerrar los ojos y dejar que su cuerpo tuviera aquel descanso que tanto deseaba. Avanzó hasta casi el final de la cueva y sus rodillas se flexionaron al momento.

-Luffy...- fue lo último que dijo la joven al fijar su vista en el suelo de la cueva.

El cuerpo de Nami golpeó contra el suelo pero no hubo ninguna queja, la sangre caía a gotas sobre la superficie al igual que algunas lágrimas que se escapaban de los ojos cerrados de la joven navegante. Ella ya había perdido la consciencia y su cuerpo había sucumbido casi por completo al frío de la noche.

* * *

_Gracias por leer. Si queréis darme vuestra opinión de la historia, por favor comentadme. Me gustaría preguntaros algo, ¿pensáis que la historia del fic está pasando demasiado rápido o va demasiado lenta, o va a un ritmo adecuado? Dejadme vuestras opiniones!_

_Aclaro también unas pocas cositas:_

_***Vivisección:** disección de un animal, en este caso humanos, cuando aún están vivos._

_***Migou:** es el nombre que recibe el yeti o abominable hombre de las nieves, dado por los tibetanos que viven en el Himalaya._

_***Gust Sword: **que significa Espada Tornado. Nami coge el Clima Tact y aunta con uno de los bordes al enemigo, de este sale una pequeña pompa y al explotar, suelta una ráfaga fuerte de viento. _

_***Mirage Tempo:** con su Clima Tact , Nami cambia la densidad del aire y la diferencia extrema de la temperatura causa un reflejo de luz en torno a Nami que la permite crear un espejismo de si misma. _


End file.
